Nekopara: My Cute Kitty
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Nate is your average Joe, lover of anime and cosplay and amateur writer. Follow him and his friend Nick, as they deal with the daily going on's at La Soleil, the famed Cat Paradise. From dealing with customers on busy holidays to dealing with life in general, these two young men will have to learn to live with their loving catpantions. [Nate x Coconut x Cinnamon] [Nick x Maple]
1. A Neko Filled Christmas

**A/N: The Celestial Sky Dragon brings you the First story of the year. I worked really hard for this one, it took me about three days, and its 54 pages long. Its a Nekopara story, involving my oc Nate and Coconut..I hope all of you are having a great new year and I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Its actually a part of my one-shots of the year. I have several lined up, with this being the first, the next one will also be Nekopara, and it shall be about one of my favorite characters named Nick and his love interest Maple. Happy New Year to all of you...**

Nekopara Cat Paradise

Coconut x Oc

Another day, another chance to do something with my life, another day I'm gonna stay in bed.

These were the thoughts of a young man, currently laying on his bed. The curtains were closed, so it was relatively dark inside the room. One could faintly see the posters on the walls. He also had shelves around his room, displaying his figurines and rare comic books. There were also pictures of famous Cosplayers from conventions he had gone too. This boy was named Nate, and he was Twenty years old. He had short black hair, all messed up from his bedhead. He wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving his slightly toned chest uncovered. He was wearing basketball shorts and black socks. He had a bored expression on his face.

Nate was a high school graduate, well..it had been three years since he had graduated. He now spent his time at home, having nothing to do. His older sister Peppermint was always bugging him. As you may have guessed from the name, she was a catgirl. He didn't understand it yet, but in his world, catgirls were a thing. They were born like humans but were more cat than human. Humanoid was the closest thing to labeling them. Thing was, they had normal human life spans as well, so they could live longer than the average cat. Before he was born, his mother had adopted her, so she was around two years older than he was. His mother wasn't home, luckily being at work, and his scum bag father had left them after he was born. He knew that if he ever saw or met him, he'd beat the shit out of him. He sighed and rolled over, looking at the picture on his night table. It was of himself when he was just starting middle school. His older sister was hugging him tightly, her tail swaying around. He didn't know what breed of cat she was, but he knew that she had a light gray tail, along with long gray hair and pointed gray ears. A golden bell hung from her neck, allowing her to attend school with him. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He smiled slightly at the memories. That was until he heard his door open. He groaned as the lights turned on.

"Seriously? You're still in bed? What the hell little brother?" a feminine voice called out. He looked at the doorway, seeing his pissed off sister glaring at him. Peppermint had matured early in life, so most of the traits she had now were ones she had gained around her late teens. She still had her long gray hair, which reached down to her mid back. She was wearing a light pink top, which left her midriff exposed, along with matching black skinny jeans and brown boots. She had a decently sized chest, which got her a lot of attention from the male population. She had her hands at her hips.

"Pepper, I don't feel like doing anything, so just chill out and let me wallow in my room." He replied. She walked further into the room and threw the curtains open, letting in the sunlight and causing the teen visible pain.

"You are hopeless. You graduated high school with amazing grades, better than me and yet I have the high end job. Is that really what you plan on doing for the rest of your life?" she asked. Her Golden bell jingled a bit as she walked.

"I plan on doing it for a few hours." he said. She grabbed a fresh shirt from his closet, along with a pair of blue jeans and his leather cowboy boots.

"Get dressed, we're going out." she said firmly, leaving the room. He sighed angrily and sat up. He pulled off his basketball shorts and grabbed his jeans, putting them on one leg at a time. He grabbed his shirt, noticing he paw print on it. He rolled his eyes and put on his body. He walked over to his vanity mirror and grabbed a brush, brushing his hair a bit, though no matter what he did, it would be forever spiky. He put on his boots and grabbed his jacket, putting it on but leaving it unzipped. He headed downstairs, finding his sister drinking a glass of milk.

"You know, if you keep drinking milk like that you'll get chubby."

"Ha ha, very funny." she said. She looked him over, nodding to herself.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Around. Its a bit cold out today, but we can make the most of it. Its Christmas Eve after all." she said with a smile. She washed the glass she had used and set it on the dish rack. Nate grabbed his house keys and slipped them in his pocket, along with his phone, charger and wallet. He followed his sister outside, firmly closing the door behind him.

His front yard was covered in the receding snow. It had snowed a few days prior, nothing major, but it had been enough to cover the now dried grass. The trees around him were all bare, save for a few shrubs and Evergreen trees that stayed green year round. A few brown leaves from fall flew in the cold breeze. He shivered a bit and headed to the passenger side of his sisters car. She unlocked the door and let him inside.

"I still can't believe mom bought you a car." He said, closing the door. He settled into the seat, shivering a bit.

"That's because I'm a mature bell holding catgirl...this was my reward for getting my certification. I was just to young at the time, and I have a high end job as a model." she said.

"Yes Peppermint, remind me of the fact that you are a fashion model and are swimming in millions of dollars." he said. She jabbed his ribs, earning a small cry of pain from him. She slipped the key into the ignition and turned the car, on, the engine roared to life, making her smile a bit. Nate quickly turned the heat on, rubbing his hands together.

"Sissy."

"Screw you." he said, blowing a rhaspberry at her. She shook her head and shifted into reverse, slowly pulling out of the driveway.

"So sis, where are you modeling next? Milan? London?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to Las Vegas actually. The Spring Line for my boss is about ready and they want us to start practicing. Luckily were all catgirls so we don't have to worry about the mean remarks we get. Mom is gonna be there too...for once I'd actually like it if you'd show up to one." she said.

"You know I feel awkward at those types of things, especially around your friends." he said.

"Aw, you're embarrassed because my friends adore you...but seriously, I'd love it if you came with me to Las Vegas this year. It would mean a lot to me if my favorite brother attended one."

"I'm your only brother." he said. They stopped at a red light, enough time for her to pinch his arm, though his jacket prevented her from inflicting any pain.

"Asshole. You're lucky that is a fluffy jacket." she said firmly. The light turned green and she drove off.

"Man, I'm surprised the streets are this dead. Its Christmas eve." he said, glancing out the window.

"Well, we haven't made it to the inner city yet." Peppermint said, glancing at him for a second. She noticed his phone in his hands, seeing that he was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" she asked.

"My girlfriend Britney. She says hi by the way." he said. Peppermint scoffed and kept looking at the road in front of her. If she hated anyone in life, it was definitely Britney. She was a girl a year younger than her brother, and very good looking. She had a body to die for, with perfect breasts and ass. She had long blonde hair, which she usually dyed the ends of in some stupid color. She had a decent fashion sense, but since she was a fashion model, it took a lot to impress her with regular clothes. She didn't get a bachelors degree in Fashion design for nothing after all. She had a pretty face, which allured many in the past, she guessed so anyway, but her most noticeable features were her bright blue eyes.

However, as beautiful a girl Britney was, she was equally as condescending. She was self absorbed, manipulative and self centered. She had never met anyone as hypocritical as her. She and her had argued countless times in the past, mostly about the well being of her brother, but he always told her off for getting involved, even when she wanted nothing more than to protect him.

"Is something wrong sis? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nothing's wrong...you know I don't like you talking to that girl." she said. He sighed, returning his gaze out the window.

"Don't start with me again sis..you know I love Brit, its gonna be our first year anniversary soon. I'm actually happy that you got me out of the house, I need to buy her a Christmas gift." he said happily.

"I'm not stopping you...I want you to have a nice Christmas, even if its with her of all people...where do you wanna go?"

"The mall? I wanna check out the jewelry store." he said. She nodded and took a left turn, heading towards the shopping mall. They remained quiet after that. Nate noticed the sunlight had disappeared, being replaced with light gray clouds. He sighed, hoping it wasn't gonna snow. After about thirty minutes, he and his sister arrived at the mall. She parked near the food court, and both got out of the car. Peppermint made sure her bell was visible, in case anyone decided to be a douche bag and call her out on it. Theft by catgirls was increasing, so if you didn't have a bell, it wasn't going to be a fun time. A few people waved at her, recognizing her from Make up commercials and what not.

"Do you know any of them?" he asked.

"No, but when your face is plastered on beauty products, you get around." she said simply.

"Ever wonder if any horny teens are using your pictures to wack off?" he asked, brow raised.

"You know I've never kicked a man in the balls before. My boots are steel toed, and there's a chance I will grind my heel into them as well."

"Okay point taken." he said, taking a few steps away from her.

The mall was unsurprisingly filled with people, most of them doing last minute shopping for their friends and loved ones. Several decorations had been laid out, and in the center of the food court was a beautiful Christmas tree, decorated with bright lights and beautiful ornaments. Nate admired it for a few minutes, snapping a few pictures before heading off toward the Jewelry store.

"So, what do you think she'd...Pepper? Peppermint?" he stopped and turned around, looking for his sister. He found her at one of the restaurants, which was serving a special on seafood. She was watching the chef prepare all of the food, staring at the food hungrily. He sighed and took her hand.

"Pepper, come on we can't have you acting like this in public." he said, pulling her away.

"Can we have some before we go? Please?" she asked. He sighed.

"Two orders of seafood medley please." he said. The man smiled widely.

"Coming right up." he said.

The siblings ended up getting a table near the center of the food court. Peppermint had dug in way before he had even sat down. He was actually amazed at how fast she inhaled her food. If there was anything that catgirls couldn't avoid, it was their love of fish and seafood in general. At least he liked seafood himself, so it wasn't a problem for him to indulge her sometimes.

"So, you are clearly enjoying your food." he said, poking a few items with his fork.

"If course I am. Thanks for this little brother, since you bought me lunch, I'll help you pick out something Britney will absolutely adore. If anything, be glad that I'm here, because no one knows jewelry like a woman." she said.

"I'm happy to have your help sis..truly." he said with a smile.

They finished their lunch and threw their trash away, before heading towards the first store. Peppermint actually ended up buying a few shirts that would go great in any season. It was a bit embarrassing for Nate, being that he was in a girl store with his sister and most of the girls there recognized her from her work in fashion. A few catgirls felt the need to hug him, and Peppermint seemed to enjoy it, seeing as she was filming the whole time.

He bought a few things of his own, some articles of clothes, which his sister had picked out for him, as well as a few games. He snuck away from her for a few minutes to buy her something for Christmas, something that he knew she'd love. Finally they made it to the jewelry store, which was loaded with people. He felt a bit nervous, but he felt his sisters hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get cold feet now. This is your woman we're talking about, lets go find her something." she said excitedly. He nodded and walked deeper into the store. He looked at some necklaces, but felt that they wouldn't suit his purpose. Rings weren't something he wanted to buy, lest she get the wrong message. A watch wasn't something he wanted to spend money on, especially if she'd use her phone to check the time. He finally stopped by the bracelet display, seeing a few golden ones that looked good.

"What about a bracelet? Think she'd like it?" he asked, turning to his sister. Her ears wiggled a bit, lost in thought.

"A charm bracelet works, get her some charms of places you've been, or of things you've done. Every single time you do something special, you can buy her a new charm." she said.

"That's a great idea. Thanks sis." he said, giving her a hug. He walked off, trying to find one of the attendants. Peppermint sighed, shaking her head.

" _I swear, that girl better appreciate what my brother is doing for her. She won't understand what she has until she's lost it."_ she thought firmly.

Finally, after a few minutes, Nate walked out with a gift wrapped box in his hand. He was smiling brightly, feeling extremely happy with his overall choice.

"She's gonna love it, and its all thanks to you sis." he said.

"Sure." she muttered quietly. He fished his phone out of his pocket and and dialed Britney's number, bring it to his ear. After a few seconds, he heard her pick up the phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey sweetie, just calling to see how you're doing."

" _I'm doing great, though I'm a little busy, Christmas and all...did you need something?"_ She asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you had some free time? Maybe come out for a quick date at Patisserie La Soleil? I have a little surprise for you." she said.

" _O-oh..um...I...well...sure I have some time. Its three now...so how about we meet there in an hour?"_

"That works for me. I'll go get us a table and everything, I gotta give Kashou his gift anyway." he said.

" _Okay, I'll see you there."_

He hung up the call and looked at his sister, a smile on his face.

"Think you can drop me off at La Soleil? I have a date with Brit."

"Yeah I heard...I dunno..I have a few things to do so I might not be able to pick you up later, and its supposed to snow." she said.

"Aw come on Pepper...please?" he asked. She sighed and gave him a nod.

"I'll drive you there, but like I said, I may not be able to pick you up." she said firmly.

"That's okay, I can take the bus home. Worse comes to worse I can always just walk." he said.

They headed back to her car, a bunch of gifts in their hands. After stepping inside the car. His sister didn't say much during the drive back into town. He knew what she was thinking about, she always thought Britney was a bad person for him to associate with. But he'd been with her for over a year, and he knew he could trust her. His sister would just have to suck it up. He really didn't want his Christmas to be like this, with his sister thinking ill things about who he loved.

"Pepper, we need to talk." he said.

"What about?" she asked, not tearing her eyes from the road.

"My love life." he said firmly. She looked at him oddly, before pressing the brakes, almost slamming into the car in front of her. She grit her teeth.

"What the fuck asshole? I almost crashed." she said.

"Well I want to have a serious conversation about this. Ever since I started dating Britney, you've been a bit distant. I know you hate her but you have to respect my choice." he said.

"I do respect your choice..but that doesn't mean I have to respect the person your dating. I don't like Britney, not her personality and not her attitude. That's my personal thoughts of her."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because, she's a brat, a condescending little tramp and self absorbed as hell. You deserve much better than her, someone who actually appreciates you for you, not someone who just loves being around you because you have money." she said firmly.

"She's not with me because I have money." he said.

"Oh, then why is she with you? And be honest?" Peppermint asked firmly.

"She's with me because she loves me, why else?" he asked.

"That's not a reason. Just because someone loves doesn't mean they want to be with you, there must be another reason why she's with you." she said firmly.

"I know why she's with me, I don't have to explain it to you..just get used to her, because we're not breaking up any time soon." he said firmly, looking out the window. She sighed, feeling her heart break a bit. It felt like she was being driven further away from her brother. They arrived at the local cafe, and he grabbed all of his things, opening the door and stepping outside. A few flurries were starting to come down, but nothing to serious.

"Uh...thanks for the ride Pepper..here I got you this earlier, don't open it until tomorrow." he said, handing her his gift. She looked at it oddly, before accepting it. She fished her own gift from a bag and handed it to him.

"Here, Merry Christmas little brother. I love you with all my heart, just remember that okay?" she asked. He nodded before closing the door. He watched her drive off, before heading inside.

He was immediately greeted by the warm atmosphere of the cafe. The bright walls and beautiful decorations gave the place a nice homey look to it. A few people were chatting amicably with friends, enjoying themselves quite a lot. He shivered a bit as he felt the door close behind him. He took a single step forward before he was tackled into a hug, almost dropping his bags.

"Nya, its Nate...Chocola missed you nya." a familiar voice cried out. He chuckled and tried hugging the girl back.

"Hey Chocola, I missed you too." he said. The girl pulled away from him, and he was able to take in her outfit.

Chocola was like his sister, a catgirl. She had long brown hair, tied into long twin tails with black ribbons. Two brown pointed cat ears sat atop her head. She had a cute face, with big brown eyes anyone would die for. She was wearing a black and red maid outfit, with a white undershirt. She had a few red bows on the skirt and her sleeves. She was wearing white stockings, with cat ears on them, as well as black shoes. She wore a heart shaped name tag on her right breast. Her bell was nestled in the center of a pink bow.

"What are you doing here nya? Its Christmas eve." she asked.

"Me and Britney have a date tonight for Christmas. Think you can get me my regular table?" he asked.

"Sure thing. Follow me...our specials for the day are Sugar Cookies, Hot Chocolate is free when you by a dozen, nya." she said, leading him to his table.

"That sounds great actually. Its really cold outside...is Kashou busy? I'd actually like to say hi to him."

"I'll go check to see if he is...Vanilla will be out here to take your order soon." she replied. He set his bags down beside him and took a seat at his usual booth by the back. Chocola curtsied politely and left to get her "Master". He pulled out his phone and shot a text off to his girlfriend, asking her where she was.

"Huh, not even a reply back..she must be really busy then..wonder if Toshio is up..I'll give him a quick call." he muttered to himself. He dialed his best friends number and brought the phone to his ear. After a few rings, he heard him pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Yo, what's up Toshio, Merry Christmas." he said excitedly.

" _Uh..yeah right..Merry Christmas to you too."_

"Hey is something wrong? You sound pissed off?"

" _I am pissed off, you just woke me up you dick. I got out of work about an hour ago, and I was working since Three AM."_

"Well sorry for wanting to be festive you piece of shit. You can go fuck yourself." he said, hanging up the call. He looked up, seeing another one of the cafe's workers.

This girl had long white hair, with pointed white ears atop her head. She was wearing a matching dress to Chocola, though hers was blue in the areas hers was red. She had several blue bows in her hair. She usually had it tied half way down, but she left it down for today. She was wearing matching stockings, with black shoes. She had a blue heart shaped name tag on her left breast, the name Vanilla written in black pen. Her blue eyes scanned him over, a bored look on her face.

"Let me guess, Toshio is being a douche as always nya?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Your sister said something about some cookies?" he asked.

"Yes, we're having a special, get a dozen sugar cookies and the hot chocolate is free. I take it that's what you want?"

"For now, I'm waiting from Britney." he said. She nodded, still uninterested as always. She wrote his order down.

"I'll be back. Sit tight okay?" she asked.

He smiled and watched her go. He remembered the first time he had met her and her twin sister. They weren't as focused as they are now. Chocola was still as excitable, though she was a bit more bouncy than she was before. Vanilla almost didn't talk to him, unless Kashou was around, now she looked like a completely different person. She was still a Kuudere though. He sighed looking at his phone.

" _Jeez, what was up his ass?"_ he thought. He sighed and tried messaging Britney again, only to get nothing as a reply. Getting a little desperate, he decided to give her a call. He brought the phone to this ear. After a few rings, he got her voice box.

"Damn it...hey Brit, its me...its almost four and you haven't answered my texts..I talked to Toshio and he was a bit of a prune today..weird huh? Well, I'll see you soon."

With that he hung up. Set his phone down on the table top and pulled out one of the notebooks he had bought at the mall. He turned to the first clean page, and brought out a spare pencil. He hummed to himself for a few seconds before he started writing.

" _It was a Sunny day in the city of Wellington. The skies were clear and bright blue, the birds were chirping their morning songs. The breeze was light and airy, filled with the scent of blooming flowers and freshly cut grass. The smell of barbecues also drifted in the air, further cementing the summer season."_

"Hey Nate, wasn't expecting to see you here."

He looked up, seeing the owner of the establishment. He was a man of twenty two, with light brown hair that was kept under a chef's hat. He had a light tan complexion, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, with an apron over it. He had matching white pants and shoes. If you looked closer you could see a bit of his muscles, though his baggy clothes made it harder to see. This was Kashou Minaduki, the owner of La Soleil and friend of Nate. The teen smiled and stood up, giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey man, I wasn't gonna be here either, but I wanted to have a Christmas date with Brit so I could hand her the gift I bought her. Chocola was rather excited I did show up though." He said with a little smirk.

"Well, it had been around a month since you last showed up. Peppermint was in Australia remember? You spent Thanksgiving with us."

"Oh right...I forgot that." he said, scratching his cheek.

"You tend to forget a lot of things. So how's it been?" he asked, taking a seat across from him. Nate shrugged, returning to his own seat.

"Its been the same as always. Peppermint is always away on some fashion things, mom is somewhere else and I'm stuck home alone..well I'm with Britney on most days. Other than that I'm in my little love nest, writing music or some new story." he said with a shrug.

"Really? You must have a full book by now. Any thing original yet?" he asked.

"Actually, I started something original just a few minutes ago..its gonna be about this Kitsune who falls in love with her best friend, but he's to busy trying to get the attention of the Head Cheerleader to pay attention. She decides to help him, just to spend time with him."

"Sounds like an interesting story. I'll be sure to buy a copy once its out, you know I've been reading your material since we were still in school." he said.

"Thats true. I've been working on writing since my Freshman year." he admitted.

"Why is it that you didn't go to college? I'm sure you could have gotten a degree in Literature." Kashou said.

"I know I could have, but it just annoys me, the fact that I have to continue in school just because I want to Publish something. I'd rather do self publishing, its much easier that way." he said with a shrug.

"That's true, that way, you could write what you want and not what the company wants. And you can keep the money for yourself." he said.

Chocola and Vanilla returned, each of them holding a tray. Chocola was set a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate down on the table, topped with mini marshmallows. Vanilla similarly did the same, setting down a tray of Sugar cookies, each being in the shape of either a snowman, a snowflake or a little man.

"Thanks girls, you can go ahead and have a few if you want." he said, grabbing one of the snowflakes.

"Nya, yay free cookies." Chocola cried out, grabbing two snowmen from the tray. Vanilla grabbed a snowflake for herself, staying quiet the entire time.

"You get free cookies all the time Chocola. This shouldn't be a surprise to you." Kashou said, crossing his arms. Nate chuckled, taking a sip from his Chocolate.

"Man, you out did yourself again. This chocolate is amazing." he said.

"That's imported. We usually charge a pretty penny for a cup of it, but seeing as its the Holidays, we decided to give it out for free. With a purchase of twelve cookies of course." he said, snagging one for himself. Chocola and Vanilla sat beside him, quietly eating their cookies.

"I can see why. Its Belgian isn't it?" he asked.

"Yup. I love how you can tell just by the taste."

"Eh, my sister brought back three boxes of Belgian chocolate from the time she went to Belgium. She ended up eating two of them on the way though, so all I got was one box and two empty ones. It was still the best thing I ever tasted. Second to your Peach cobbler of course." he said.

"So, where's Pepper going now?" Vanilla asked.

"Las Vegas. Apparently she's being called a bit early to practice for her Spring Line of modeling. She wants me to go see one, since I've never been to one...I don't know though."

"Chocola thinks you should go nya...it would mean a lot to Pepper if you showed up." the brown haired girl said.

"I agree with her. You could have been to a lot of cool places you know. She went to Paris last year, I'd die to go there, seeing as my cafe is based on a typical French setting." Kashou said.

"I might...though Vegas really isn't the place I'd like to go to. I'm scared to lose myself in the Gambling, seeing as I'll be twenty one by that point." he said, taking another sip from his chocolate.

"I trust you won't blow your life savings on gambling. That wouldn't really be good for your finances." Vanilla replied. Nate rose a brow.

"Alright you two, back to work..we have tons of orders to fulfill for Christmas eve, and besides, Britney is set to be here soon and we wouldn't want to mess up Nate's date right?" Kashou said.

"Yes Master. If you need anything else, do call us." Chocola said, giving him a half hug before grabbing her tray, and another cookie. Vanilla rolled her eyes and excused herself, following her Master toward the front desk. Nate was left alone once more, writing in his notebook. He would glance at his phone every so often, waiting for a reply from Britney, but she wouldn't reply back. He'd had called her a few times too, none of those times she seemed to answer. He was starting to sound desperate but he didn't care, seeing as it was Christmas and all.

He stared at his empty cup of chocolate, almost wishing it was full again. He looked at his notebook, seeing that he had filled a quarter of it with writing. He set his pen down and rubbed his hand free of the pins and needles that had formed.

"Yo, if it isn't Nate."

He looked up, seeing one of his friends from school. It was a young man, with light brown hair. He had a boyish face, with a bit of acne, though it was covered by his bangs. He was wearing a black winter coat, with faux fur on the collar. He wore matching black pants and thick winter boots. He was holding a beanie in his hands, along with a scarf.

"Nick, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much dude. I wasn't expecting to see you here, I'm actually waiting for someone..I decided to say hey to Kashou and the girls. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Britney. I wanted to give her a gift for the holiday. Who are you here for, if I might ask?"

"Oh...um...you remember Maple?" he asked.

"Maple? As in Maple Minaduki?" He asked, earning a nod from his friend. Nate chuckled, shaking his head.

"So you finally admitted that you like her eh? Not a bad catch." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Shigure asked me to take her somewhere, and we ended up talking about food. We went to this American style place and she loved it. Next thing I know, we're at a movie watching a cheesy romance flick. We've been on a date every Friday since, and today is no exception. She wanted to pop in and say hi to her sisters before we left for the movies."

"Oh...well damn...what movie you catching now?"

"Krampus...I heard it was a good horror flick. I feel like its something she'd love, even if she's a scaredy cat..no pun intended." he said, wiggling his brows. Nate chuckled, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"You hungry? I can order something...I didn't really get you anything for the Holiday so I can at least do that." he said.

"Sure I guess. Hey Vanilla, I wanna order something." he called out.

"Ugh...why did my day have to be ruined by you." She replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Love you too sis. I love teasing her sometimes...I still can't believe she's changed so much. I remember how nervous she used to be around strangers. And that wasn't that long ago."

"Last year in fact." he said.

"I think this was a good change for both her and Chocola, though that brown little vixen hasn't changed a bit." he said, peeking at the brown haired girl, who was sneaking some candy canes out of the box near the register. When she caught both of them staring, she eeped and ducked behind the counter. Both let out a laugh. Nate checked his phone, seeing that it was half past six..he shot another text to Britney, asking her if something was wrong.

"Man, where is she? Its been two hours." he said. Nick didn't say anything, and just waited for Vanilla to come to his side.

"Alright, what'll it be idiot?" she asked.  
"Um...let me get some Apple Fritters, a few Gingerbread Cookies, and some Churros, you still have those right?"

"Yes we still have those. We're having a special, buy a dozen cookies and the Hot Chocolate comes out free." she said, writing everything down.

"Oh..well I'm not paying, if not I'd get it." he said with a sheepish smile. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you one for free, seeing as you and my sister are going steady. Just don't make kittens too soon okay?" she asked.

"Catgirls can't give birth to human babies you know." Nick said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't take a sample of your...stuff and genetically make one...I'll be right back with your order." she said, finishing the order down. She walked off, humming to herself.

"Definitely changed." They both said.

"Thanks for this man...you didn't have too."

"No no, your a close friend so its no bother to me." he said firmly.

Just then, they heard the door to the cafe open, the little bell jingling. Nate smiled brightly, thinking it was Britney, but was disappointed when he saw that it was Maple. The cat girl shook off the snow that had gathered on her light brown coat. She shivered a bit, taking her beanie off.

"May-May, over here." Nick called out, her face brightened up and she ran over to her boyfriend, who caught her in a hug.

"Nyah...I missed you Nick." she said, kissing him on the lips. Nate sighed and looked away from the couple. They pulled apart, and the girl looked at Nate, a smirk on her face.

"Aw, no hug for me Nathan?"

"I hate it when you call me that May." he said, standing up regardless, he have the girl a tight hug. He took notice of her outfit. She was wearing a light brown winter coat, with white fur on the hood. She was wearing a plaid red skirt, with yoga pants underneath. She wore dark brown boots, with fluffy ball laces. He saw her brown tail flicking about.

"Its good to see you. Its been a while." she said, bright green eyes glittering in the light. She and Nick sat down, with her being on his lap. She unzipped her coat a bit, enough for her bell to be seen.

"Yeah, I've been a little busy working on a manuscript of sorts." he said...it wasn't a lie...he couldn't really tell anyone that he'd been sleeping on most days.

"Really? I'd love to read it sometime." she said, pulling out her phone. Nick sighed and took it from her hand, earning a cute pout from her.

"No phone. You promised."

"Aw, but Nicky, I have to text Cinnamon back. You know how she gets."

"You mean extremely aroused? She was watching us kiss last night and it was awkward as fuck." he said.

"Was she? I tend to ignore her. Coconut has her on a leash most of the time." She said with a shrug.

"Well, she should keep her on a leash all of the time. I don't need her flushing every time I see her." he deadpanned.

"Guys, could you quiet down for a sec, I'm gonna call Britney again." Nate said, about to dial her number.

"Don't bother, I saw her heading somewhere with that retard Toshio." Maple said, snagging the last cookie from the tray.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Didn't you know? They've been hanging out together for the last three weeks. I thought you told him Nick?" Maple said, looking at the brown haired teen who looked away from her.

"I was going too, but I didn't think it was my place." he said.

"Whoa, wait a minute, are you telling me my girlfriend is cheating on me? With one of my close friends?" Nate asked, rather incredulously.

"Well, I don't know, but they were pretty close last time I saw them. I was at the Grocery store with Coconut earlier and I saw them, she felt the need to tail them, but I had things to do so I didn't follow them. I don't know if she's still following them though, I doubt it. She probably lost interest." Maple replied. Nate grit his teeth, looking really pissed off. He dialed Toshio's number and brought the phone up to his ear. It went straight to voice mail, which pissed him off even more.

"Hey douche bag, I just heard from a friend of mine that you were seen with my girlfriend, call me back so we can have some words." he said, ending the call. He dialed Britney's number right after.

"Nate, maybe you shouldn't." Nick said.

"No, I need to know if this shit is true or not, so I don't waste my time." he said firmly. After a few rings, he heard Britney pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Britney, I just got told that you were hanging out with Toshio and being rather friendly with him. Is that true or is that just a rumor?"

" _Uh...of course its not true."_

"You hesitated. Tell me now, have I been wasting my time waiting for you for the past three goddamn hours?"

" _You have dumbass."_

"What the...Toshio?"

" _I'm telling you this now...I never really liked you. I only became your friend so I can take your girlfriend. She never loved you anyway, she just pretended so she could get a lot of cool shit from you. Now that you've heard the truth, stop bothering us."_

With that, the call was ended. Nate sighed, setting his phone on the table. He didn't know what to think at the moment. Maple stood up, taking Nick's hand.

"We'll just...leave you alone..I'm sorry Nate." She said sadly, her brown ears flattening against her head.

"No...its okay Maple...you told me about it, it was better than having kept it to yourself." he said sadly. She walked off, pulling Nick with him who was also apologizing. Nate set his head down on the table, feeling a bit empty inside.

He didn't know how long it had been, but when he finally looked up, be caught the concerned look Chocola had given him. Apparently she had been sitting there for a while, because she had brought him another cup of chocolate, which was half drank. His face as a bit pale and his eyes were emotionless. He sighed and, rubbed away the visible tears. He didn't even realize he was crying.

"I'm sorry Nate." she said.

"Its okay...you did nothing wrong." he said, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He scratched her ears, earning a cute purr from her, he saw her tail flicking about.

"You tried cheering me up, even if I wasn't aware of it, so thank you...I actually have a gift for you. Here." he said, digging in his gift bag. He pulled out a small rectangular box, which was wrapped in red wrapping paper, which had little paw prints on it. There was also a bright blue ribbon tied to the top. He handed it to her, seeing her face light up.

"Nyah...you got Chocola a gift, but I didn't get you anything."

"Sure you did." he said with a small smile.

"I did?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Yes...you gave me your friendship. I still remember when you were a little girl, back when Kashou found you two years ago. You were a handful, you and your sister both, but I saw you grow up into a wonderful young woman, a responsible bell holding cat girl. You are one of the best friends anyone can ask for." he said.

"Aw, thanks Nate." she said.

"Go ahead, you can open it if you want."

"I think I'll wait until tomorrow." she said, hugging the box tightly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I have one for Vanilla too..and for Kashou." he said, pulling out two more boxes. One was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, with small snowflakes on it, wrapped with a red bow, the second was a rather large box, which he had actually carried into the store, though no one had noticed. He placed both boxes in front of her, and she adopted a curious look.

"What did you get for Master and Vanilla?" she asked.

"Uh uh, I can't tell you..or it'll ruin the surprise." he said.

"Nyah...I guess that's true." she said, leaning back into her seat. He chuckled and shook his head. He checked his phone, seeing that it was almost nine. He stood up, gathering his things.

"Well, I better go. I was supposed to be back home literally after my date with Brit, but since she skipped out on me, I have to walk home." he said. He pulled out his wallet and handed the girl a hundred, making her go wide eyed.

"Nate, this is way more than what you ordered. Even with big sis Maple and Nick's order, it only totals out to 36.74" she said.

"Keep the change...I am a strong believer of the phrase Tip your Waitress, or in this case Waitresses." he said, seeing Vanilla join them.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the box in Chocola's hands.

"Its my present from Nate, you got one too, so did Master." she said, pointing to the two boxes on the floor. Vanilla took hers, shaking a bit.

"Thanks for the gift, I think I'll wait for tomorrow though." she said, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Vanilla. Both of you deserve it." he said, petting both of them. He took a look out the window, eyes widening.

"Crap...its snowing." he said.

"It started snowing like..an hour after Maple and Nick left. Its been coming down pretty hard..we're actually closing early." Kashou said, joining them by the window.

"Damn it...I gotta walk home." Nate muttered.

"Its not that deep. How far do you live?" he asked.

"On the outskirts..I moved a few months ago remember? Peppermint wanted a bigger closet." he said.

"That's an hour and a half walk from here...and since there's a good six inches of snow on the ground, I'd say around double that." the chef said, making the young man sigh in anger.

"Great...I feel like I wasted my time today. I wanna punch Toshio in his fucking lips for betraying me..fucking dick head." he said firmly. He looked at the three, a frown on his face.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to swear."

"No worries..I'd be in your place if that crap happened to me...why don't you call Peppermint? She may give you a ride." Kashou replied.

"Good idea." he said, grabbing his phone from the table. He unlocked it and dialed his sister's number, putting it on speaker because he was too lazy to hold it to his face.

" _What's up little brother? How was your date?"_

"Hey Pepper...I'd rather not talk about that right now..listen, I need a ride home, I'm still at La Soleil." he said.

" _What happened? That cunt better not have stood up you little brother, I'll kick her ass."_

"Like I said, I'd rather not talk about it, anyway think you can pick me up?" he asked. He heard her sigh over the phone.

" _Sorry but I can't...I was invited to a party by a few colleagues and we're having a sleepover for Christmas. I don't think I can make it back until after Christmas...there's supposed to be a total of Eighteen inches at the end of this."_ she said.

"Shit...well alright..I'll figure something out."

" _Sorry little brother...but I want details on what happened when I get home alright? Be safe and Merry Christmas."_

"Merry Christmas Pepper." he said, handing up.

"Well, that was a shame...how about a cab?" Vanilla suggested, earning a nod from him. He dialed the number for the local cab service, putting it on speaker.

" _Taxi."_

"Hey, I'm at La Soleil, do you think you could take me to 343 East Gardener Boulevard?"

" _What? That's across town...in this weather?"_

"Dude, I'll give you a Hundred bucks..come on man I'm desperate."

" _Screw that kid, local residences only..tough luck."_

"Fucking dick." he said, setting his phone down. He took another peek outside, seeing the snow was deeper than before. The plow had gone by not that long ago, keeping the streets mostly clear.

"Guess I'm walking home...this aught to be fun." he said, an emotionless tone in his voice.

"Um...Nate there might be someone who can take you home." Chocola said, earning a curious look from him.

"And that is?"

"Coconut...she was coming over to deliver some presents. She can take you back." the brown haired catgirl replied.

"I don't think Coconut would be willing to take me back home, its too far and too cold." he said firmly.

"She won't mind." she reassured.

"I guess I'll wait for her then. In the mean time, I'll help you three clean up." he said.

"You don't have to do that man. I can handle it." Kashou said.

"No no...it won't be any trouble..besides its the least I can do." he said with a small smile. He followed the store owner to the back room, grabbing some cleaning supplies.

"Seriously man, you don't have to do this."

"Like I said, its no problem...I'm actually curious about something...do you have any positions open? I want to get out of the house more..truth be told, I've actually just been sitting in my room wallowing in my boredom." he said. Kashou chuckled and shook his head.

"We have a barista opening available..if your interested, I can have you start on Monday."

"I like that. I'm sure you can teach me the ways of coffee making." he said with a chuckle.

"I'll have Coconut train you, she's the one that handles that stuff. She has a...natural affinity for it." he said.

Nate headed back into the main room, starting on all of the tables. Chocola and Vanilla had been busy cleaning out the display case in the front, so they hadn't spoken much. After a few minutes, he heard someone come in, thinking it was a customer, he walked over to them.

"Sorry, were closed." he said, glancing at the young woman. She brought her hood down, revealing a pair of pointed cat ears. Her blonde hair was a bit wet from the snowflakes. She was wearing a tan coat, which left a bit of her midriff exposed, how she was able to handle the cold was beyond him. She wore matching blue jeans, with a brown leather belt. She also wore matching boots, with a slight heel on them. She had a bright amber eye and an equally bright blue eye. A fluffy tail flicked behind her, shaking off the snow that had stuck to it.

"I can read idiot." she said.

"Oh, its just you Coco, I thought it was a customer." he said, shrugging it off. He continued to wash off the tables.

"Well hi to you too. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Had a date with my cunt ex-girlfriend, got stood up..practically was told to my face that I was taken advantage of because of my money..how's your day going?" he asked.

"I spent three hours following that cunt ex-girlfriend of yours. I was gonna tell you but it wasn't my place." She said.

"Its alright...anyway I was wondering if you could give me a ride home? Its a bit of a far walk from here."

"I dunno...the snow is getting heavier as it is." She said.

"Its alright if you can't...I can just ask Kashou to use his spare room." he said with a shrug.

"Hmm...I'll go talk to them real quick, I brought their gifts so it won't take me long. Gather your things okay?" she asked, he nodded and finished up washing the tables. After he finished wiping them down, he set everything away. He gathered all of his things, and waited at one of the booths. He felt his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket, answering the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hey sweetie...how's your Christmas Eve?"_

"Not good enough mom...me and Britney broke up...but I don't want to talk about it."

" _Oh, baby...I wish I was there to comfort you...I was going to fly in but I got stuck in California...there's a big storm going on over there and I won't be able to fly in until next week."_

"Yeah, I'm sort of stuck in that as we speak...I'm actually waiting for Coconut to give me a ride home. Peppermint is at a gathering with her coworkers."

" _Yes, I gave her a call not that long ago..she asked me to get you a ticket to Las Vegas...does that mean you're actually going to one of her fashion shows?"_

"Um...yeah...I am."

" _That's wonderful. I'm sure it means a lot to her for you to show up to one. And don't worry, I know you'll be twenty one by that time, so I'm taking your credit cards, we don't need you blowing our small fortune."_

"I'm not gonna gamble mom, honest. I don't even buy scratch tickets." he admitted.

" _Regardless, I'm happy that you decided to come. Maybe we can explore a bit of Nevada together as a family. You can bring a friend if you want too."_

"Okay...I'll find someone...I gotta go mom. I need to get home, Merry Christmas."

" _Merry Christmas sweetie, stay safe and warm."_

He hung up the call, shoving his phone in his pocket. He looked up, seeing Coconut patiently waiting for him, he stood up, grabbing all of his left over gift boxes and bags.

"Shit, I forgot to give Maple and Nick their presents." he muttered dryly.

"I can give it to them, I'm going home right after, and Nick practically lives there now." she said.

"Alright then. Lets go." he said, putting his hat on. Coconut brought her hood up, she looked back to her little sisters.

"See ya girls later, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Coconut, you too Nate." Chocola cried, excited as always. Vanilla simply waved, a creepy smile on her face. He gave her an odd look before leaving the shop, immediately sinking into the snow. He muttered a swear and continued following Coconut, making sure to step in her footprints.

"Do you need me to open the trunk or something?" she asked, once they reached her car, a shiny red Mustang. It contrasted horribly with what she was wearing, but she didn't seem to care. That just added to her Cool persona, even though he knew she wanted to be called Cute by people. He shook his head.

"I'm sure I can't fit it all."

"You've got three boxes and six bags...how the hell are you even able to carry that all?" she asked. He grinned.

"When you live with a sister who's a fashion model, you get used to having to carry heavy shit." he said.

"Hmm, alright if you say so." she said, unlocking the door for him. He opened his side door and stepped into the car, shaking his snow covered boots off. He expertly set everything he was carrying in front him, closing the door behind him. Coconut got into the drivers seat a second later, slipping the key in the ignition, once the engine was one, she turned the heat on, shivering a bit.

"What? Can't handle the cold?" he teased. She glared at him, taking her hood down and smoothing her hair out.

"I'm not one to like the cold."

"But aren't Maine Coon's like...fluffy as shit? Their the ultimate winter cats." he said.

"You forget I'm a catgirl. The only fluffy thing about me is my tail." she said, using her tail to scratch his nose. He brushed it away, causing him to sneeze loudly.

"You suck..why do you always do that?" he asked, rubbing his nose with his jacket sleeve.

"I like seeing you sneeze. You make a funny face..anyway, lets get out of here. Its gonna be a long drive back." she said, shifting into first gear. Luckily, there was no one in front of them or behind them, so she just took off.

They remained awkwardly silent after that, something that was driving Coconut crazy. She wanted to talk to Nate about Britney, but she could tell he didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Just by his body language. He just stared at the snowflakes as they rained down on them.

"Hey uh...Nate..you okay? You seem quiet."

"I'm fine Coco...just a little saddened by the fact that the person I loved stabbed me in the chest with a dagger." he replied.

"Listen, I know you're hurting right now because of this, but just remember its her loss. You are a wonderful can caring person, Britney is just a little fucking whore who loves nothing more than to exploit her boyfriends. That douche bag Toshio is the same, none of them deserve to be associated with you." she said firmly.

"But it hurts Coco..it really does."

"I know it does. And trust me, when I see her, I'll claw her eyes out."

"No, don't do that...I don't want you to lose your bell over me. You're my friend, but I don't want you worrying over me." he said simply, giving her a heartwarming smile. She blushed a bit, returning her eyes to the road.

After about an hour and a half, they finally made it to his house. She pulled into the driveway, which wasn't shoveled whatsoever, making it that much harder for her to actually pull in. Nate gathered his things, and opened the door, looking at Coconut.

"Hey uh...thanks for the ride." he said.

"Sure thing." she replied. He stepped outside, slipping a bit. He looked around the snow covered area, sighing to himself.

"Hey, wanna come inside? The snow's too deep and I'd feel guilty leaving you to go home alone. I don't want anything to happen to you." he said.

"I've driven in worse conditions than this. Its nothing really." she said.

"I know, but...just for a few minutes?" he asked. She sighed, shutting her car off.

"Fine, but you better make me tea."

"Of course." he said with a chuckle. Both of them trudged through the snow, heading toward the front door. He slipped the key into the door, throwing it open. He set his stuff down, taking off his jacket. Coconut shook the snow off her boots and started taking them off.

"Man, its deeper than I thought." She muttered.

"Sis said that we were supposed to get close to if not over eighteen inches tonight." He said, taking his own boots off. He grabbed all of his presents and walked into the den, seeing his Christmas tree. It was a beautifully decorated fir tree, with different colored ornaments on it, most of which he couldn't name. His sister had left it on before they left, so it kept the den illuminated with differently colored lights. The star at the top of the tree was made of glass, which twinkled brightly against the ceiling. He knelt before it, placing all of his presents underneath it, next to the ones his sister had bought. The final present he pulled out was the one he had gotten for Britney...he looked at it longingly, before tossing it in the trash. Coconut looked at him curiously.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing...I'll get the tea started." he said, heading into the kitchen, turning on the lights as he went. The blonde catgirl looked in the trash bin, pulling out the gently wrapped box. She wanted to open it, but felt it wasn't her place. She saw the name Britney written on it and understood why. Instead, she ripped the little tag off and and placed it under the tree. She took her coat off, placing it on the coat rack with the others. She was wearing a light pink top, which left her shoulders bare. She wore a dark purple bikini top, which tied around her neck. She had her light purple collar on, along with her bell. She glanced around the room, spotting the few pictures that were on the mantle and on the tables. She picked one up, looking at his closely. It was of him and Kashou, when they graduated from Highschool. Chocola and Vanilla were in it, when they were still just three months old. Vanilla was on the ground, holding Kashou's diploma, while Chocola was on Nate's shoulders, smiling brightly. She almost dropped it when she heard a few pots hitting the floor.

"Gah...Goddamn it."

"Nate? Are you alright?" She asked, setting the picture back on the mantle. She walked into the kitchen, seeing three large pots on the ground, along with Nate, who was rubbing his head. He was holding a tea kettle in his hands.

"Peppermint is a little taller than me so she feels the need to put this shit on the highest shelf. I just took a soup pot to the head." he said.

"Oh, you poor thing." she said, giggling a bit. He looked at her, glaring.

"This is your fault, you wanted tea."

"You asked me to stay here for a bit...so its your fault for inviting me." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well excuse me, I didn't want to be alone for Christmas." he said firmly, crossing his arms. He had a sad look on his face. She sighed and walked over to the fridge, pulling out an ice cube tray. She grabbed a spare rag and placed a few cubes inside, before placing the pack on his head.

"There, I'll make us tea..I think I can handle that." she said, a small smile on her face. He nodded and stood up, taking a seat at the table.

"Sorry for snapping at you Coco."

"No its fine. Did you really ask me to stay because you didn't want to stay here alone?" she asked. She grabbed the pots and placed them back in the cupboards, leaving the tea kettle out on the counter.

"Y-yeah." he said, not bothering to look up.

"I think I'll humor you and stay the night. Cinnamon and Azuki won't mind. Besides Nick and Maple were spending Christmas together." she said.

"Don't you have anyone to spend it with though?" he asked curiously. She looked at him after setting the kettle on the stove top, brow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...someone special?"

"Oh..a boyfriend you mean?" she asked, earning a nod from him. She shook her head.

"Not many guys are willing to date a cat girl. Many say that only the weird ones who have fetishes with that date them, others just happen to fall in love with one. Hell, most hate the fact that we're more cat than girl, the fact that we can't bare children is also a major turn off." she said.

"So? That stops you from searching?"

"I just don't feel like wasting my time...I mean there is someone I like, but he may not like me back. So I'm not going to bother." she said with a shrug.

"Well...If I may give my honest opinion...I'd say go for it. You may find out that he's the one your searching for. If not, then he's not the one. If he appreciates you, and loves you, then its worth it. Besides, your extremely cute, if he denies you, then he's an ass hat." he said, leaning back in his seat. Her face flushed a bit, and she hid behind her hair.

"You...think I'm cute?" she asked.

"Well...yeah..your calm, cool and collected, and extremely cute. How this guy hasn't notice you is beyond me. He must be blind and stupid." he said with a chuckle. The kettle started whistling loudly, startling Coconut, who turned around and shut the heat off. She poured the hot water into two mugs, each having a tea bag inside. After she was done, she handed one of them to Nate, along with the tray of sugar cubes.

"Wanna go watch something?" he asked, standing up. He tossed the half melted ice cubes in the sink, and wrung out the rag, placing it on the counter to dry out.

"S-sure." she said, following him to the den. He sat down on the couch, setting the cup down on the table. He grabbed the remote and turned it on, he grabbed his PS4 controller and turned it on, waiting for the main menu to pop up. When it did, he went to his file and logged in, heading straight to Netflix. Coconut sat next to him, setting her mug down next to his.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked.

"Anything is fine really...hey since I'm staying over, think I can borrow some of your sisters clothes?"

"Sure thing. You remember the way?" he asked.  
"Mhmm, be right back."

He watched her go, seeing the apprensive look on her face as she headed up the stairs. He shrugged it off and continued sifting through the stuff that was on the flix. He shivered a bit and looked outside, seeing the winds had picked up a bit.

"I better get some wood from the garage, just in case." he muttered, standing up and heading to the garage. He opened the door and turned the light on, shivering as he stepped inside. He grabbed three bundles of wood and brought them inside, closing the door behind him. He carried the bundles back to the den, setting them in front of the fire place. Went back to the hallway, turning the heat up a bit.

"Man, this is gonna go through the roof this month." he muttered dryly. He stepped back into the den, taking his seat at the couch, he kept searching through the movies, taking a sip from his tea every other second. He got bored of all the choices, to he searched Titanic up. He had seen it at least 456 times, practically knew the damn thing by heart, but he had no ideas at the moment.

"Your sister has too many things to try on. If I didn't force myself back here, I would have tried everything in there." Coconut said. He looked up at her, eyes widening.

She had chosen a spaghetti strap shirt, which was green in color, and did little to hid her impressive chest. She was still wearing her bikini top underneath it, along with her collar and bell. The shirt had a few kittens on it. She had her midriff exposed, and her bellybutton ring glittered in the low lights. She was wearing matching running shorts, which were a little tight on her, and her bikini bottom could be seen. She was wearing ankle socks, which were light green in color, finishing off the outfit. She looked really cute, which made it that much harder for Nate. Her long hair fell perfectly, and her light tan skin glistened in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. He swallowed hard and looked away from her, feeling a bit hot.

"Uh...well I found us a movie. Have you seen Titanic?" he asked.  
"No..my sister keeps badgering me about it. I guess I can sit down and actually watch it."

"Its a three and a half hour movie. Might as well make some popcorn while I'm at it." he said standing up.

"I'll go..why don't you change out of those jeans? Its a little hot in here." she said. He nodded sheepishly and headed up stairs. He locked himself in his room, breathing hard.

"What the hell? Why am I looking at Coconut like that? We're friends, I've never looked at her that way before. I'm...looking at her like I used to look Britney...damn it why did I have to bring that bitch back?" he muttered to himself. He sighed and unbuttoned his pants, kicked them off his legs. He walked over to his dresser and folded his pants, shoving them into one of the drawers. He grabbed some basketball shorts and put them on. He took his long sleeve shirt off and grabbed a wife beater, slipping it on. He changed his socks as well, tossing them into the clothes hamper. He nodded to himself and stepped out of his room, heading back downstairs. When he stepped into the den, he was greeted by Coconut, who was bent over the couch, her tail was flicking around. He took a deep breath, calming himself a bit.

"Coco, something wrong?" he asked. She looked up, a cute look on her face, her bangs were out of place and her ears were flat against her head.

"I dropped my phone under the couch, and my stylus fell between the cushions, so I can't find it." she said.

"Okay...I'll find it." he said, his face was flushed, though she couldn't tell due to the low lighting. He knelt down in front of the couch, looking around. He stuck his hand under it, looking around for it. He found a small mouse toy, raising a brow in curiosity before he continued searching. He finally felt the object he was looking for and pulled it out, a smile on his face.

"Here you go Coco. Nice case by the way." he said, glancing at the metallic purple phone case. She took it from his hand, a gentle smile on her face.

"Thanks Nate. Cinnamon was wondering if I was coming home, somehow it got under there." she replied. He noticed the Popcorn on the table, and the few cans of soda he had left. He finished his tea, reclaiming his spot on the couch.

"Okay, I guess we're ready." he said, hitting play on the movie. She sat next to him, tapping her phone screen. After a second, she shut it off and set it on the table.

"So, what's this movie about? All I know is that a ship sinks."

"Its a sappy romance flick...I just love it because of Leonardo DiCaprio. He's such a great actor, but they've never given him an Oscar...he really needs one." he said, leaning back into his seat. Coconut grabbed the popcorn bowl and leaned back as well, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind."

"I-its okay." he stuttered. She giggled, shoving a few kernels into her mouth. She rested her tail on her lap, and she ran her fingers through the silky fur.

Nate was honestly getting bored of the movie. He had seen it so many times that he just knew the story by heart. But Coconut was into it, so he didn't say anything. Both of them had run out of popcorn half an hour in, and neither of them wanted to move. The wind outside had picked up, rattling the windows a bit. He expected her to jump or become a bit skittish, but she remained rather calm. He stretched his arms, cracking his joints before settling into his seat. He was gonna say something to Coconut but that's when the lights shut off. She screamed, jumping onto his lap.

"Oof, Coconut...ow."

"What's wrong? Why did the lights turn off?" she asked.

"I dunno...the storm must have knocked a branch into a transformer. Damn it. Would you mind getting off while I start a fire?" he asked. He felt her get off his lap, allowing him to stand up. He could see her eyes perfectly in the dark, which was cool yet creepy. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned the flashlight on, aiming it around the room.

"Here, hold this so I can start the fire." he said. She nodded and took the phone from his hand. He walked over to the fire place and started setting the logs in. He opened the damper, making sure it was clean and ready to go.

"Whoo, its a good thing Peppermint had that guy come out here, else we'd be fucked." he said. A few seconds later, he had a large roaring fire. Coconut shut off his flashlight and handed him his phone.

"This is gay...I was into that movie too." she said.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now. My heating is Electric, so we won't be able to sleep upstairs. There's enough wood in there to last us a few hours." he said, setting up the fire screen.

"At least we have a warm fire. I don't mind sleeping here." she said with a shrug.

"Me either...you can take the couch...I'll go get us some blankets." he said. She nodded, and sat down by the fire, staring at the flames as they burned the wood. She sighed.

" _How come he hasn't noticed my advances? He's clearly noticed my clothing choice because he was blushing like crazy. You'd think that someone like him would take a hint."_ She thought. Truth be told, she'd had a crush on Nate ever since they had met a few years back. She had been nine months old at the time, and a bit nervous to meet new people, but now that it had been three full years, she was matured and capable of handling herself. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and when she finally got the guts to ask him out, he introduced them to Britney. It tore her apart every time she saw them together, and she knew that it was bad to try and start a relationship with someone after a bad break up, but she couldn't help herself. She was that in love with him. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"This is so hard." she muttered to herself. She looked at her fingernails, which had been painted with lavender polish. She had put a clear coat over them, making them shiny in the low light. If there was anything she prided herself with, it was her appearance, and yet Nate was too dense to notice her.

"Hey, I'm back. I brought you a fluffy one from Peppermint's room, she won't mind." he said, setting it down on the couch, along with a couple pillows. She nodded and grabbed her phone, swiping the screen. It was 1:34 in the morning. She giggled and looked up.

"Well, looks like Santa isn't coming down our Chimney tonight, unless he wants roasted chestnuts rest of his life." she said.

"Heh, yeah. He's gonna have a hard time...I think he'll understand though...Merry Christmas Coconut...I'm happy you decided to stay with me tonight." he said.

"Sure thing, It was the same for me. Shigure was going to be with her grandparents for the night, and her parents weren't in town. Azuki was busy with something, and Cinnamon was tagging along. Maple and Nick are spending the night together, and of course Chocola and Vanilla are with Kashou. I was gonna be by myself too...I figured I may as well spend it with a close friend." she said.

"Well, you got lucky because I got you a gift." he said, heading to the tree. He grabbed a box, wrapped in lavender wrapping paper, topped off with a two toned ribbon, which was blue and amber in color. She looked at it wide eyed.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Open it up." he simply said. She rolled her eyes and carefully opened it, wanting to save the paper. She was one of those weird ones that saved the paper of every gift she got. She was greeted with a a brown box. She sliced the tape with her fingernails, allowing her to finally open the box. She looked inside, before looking back at Nate, who had a grin on his face.

"You didn't get me this...seriously?" she asked.  
"I did." he said. She huffed, pulling the object from inside. It was a scratching post, topped off with a red fluffy ball, attached to it with a spring.

"Damn it. You know I can't hold myself back from moving things." she said, almost wanting to flick the red ball.

"That isn't the only thing, that one was for shits and giggles. There's more inside." he said. She rose a brow and looked back in the box, gasping a bit before pulling out what looked to be a dress. It was light pink in color, and made with a silky fabric. It had thin spaghetti straps, attached to the main part of the dress. The body of it was a bit frilly, and the area around the breasts was white, and had a few pink butterflies on it. The hem of the dress had a few flowers embroidered on it. The waist of the dress had violet sequins on it, which glittered in the firelight.

"Why...why would you get me something like this?"

"Hmm, I remember you once saying, I wish people called me cute instead of cool. I know I dress a bit slutty, but its because I honestly like these kinds of things...well, there you go. Summer is a few months away, but I can't wait to see you in it. Sis helped me pick it out." he said. She hugged it to herself, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

"Oh Nate, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You're my friend Coconut, I can't go half assed, especially during the holiday season."

"But...I didn't get you anything."

"It doesn't matter...I got all my friends something, even that douche bag Toshio..actually fuck him, I'm keeping his gift." he said firmly. She giggled and folded the dress up, placing it back in the box, along with that dreadful scratching post.

"Well...I can give you something. I don't know if you'd like it though."

"Coco, if its from you, then I'd I'm sure I'd like it." he said. She smiled and leaned toward him, eyes half lidded. His eyes widened a bit when he felt her lips on his own. Alarm bells started going off in his head, he didn't know how to react whatsoever, so he just sat there. She finally pulled away, a frown on her face.

"You didn't like it?" she asked, almost ready to cry.

"Coconut, why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because you idiot, I like you. I've liked you for a long time, but you were dating Britney...I couldn't do anything. Now that your not together, I was hoping you'd give me a chance, but you don't seem ready for a relationship at the moment." she said sadly. He remained silent, not really being able to say anything. He nodded to himself, almost as if him made a choice. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up. Her eyes were glowing brightly in the firelight, making them look even more alluring.

"Nate?" she said softly.

He didn't say anything, he gave her a smile. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened a bit, before they softly closed. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away for a few seconds, looking each other in the eye before kissing again. She leaned back, pulling him down with her. They pulled away, chuckling a bit.

"This is crazy...its a shame I didn't pay attention to you. If I had, I would have saved myself the trouble." He whispered.

"Are you willing to date me? I'm a catgirl."

"So? I don't see a cat girl in front of me, I see a beautiful young woman who's lonely. She sees a young man who can make her happy, and had enough courage to get his attention. If you'd let me, I'd be honored to date you and love you with all my heart." he said. Her lip quivered a bit and she pulled him in for another kiss.

After their little make out session, Nate and Coconut simply lay there, holding each other and sitting by the fire. They stared at the shapes that moved on the ceiling, simply enjoying each others company. Nate sat up, stretching a bit. He noticed Coconut had fallen asleep. He pulled a blanket over her and stood up, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. When he came back, he sat down next to her, petting her tail which was poking out from underneath the blanket. He took a sip from his water, looking back at his Christmas tree. It didn't look the same in the dark, but it was still a really nice tree. He looked at each of the presents underneath it, imagining the faces of the people he'd gotten them for. He spotted one on the ground, a small rectangular box, wrapped in green and white paper, with a white ribbon. The tag was visibly missing. He reached for it, eyes widening.

"The hell? I thought I tossed this." he muttered.

"You did...I saw who it was for."

He looked over at Coconut, who was rubbing her eyes. She sat up, fixing her hair a bit, even with her disheveled appearance, she still looked cute.

"Oh...I didn't really want it. It spent too much money on it."

"Then why throw it away? If you spent a lot of money on it, why not give it to someone."

"That's true...I guess you can have it, since your my cute kitty." he said with a wink. She blushed a bit and took the box from his hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just open it."

She rolled her eyes and tore the paper off. She opened the box, eyes widening like saucers. She pulled the trinket from inside the box, holding it in her hand.

"A bracelet, you bought her a bracelet?"

"Yeah...Peppermint suggested it. She said I could get her charms from places we went too. I got her a house and a half moon for her first two charms. Our first date was at the Planetarium, and we had our first kiss on her doorstep." he said. She held her hand out, giving him the bracelet.

"Well, now it can mean something else. The half moon can symbolize the night we got together and the house can symbolize us being together on a cold night. And I promise not to take it off, ever." she said firmly. He smiled, and slipped it on her wrist.

"I know you wont. I'm gonna add a few logs to the fire, and then we can snuggle a bit." he said standing up and walking toward the fire place. Coconut smiled a bit, looking at her new bracelet, her tail wagging back and forth. She watched as he added more logs to the fire, poking it with the with the poker.

"Don't burn yourself." she called out. He gave her a glare, before returning to his task. After he was down, he returned to her side, giving her a quick peck.

"Lets get some sleep. I have a lot of snow to shovel in the morning." he said. Both of them lay down, with Coconut laying her head over his heard. She was smiling contently, finally having her one true Christmas wish fulfilled.

Xxx

The next morning, Nate woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He sat up, seeing that the power was still out. He yawned a bit and stood up, heading into the kitchen, where he saw his girlfriend making some breakfast. He smiled and walked up to her, hugging her from behind. She was startled a bit, but settled into his embrace.

"Morning sweetie." she said, kissing his lips.

"Morning. Its wonderful to wake up to some nice breakfast, especially fresh coffee." he said.

"It was a good thing your mother had a stove top coffee maker. It was easy...and your next door neighbor was nice enough to dig us out. His Son said something last night about his present and the punishment was to shovel the driveway of his neighbors, free of charge. He also added a very rude comment about my figure and was forced to clean off my car..it saved me the trouble at least."

"Ha, Thomas is always getting in trouble. He says that shit to Pepper all the time, the difference is she runs after his ass and punches the shit out of him. His mother laughs it off and even offers her milk right after." he said with a smirk on his face. She finished with the bacon and placed it on a plate, alongside some eggs.

"We still don't have power, and we won't for a few days..I think I'll stay here until then. I wouldn't mind keeping you company." she said.

"You can stay as long as you want. We have plenty of wood, and its cold as shit so nothing is gonna spoil." he said. They both sat down to eat their breakfast. Both their phones went off, and they shared a look. Nate swiped the screen, taking the call.

"Hello?"

" _Uh...Nate, its Nick..how's it going?"_

"Um...I'm doing fine..me and Coconut got together..and before you ask no we didn't have a Festive Christmas...what's the problem, you wouldn't be calling unless it was serious."

" _Well...I sorta...got arrested last night. Me and Maple were waiting for the Midnight showing of Alvin and the Chipmunks and we got bored, so we got into a snowball fight, that turned into something else. Maple got a bit frisky after I tackled her into a snow bank and then we..."_

"Okay, I don't need to know about your sexcapade with Maple. What the fuck man?"

" _Please man, our bail is 1,300 bucks...I know you have that, please I don't want to piss off Mr. and Mrs. Minaduki. We didn't even call Cinnamon or Kashou either, we were too embarrassed."_

"Ugh...fine. Consider it a Christmas bonus to your gifts..fuck." he said, handing up the call. He looked up at Coconut who had finished her own.

"Maple's in jail." she said simply.

"I know. Wanna go pick them up?" he asked.

"Sure...maybe they can tell us how frisky they got. Then we can come back here and snuggle up...maybe get frisky ourselves." she said.

"Coco..I don't know about that part."

"Aw come on, we've known each other for three years...I'm sure we know enough about each other to make a stupid decision." she said.

"I'll think about it. We can definitely kiss though." he replied. She giggled and nodded. Both continued to eat their breakfast, it was a going to be a Merry Christmas indeed.


	2. Valentines Day Special

**A/N: Here we go again...**

 **Well, its been quite awhile since my first Nekopara story...and I gotta say, for it being a fandom with little fanfiction, i got a decent amount of views. One of you said that you'd like to see another one, so I pulled open office open and cranked one out. It took me four days to fully write it and is twice as long as My Cute Kitty, and it features more of Nate and Coconut, as well as Nick and Maple, the main focus of this story. There won't be as many sappy moments, but it will show Nick's struggles while trying to find a gift. I hope you guys enjoy it, and sorry for the length...this is Eighty pages long on Open Office.**

 **I may as well do stories from time to time to gauge the views. The next story will feature Cinnamon, who tagged along with Nate and Coconut to the mall on their anniversary date. I was thinking about doing a St Patrick's Day one..but I'll be doing something else. Cinnamon isn't that big of a character, and I find it cute how she gets aroused over the most tame of things, especially flowers being pollinated..I found it very funny. I'll also feature more of Coconut's struggle with moving things, she may not follow the lure easily, but that doesn't mean she wont chase a laser or track a fly...there's too much you can do with that.**

 **The next story will feature a new paring...my friend's OC Bryce and Cinnamon...stay tuned for that..**

 **Without further adoo...here's Valentine Day Nekos Enjoy...**

Valentines Day Nekos

Nick x Maple/Nate x Coconut

February was the month of love, and because of that, certain shops were more active than others. While some dabbled with the same customers, others dealt with getting fresh new faces, but during this one month, every store that had to do with sweets, special gifts and bottom line love related things was assaulted by people young and old, and why might you ask? Valentines Day was approaching, with two days left before the fated holiday of love, stores were getting ready for the final purchases and late night gifts that certain men would buy for their girlfriends, last minute of course..and as you might be guessing, a certain bakery was busier than normal. It wasn't even open and they were already being assaulted by the first take out orders of the day.

It had been seven weeks since Christmas, and seven weeks since Nate had gotten his first job. He was of course a barista at the popular catgirl cafe, La Soleil. His boss and friend Kashou had been nice enough to give him the job, especially after his messy break up with his previous girlfriend Britney. It had taken him a few weeks to recover from it, but because of his current girlfriend Coconut, he had been able to forget the blonde bimbo that had almost ruined his Christmas.

The training had been a little difficult at first, since he had to learn exactly how to prepare a different kind of coffee that he was used to making. He was ashamed that he had only known about a cappuccino and a plain coffee with milk, there was so much more, a macchiato, mocha latte and many more. He had the pleasure of being taught by Coconut, who had since then mastered the art, and yet he still clumsily dropped coffee mugs and plates whenever she was teaching him something. He tried not letting his relationship with her interfere with his job, but when you are the boyfriend of a very attractive catgirl, you tend to forget what you are doing. So he often times messed up the coffee he was making and at one time, handed an old lady some Brazilian coffee instead of the Chai tea she had ordered.

Overall, his time working in La Soleil was both a learning experience and a wonderful time in its own. Dressing up in a fancy suit was a plus, and at least it gave him a reason to buy suits. He was especially good with the kids, seeing as they loved the ties he wore. His hair was still its usual spiky mess, but it gave his outfit its own charm, considering he was surrounded by maid dress clad catgirls.

Sadly, he had made the mistake of staying up late talking with Coconut and he was suffering the consequences. Catgirls had different sleep schedules than humans did, so she could easily sleep for three hours and be fully rested, but with him, he had to sleep at least ten to be fully awake, and right now, that was something he was not. He jotted down the thirteenth phone order of the morning, his calligraphic handwriting becoming more than chicken scratch as he hurried to write the words down. At least Shigure and Kashou could read his morning writing. He sighed, scratching his eyes as he read the order.

"A box of chocolate eclairs, a dozen sugar cookies with red sprinkles, and a heart shaped strawberry cake with a strawberry sauce. Oh, and a chocolate rose doused in white chocolate. That's a weird combination if I've ever seen one." he muttered to himself, jotting the number of the order and writing the name of the customer at the bottom. He set his notepad down for a second and the phone rang again. He groaned and picked it up, bringing it to his ear.

"Patisserie La Soleil, this is Nate speaking, how may I help you this morning?"

" _Good morning Nate, I'm calling to place an order."_

"Ah yes, what may we get you today ma'am?" he asked politely.

" _Could I trouble you for a Strawberry Shortcake? With strawberry cream icing and red sprinkles? Its for my little sister."_

"Sure thing, would you like anything else with that order? We're hosting a special for the holiday, we can have some flower shaped fruits with your order, or we can make some chocolate flowers and douse them with any special sauce you want." he said, offering her the current special.

" _That sounds nice actually, could I get some chocolate roses with strawberry sauce?"_

"Of course, and for reference, may I have your name for the order?"

" _My name is Millianna. Could one of your cute catgirls possibly deliver this? Preferably by tonight?"_

"Yes ma'am, we currently have a lot of deliveries at the moment, but I believe Cinnamon should be free by the time your particular order is done. She's the only one who isn't so busy delivering things today." He said.

" _Alright. I love seeing Cinnamon anyway..she's really adorable."_

"That she is..anyway, your total comes out to $57.93, will that be cash or credit?"

" _That will be cash, I sorta went over my limit with my card. Don't worry, I'll be sure to give Cinnamon a wonderful tip when she delivers it, thanks a lot Nate..have a nice morning."_

He sighed, hanging up the phone. He finished jotting the order down, setting his pad down. He massaged his hand, getting all of the kinks out.

"Finally, I can take a bit of a break." he muttered. Just then the phone rang.

"Goddamn it." he shouted, slamming his hand on the phone. He looked up, meeting eyes with Azuki who was looking at her clipboard, going over the day's orders.

"Stressful morning?"

"You have no idea...Patisserie La Soleil, this is Nate speaking, how may I help you?"

" _Oi, can you let me in, I wanna see May-May."_

"What the...Nick is that you?" Nate snapped.

" _Yeah dude, I've been standing outside for like an hour, there's a huge line of people here..are you gonna let me in?"_

Nate looked up, seeing his friend Nick standing outside, knocking on the glass door. Somehow, Azuki had missed him. He could see Vanilla glaring at him, though she was smirking at his misfortune. Chocola was nowhere to be seen, and Coconut was still busy unloading the truck. The same could be said for Cinnamon, who was busy preparing the first deliveries of the day. Maple on the other hand was mopping the main cafe, white headphones sticking out of her ears. Her hips shook to the music as she hummed the song to herself, even though she couldn't hear it. Nate glared at the brown haired teen.

"Are you seriously calling here just so I can let you in? The fuck dude? Can't you see I'm working."

" _Ha, Kashou has you whipped doesn't he? Isn't that a riot...or are you too tired from that Coconut action you've been getting?"_

"Stay off this line you fucking ass hat." he said, slamming the phone on the receiver. He cringed when Azuki looked at him, eyes wide like saucers. Vanilla was holding back giggles and Maple went on as nothing happened. Kashou stuck his head out of the kitchen, a brow raised.

"Something wrong there Nate?" he asked.

"Yeah, that idiot Nick is abusing the phone lines again...I don't know how many times I have to tell him to stop doing that..oh, and we have fourteen new orders, five of them are take out and the rest are deliveries..think you can handle it?" he asked, handing him the pad.

"You've clearly never met me, if I can handle New years day, I can definitely handle Valentines day."

"Oh god, New Years was awful..don't remind me." he muttered.

He had the bad luck of starting during the last week of the year, and while he was still working on his barista skills, he had been given the role of phone operator. He had been assaulted all day with orders, and it had been a pain to write them all. He had four people on hold at one point, and was struggling to get a little girl some hot chocolate while ringing up another customer, definitely the highlight of his career.

"Well, handle any new orders that come in and get ready to open." he said, ducking back into the kitchen. Nate nodded to himself and started going over his checklist. He grabbed his clipboard and walked over to the bar, checking the machines and making sure they were up and running. He had already made three large pots of coffee which was still boiling hot.

"Alright, Coffee is done, decaf, regular and espresso, check. Creamer is fully stocked, fresh beans were already added into the grinders, we got the fresh milk as well..hmm, we're running a bit low on the mocha powder. Better run that by Kashou." he muttered to himself. He finished the list off, and cracked his neck, grabbing his purple apron. Coconut had insisted that he get an apron to match her uniform, and he couldn't deny her. She had even written out his name on one of the heart tags, which was purple in color. It was a bit sideways..he didn't mind though, it was a sweet gesture.

"Hey Nate, could you make sure we have money in the register? Coconut was supposed to put 200 in there, but seeing as she's a total klutz, she may have put in more than we need." Azuki said.

"Sure thing, hey were running out of the mocha powder, think you can get some more?"

"Yup, I'll have Vanilla run to the back in minute." she said, glancing back at her clipboard. He made his way to the register, typing in his Employee ID, the register opened a second later with a loud ding. He looked inside, pulling all of the bills and counting them, making sure they had the right amount in each one. He also made sure he had enough change, once he was satisfied, he closed the box, giving Azuki a thumbs up before she disappeared through the doors. He heard a knock at the door and looked up, seeing Nick who was still trying to get in. Held his hand up, pinkie raised.

"Pinkie." he shouted, though it came out muffled due to the glass.

"You're attempts at humor bore me." Nate muttered angrily. Maple stepped into his line of sight, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"What's wrong Nate? You aren't usually this pissed in the morning...was Coconut being prissy again?"

"No..me and Coconut have been fine. The problem is that annoying dumbass you call a boyfriend. He's smudging the glass." he said. Maple looked at the doors, a grin on her face. Nick waved to her and she winked at him, blowing him a kiss. She looked back at Nate, shaking her head.

"I bet you if you were in his position and were trying to get Coconut's attention, you'd be doing the same thing."

"I would not..I am not as immature as he is. I don't lick doors." he said.

"Well, he's unique right? And that's what I love about him, I got him this really cool gift for Valentines day, what did you get Coconut?" she asked.

"I didn't get her much, other than a new charm for her bracelet. We actually plan to spend the day watching sappy romance flicks all day. It was worth saving my days off..I can finally have a peaceful weekend."

"Oh you love working here, especially because you get to see all of us prance around in short skirts. Besides, I caught you staring at Coconut's lacy underwear, really cute pair right?"

"Stop teasing me May..jeez." he said, face flushed red.

"Aw, you are so adorable when your flushed. Nicky was the same way when we started dating...oh I hope he loves his gift, I'm gonna give it to him early, since I'm gonna be working late tomorrow..but we at least have Sunday and Monday off, so I can make it up to him, if you catch my drift." she said, wiggling her brows.

"Oh I caught it, and I wish I didn't..just make sure you don't give Cinnamon a heart attack, I scared the living hell out of her last week when she caught me and Coco making out in the backroom." he said, remembering his run in with the purple haired catgirl.

"Jeesh, that girl needs to get laid..maybe that will make her forget about sex for awhile." Maple replied.

"That's...not something you share with a friend May, especially a co-worker."

"Come on, you're practically family already. Which my extension means Nick is your family too."

"No..the thought of having him be related to me disgusts me to the core. I have no qualms being friends with him, trust me we're the best of friends, but he's been really annoying lately." he said.

"Well, I may as well go see what he wants, don't worry I won't let him in..we have ten minutes before opening anyway." she said, heading toward the doors. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Its too early for this crap." he muttered. He felt someone wrap their arms around him, startling him a bit, but soon he settled into the embrace. The familiar scent of coconuts filled his nose, calming him down. He shivered a bit, feeling her hair on the nape of his neck.

"Is it to early for me?"

"Its never to early for you sweetheart. How's your morning going?" he asked, turning around, though she still had her arms wrapped around his waist. She frowned.  
"Its been fine but..Azuki keeps bugging me. I just feel like clawing her eyes out sometimes." she said. He kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"I know, but she's your sister so no fighting. Remember the last time you fought and how I had to stop you?"

"I ended up scratching your face and you looked like you had fought a bear."

"Exactly. I don't want to look like that again, that and I hate seeing you getting hurt."

"It just infuriates me..she always says I'm a klutz and thats not true. I'm the best barista this cafe has, I just hate how she makes me unload the truck because I'm the tallest and strongest of all of us." she said, looking away from him. She let him go, crossing her arms under her breasts. He sighed and shook his head.

"How about I take over truck duty on Monday and let you handle the morning prep for the bar? Would that make you feel better?" he asked. She didn't look at him, but he did catch the cute smile she was trying to hide. A bright flash startled him for a second before realizing it was just Shigure, who was taking pictures for the cafe's blog.

"That's a cute pout Coconut, its perfect for todays blog. Give me a smile Nate." she said, he wrapped his arm around Coconut, giving the black haired girl a bright grin. The blonde cat girl settled into his embrace, giving a warm smile of her own.

"Aw, this is perfect. A cute couple for the Valentines day fliers I plan to pass out to everyone. Its our first catering job for this holiday and big brother wants to make it big. Are you sure you don't want to partake in it Nate?" she asked.

"Sorry Shigure, I really want the weekend off..I want to spend some time with my favorite girl in the world." he said. Coconut blushed brightly, earning Shigure another picture for the blog.

"Its a shame then..but I hope you'll enjoy the holiday. Well ladies, get ready because we have a minute before we open. Any last minute preparations or things we have to go over before those doors open?" she called out, glancing at the assembled force.

"I took count of everything, we're good with the register and we just replaced the mocha powder for the bar, but we're running out so we need to order more. Nuts, did you take count of everything in the back?" Azuki asked. Coconut glared at her, but pulled out her note pad from her apron.

"Everything is all stocked and accounted for. Aside from the Mocha powder, we got the order of flour, the fresh fruits, the spices, the sprinkles and the confectioners sugar. You can take a look at the list if you want." she said, handing the pad. The phone rang again and Nate sighed, walking over to the counter.

"These orders are getting annoying. Patisserie La Soleil, this is Nate speaking, how may I help you this morning?" he said politely. He grabbed his pad, holding the phone with his shoulder.

"Hmm, are you sure you got everything? Didn't misplace any boxes like last time?" Azuki asked, glancing at the taller cat girl. Coconut glared at her, her hand balled tightly.

"Of course I got everything. I unloaded the whole damn truck didn't I?"

"Yeah, but last time you missed the box of coconut shavings and we had to send poor Nate to the store to buy some fresh ones. Oh, and lets not forget the condensed milk you totally missed when you were stocking."

"Here we go again." Vanilla muttered, unamused as she continued to watch the bickering catgirls.

"I took count of everything, and I made sure the truck was empty, twice." Coconut snapped.

"You should have checked it a third time then. Just in case." Azuki said, a smug look on her face. Coconut let out a threatening hiss, eyes narrowed. Her ears had flattened themselves on her head as she got ready to pounce.

"Wanna keep talking Azuki? Maybe you'd like to take a look at the damn truck this time around." she said. Azuki let out her own throaty hiss, gripping the clipboard tightly.

"Um, girls can we please not do this right now? People are already entering the store." Cinnamon said, her face flushed as she started chewing her lip. "Oh ho, entering the store...ah, not in that way though." she said, eyes wide.

"Cinnamon, you seriously need to stop reading that filthy book at night." Maple said, she was holding Nick's hand in her own, the young man glancing at the two girls that were ready to tear each other apart.

"Are they fighting about stocking things again?" he asked.

"As always." Shigure said. She glanced at the two girls, an angry look on her face.

"Now now girls, don't you dare start fighting now. You wouldn't want me to punish you later would you?" she asked.

"Nya..she started it. Calling me a klutz and thinking I forgot something when I clearly didn't." Coconut snapped.

"Heh, I'm only making sure you are doing your job, after all I _am_ the manager. So I manage you." Azuki said.

Coconut ripped the clipboard out of Azuki's hands, getting a gasp from the girl. She smirked and took the pen attached to it, scribbling all over the paper.

"Oh look at me, my name is Azuki, I can manage things because I'm smart. I like taking advantage or my totally cute little sister because she's taller than me. I can't reach on the high shelf so I force her to do it for me." she said, doing her best impression of Azuki. The brown haired catgirl clenched her fist, face contorted in anger.

"Why you."

"What's wrong? Jealous of my height?" Coconut replied. In a fraction of a second, the brown haired catgirl tackled the taller blonde to the ground, punching her repeatedly in the face. Coconut easily kicked her off, and started slapping her and pulling her hair. Loud meows and hissing rung through the store. All of the patrons watched in amusement as Chocola and Vanilla took their orders.

"Hey HEY, stop fighting right now." Shigure shouted. That only seemed to drive the too to fight harder. She sighed angrily as Maple continued snapping pictures for the blog. Nate finally finished jotting down the order and vaulted over the counter, coming to a stop before the fighting pair. He grabbed Azuki by the scruff of her uniform, pulling her off of Coconut. The brown haired girl was scuffed up and her uniform was all out of place. Coconut was in much the same state with her hair being out of place and her fishnet stockings being ripped.

"Goddamn it, how many times do I have to pull you girls off of each other. This is really getting annoying." he cried, holding Azuki back. The catgirl hissed loudly and scratched his face, and while normally he would cry out in pain, he was used to it from the times Coconut had done it. Finally realizing what she did Azuki stopped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Nate..oh my..I'm so sorry." she said. He sighed.

"Its alright, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't fight my girlfriend on a daily basis. I hate having to fix her fishnet stockings so often...you both are lucky my sister is a fashion model and practically forced me to learn this stuff." he said. He held his hand out, pulling his girlfriend to her feet.

"But still, I was a bad catgirl..I wouldn't mind if you didn't talk to me again." she said. He sighed, and scratched her ears. Ignoring the stinging sensation on his face.

"Its alright Azuki, we all make mistakes, now apologize to your sister." he said sternly. Azuki sighed angrily and looked Coconut in the eye. The taller catgirl had a scratch on her face and her make up had smeared a bit. Nothing she couldn't fix, he hoped.

"I'm sorry." she muttered.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you, a little louder please." Coconut said.

"I'm sorry." Azuki said, through grit teeth.

"What? Don't mumble, speak with your chest."

"GAH, I'M SORRY." she shouted. Coconut smirked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Apology accepted."

"Well, it certainly is a vibrant morning isn't it?" Kashou said, appearing from the back. He had a bit of flour on his shirt, and he was cleaning his hands with a rag.

"Kashou." Azuki cried, eyes wide like saucers. He chuckled, still holding that smile of his.

"Now now, why don't we all get to work. We have a lot of orders to fill out today. Cinnamon, I got your first three deliveries ready, mind heading out now?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way." Cinnamon replied, heading to the kitchen for the cake boxes. Nate rolled his eyes and made his way back to the register.

"Hey Nate, don't you want to clean those scratches first? Their kind of red." the man said.

"Nah I'm good. Its just a usual Friday for me...besides Azuki actually cut her nails this time, so its alright."

"If you say so. Maple would you mind stepping on register for now, I need Nate to help me with packing real quick, Coconut, you can take a break if you want, I know you work hard to unload that truck. Be ready to head out soon."

"Yes sir." she said, hanging her head as she walked to the break room. Maple hugged Nick tightly before walking over to the register, just as an old couple got ready to order. The line that had formed had reached the door. Nate followed Kashou to the back, with Nick following along.

Vanilla was busy wrapping some cakes up, using her nails to slice through the decorative ribbon. Her mood soured a bit when she saw Nick.

"Can't you read the sign? Employees only." she said.

"I can read, it also says no pets allowed." he snapped back.

"Now, don't start with me you two. Nate can you box those three cakes over there, Nick if you want to help, I need you to stir the chocolate sauce so it doesn't burn." Kashou said, handing him a wooden spoon.

"Sir yes sir." Nick saluted, taking the spoon from him. He grabbed a white apron and put it around himself, tying the back into a big bow.

"You might as well give him a job Kash, seeing as he practically lives here." Nate said, carefully placing an angel cake into a box, careful not to spear the frosting onto the sides.

"That's true...I suppose I could use another hand in the kitchen, what do you say Nick? You want the job?"

"Eh, I suppose I need a source of income..why not? I think I can handle stirring things. Besides, I can make brownies just like my momma used to make." he said, sparkles in his eyes.

"And there goes my work space. We're out of ribbon Master, would you like me to get more at the store?" Vanilla asked.

"If you could, that would be great. Ask Shigure for the money." he said. Vanilla nodded and stepped out of the kitchen. Now that they were alone, Nick finally was able to reveal the real reason why he had followed his friends into the kitchen.

"You guys, there is a reason why I came here today." he said.

"Oh, you mean other than to make my day a little harder and to feed Maple cookies while she's on break?" Nate deadpanned, tying the last of the red ribbon on the second cake. Hopefully Vanilla would return soon.

"No, on any other day I would have done that for shits and giggles..but seriously, I'm here because well...I dun goofed." he said. Nate looked at him weird, while Kashou took the pot of chocolate sauce from him. He grabbed a ladle and started pouring a bit of it over a vanilla cake.

"Can you please elaborate on that?" the man said, setting the pot down on a pot holder. He grabbed some fresh strawberries and placed them in the center of the cake, along with a little chibi Chocola that sat on a tooth pick. Nate beamed a bit, since those had been his idea.

"Well...alright the thing is simple..when I was outside earlier, Maple came to talk to me and we spent a few minutes together, kissing and what not..but then before the store opened, she handed me this." he said, pulling something from his pocket. It was a black box, and when he opened it, the necklace that sat inside it glittered in the light. It was a golden chain, and the charm was a studded green Mountain Dew can, their eyes widened.

"Oh, that's a good one. I wouldn't have thought of that." Nate muttered.

"Exactly, look at how awesome this is...I can tell its custom made, and it must have cost her a fortune. And you know what I got her?" he asked, slamming the box closed.

"A ring pop?" Kashou asked.

"No, a Cherry ring pop, with her name written on it."

"Seriously? That's pretty cool actually." Nate said.

"No its not, its weak. She spent hundreds of dollars of her own paycheck on me and all I got her was a damn ring pop...I need you help, I want to get Maple the perfect gift for Valentines day. Something that isn't candy." he said firmly.

"You are asking the wrong person then, considering my line of work." Kashou said, placing his finished confection in a delivery box.

"True, what about you Nate, what did you get Coconut for Valentines Day?" Nick asked.

"Nothing special..we just took the day off and were planning on spending the day together. Trust me, the simpler you keep it, the easier it is. Coconut doesn't ask for much, as long as we're together, she's happy. Shouldn't it be the same for you and Maple?" Nate asked.

"It should, but she got me something awesome, so I'm gonna do the same too. Do you think you can help me man? I can help Kashou with deliveries and while we're out, we can look for something. Please man, I'm at the end of my rope." he said firmly.

"I suppose that's fine. I do have five cakes to deliver...me and Coco can only hold two each. What about you boss man?" the black haired young man said, looking at his boss.

"That's fine by me. I just finished that delivery for Mrs. Diller down the street, so you can start with that one. Make sure to take slow okay, no need to smear the frosting." Kashou said, handing Nick the freshly wrapped cake.

"I'll go get Coconut then. I hope she's not pissed about earlier." Nate said, expertly balancing the four cakes on his hands. Luckily, he had learned how to balance platters so this was cakewalk for him, no pun intended. He and Nick headed to the break room, where Coconut was glumly looking at a mug of tea. Her ears perked up a bit as she looked up.

"Oh, Nate...hi." she said sheepishly. She had brushed her hair down and fixed her make up, the scratch she got from Azuki no longer visible. He carefully set the cakes down on the table, petting her head.

"Hey beautiful..is something wrong?" he asked.

"Am I useless?" she asked.

"What? What makes you say that?" He asked, a little mad that she would even ask that. She sighed and looked down, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Azuki only has me unload the truck, and take stock..just because I'm taller than everyone else. Why did I have to be so muscle-brained?"

"Sweetie, you are not muscle-brained. I don't know why Azuki is being the way she is with you right now, but she's just placing you in a place where your strengths are visible. You are pretty strong, so unloading boxes isn't an issue and you can take stock easily, though you tend to forget things, but thats okay..in a cafe as popular as this one, we're all bound to make that mistake a couple times." he said.

"I know but...I just wish I was more useful. Instead of being the mule." she said. He sighed and took her hand forcing her to her feet. Before she could say anything, he locked lips with her in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened a bit but she settled into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and scratched her chin, earning a cute purr from her.

"You aren't a mule, you are a catgirl...I'll talk to Azuki and see if we can switch your schedule around so I can do the truck while you do morning prep. You taught me how to do it, so I know you can handle it."

"Um...not to break apart this cute moment or whatever but we need to deliver these..and hurry." Nick said, urging them on. Nate sighed, he hated when his time with Coconut was cut short. Nate handed her two of the four cakes he had brought, with him taking two. He looked at Nick.

"Lets go, we have two hours to deliver these and come back, if we hurry, we have an hour to look for your stupid ass gift." he said. They headed out the side door, with Nate making sure he had his money clip and cellphone for the credit orders. They walked down the street to their first delivery, which was Mrs. Diller's hair salon. He had met the kind woman through his sister, when she had insisted on him getting a hair cut, much to his dismay. It was even worse that Coconut had taken her side, and so they had gone to the salon. At least his hair grew back fuller than before do to the treatment the beautician gave him, so that was a plus. It was also the place where Coconut and Maple got their hair cuts, which to them was actually a trim.

"Hey babe, you said something about a gift back in the break room, what did you mean by that?" Coconut asked, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Well, Captain Ahab over there forgot to buy Maple a Valentines day gift, so he's asking me to help him, since I'm apparently the best gift giver ever." Nate said, with an emotionless tone.

"Goddamn it Nate, I told you to call me Ishmael." Nick snapped.

"No we are not doing this." he said firmly.

"Yes we are, and then we will commandeer the Interceptor from the Royal Navy and sail to Tortuga where we will get a pirate crew. After that we will sail to Isla De Muerta, break the curse and end the journey with a bottle of Rum."

"Oh my god." Coconut muttered. If she could slap him, she would. Nate decided not to speak after that, and focused more on his delivery. After ten minutes, they reached the beauty salon, which was brimming with customers. Nick opened the door, allowing Coconut to go inside first, squeals could be heard from the inside, and Nate braced himself for the eventual hugging that would take a hold of Coconut.

Several women, all wearing hair rollers were crowded around the young catgirl, who was blushing and muttering incoherent things. Nate looked around, finding the salon owner rather easily in the crowd of women.

Mrs. Diller was a big woman, with chocolate brown skin. Her hair was up in a bun, held together by two ornamental chopsticks. She was wearing a pink shirt, with a white apron over it, along with matching slacks and heels. She was holding a hair brush in her hands, her acrylic nails barely visible from his angle. He walked over to her, and she smiled brightly, her brown eyes focusing on the cake in his hands.

"Nathan, you finally delivered my cake." she said happily. He chuckled.

"Yup, sorry about that. The cafe is being assaulted with new customers. Especially because of tomorrow." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, the wait is definitely worth its weight in gold. Kashou's cakes are amazing, I was just telling my regulars about them, they all saw that cat fight video on the blog this morning." Mrs. Diller said.

"Oh, they did?"

"Yeah, we tune into Shigure's blog every morning to see the specials. Most of my regulars stop by you guys after coming here. I can definitely say that since La Soleil opened, business in this entire block increased. We're also celebrating our tenth anniversary, its been ten long years since I opened this place, so I felt the need to celebrate with friends."

"Really? Well congratulations on ten years, hopefully the next ten will be as successful. I wouldn't have found this place without my sister, and she loves to embarrass me on a daily basis." he said.

"Where is the little neko anyway? She usually stops by every week for a trim but she hasn't stopped by recently."

"Peppermint is in America right now. Her fashion show in Vegas is in three weeks so their drilling her into the routines and what not. Its a little hectic for her. Me and Coconut are actually going to her show, its gonna be my first time overseas." Nate said, an excited look on his face.

"Well, I can tell you this, America is a great place to visit. If you are there, make sure to visit San Francisco, they got the best bread in the whole state of California. Anyway, how much do I owe ya?"

"Hmm, for that particular cake I believe the price was around sixteen dollars. You didn't order anything extra did you? I may have missed it." he said, opening his pad.

"Now, this is the only thing I got, though I wanted a dozen donuts for myself later on. But alas, I'm on a diet..if I eat to many sweets I'll never be able to get my figure back." she said, breaking into a laugh afterwards. Nate awkwardly laughed as well, focusing more on his phone. Once he had pulled up the credit card app, he checked everything over.

"Alright, I'll just need to swipe your card and your signature and you'll be all set." he said brightly.

"Give me a second dear, its in the back room, girls leave that poor Neko alone already, the poor dear looks like a tomato from all of the petting she's been getting." she said, setting her brush down. She stepped out of the salon into the back room.

"What shampoo do you use dear? Your hair is so beautiful." one of the women said.

"Oh uh...I don't know, my master Shigure is the one that buys my shampoo..she usually washes my hair for me." Coconut replied.

"Your eyes are so alluring, I wish I had eyes like that." another one said. Nate rolled his eyes. Most of the time it was like this especially when Nate and Coconut had to do deliveries to local stores. Even when delivering to residences it was like this, especially with the kids. All the kids seemed to love her tail, and she hated having it pulled. Nick stood next to Nate, a smirk on his face.

"So, she gets this a lot to eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, nearly everywhere we go its like this. Even walking down the street is rather eventful. We're work at a popular cafe after all." he replied.

"Maple gets this a lot too..she usually takes all of this in stride, but Coconut seems to have people issues."

"Its especially bad with kids, I made our route today so we stayed away from the nearby schools and parks. For some reason the kids always pull her tail, rather hard too." he said.

He looked at Coconut, who was standing in front of the mirrors, all of the women around her were talking about her hair and what products to use to keep is sleek and shiny. She had at least become a bit more comfortable around them, her blush was all but gone. She looked up for a second, catching his gaze in the mirror. She smiled warmly at him, the blush returning for a brief moment. He returned her smile with a wide grin, making her blush even more.

"Alright dears, I have my card. Here ya go." Mrs. Diller said, handing Nate her card, which he swiped on his phone. After processing the total and transferring the amount, he handed her the phone for her to sign her name.

"I gotta say, technology has come quite a ways. I still don't get this whole E-phone thing." she said, handing him the phone back.

"Yeah, its a little hard to understand at first, I didn't understand my phone at all when I got it, I handed it to Maple for five minutes and she found every single feature it had, even figured out how the camera worked. Ah, those were the days." he said, remembering the first time he had met the orange haired cat girl.

"Well honey, if you need another hair cut, be sure to stop by, and give Kashou my thanks for this wonderful cake. Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day Mrs. Diller...enjoy the cake, and congrats on ten years." he said. He grabbed the other cake and nodded to Coconut, who bid her farewells to the women and headed to the door. They all had sad looks on their faces, but happily waved them off. Nate released a breath, finally being away from that salon. He looked at his pad, quickly finding the next address.

"Alright you two, the next cake is going to River Ave, that's five streets from here." he said.

"Ugh...can we hurry up? Its been half an hour already, at this rate we won't be able to go on my gift search." Nick said.

"I understand you want to look for a gift alright, but you can wait. I don't want to rush to my next location and risk ruining the cakes. Kashou works hard enough and having him lose a customer because of your fuck up is something I don't want on my conscience." he said firmly.

"Fine, I get it. Lets just go already." he said, making his way up the street. Coconut and Nate shared a sad look.

Luckily, they didn't have to deliver to anymore shops, so they were able to reach their locations rather fast. When they finished, they had an hour and ten minutes left to spare, and while Nate would normally head back to La Soleil to work the bar for a bit, he decided to use this time to help Nick with his little dilemma. He looked at his watch, humming to himself.

"Okay, we got enough time before the twelve o'clock lunch rush, so we can look around the nearby stores. What do you think May would like for a gift?" he asked Nick, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Maple is weird, she'll be wanting something one day and a new thing the next." He replied.

"How is she weird? If anything Maple is to damn proper all the time, she acts like a typical girl..so if you go by that, you should get her something cute..or at least something that will tear her eyes away from that damn phone of hers." Coconut said firmly.

"Something cute for a proper girl, you know how hard that is Coco? There are to many freaking things she'd like." Nick retorted.

"No need to yell dude, take a deep breath and calm yourself down. Think with an open mind. You've dated Maple for nine months now, and you have to know something about her that involves her likes...what is one thing that stands out more than another?" Nate asked. He unbuttoned his suit, since it was a little hot. He was gonna have a talk with Kashou about him wearing some casual clothes on hot days, because the sun was unbearable.

"Well...she likes clothes." He said.

"Alright then, lets go to a clothing store and see if we can find something." Nate said. He took Coconut's hand, slipping his fingers through her own as they walked.

They found an interesting store near River Ave, a place call La Couture, and if Nate had studied French good enough, that word meant culture. The first thing he saw on the window was a poster of his sister, wearing a beautiful ensemble. It consisted of a light pink ruffled top, with a matching ruffled skirt, white stockings and brown leather boots. She was of course winking, with her lips puckered.

"Damn, Peppermint is everywhere, this isn't the first time I've seen her in town either." Nick said.

"At least you know quality clothes are sold here, lets go in." Nate said, holding the door open for both him and Coconut.

The boutique was just as one would expect it, filled with clothing..soft classical music was playing through the speakers. The racks were filled with lots of frilly clothes. Nate spotted some jeans on the other side of the store, along with some more casual shirts. A few girls their age were looking around, and some guys were around as well, most likely workers or boyfriends that were dragged clothes shopping. That or they were looking for something, just like they were.

"So...see anything she'd like?" Nate asked.

"No not really." Nick replied. He looked at Coconut who seemed a bit disinterested. She glanced at him, brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Well, you're a girl...so find something."

"I am not a search dog." she said.

"Come on, you're Maple's sister. That means you know more about her than I do."

"And you are her boyfriend, meaning you know half of the crap I don't know about her. We may be sisters but we don't talk about our likes and dislikes, especially for fashion, seeing as Shigure is the one that picks out my clothes."

"Alright, how about the three of us split up and look for things she may like. We'll meet up by the perfume department in ten minutes to see what we got." Nate said.

"Great idea..I'll go search this way." Nick said, walking off toward the frilly dresses.

"I'll go see if I can find something over here, Maple seems fond of school attire, so I may find something there. Good look sweetie." Coconut said, giving Nate a brief kiss before walking off, bell jingling as she walked. He perked up a bit and walked down to the center of the store, where the skirts and stockings were located.

Nick sighed as he sifted through a particular clothes rack. He had found some dresses Maple may like, but the thing was, he didn't know what her size was. She wasn't that much taller than he was, but that was in heels. He was also too shy to ask about her three sizes, that and she'd most likely connect the dots. He groaned, slamming his head against the rack.

"I'm such an idiot..I have a beautiful girlfriend and I'm too much of a retard to get her something nice. I'm a failure." he said so to himself. His phone started ringing, making him look up. A few people looked at him weird, seeing the red mark on his forehead. He drew his phone from his pocket, ignoring the bright orange phone case he had put on it. He swiped the screen, holding the phone to his ear.

"Thank you for calling Macaroni Heaven, this is Horace P McTitties speaking."

" _Oh my god, are you seriously still doing that?"_

"Well duh, I've been doing it since I got rejected by Macaroni Heaven, fucking assholes..so what's up Maple?" he asked.

" _I'm on break and wanted to hear your voice. How are deliveries?"_

"Oh uh..we finished a few minutes ago but uh...Nate decided to..take Coconut to the..dog park?"

" _The dog park? Why the hell would he take her there?"_

"I dunno, to see dogs?"

" _Hmm..well whatever..are you coming back soon? I think Kashou has a few extra things for you to do, and we have more deliveries. I have two after my break."_

"I'll be back soon. I can't leave the poor man hanging on my first day...I just gotta find Nate and Coconut."

" _Okay..how do you like your present? Are you wearing it?"_ she asked.

"Hehe, yes I am. I love it sweetie."

" _I know you do. You love Mountain Dew so it made sense...I can't wait to see what you got me, whatever it is, it will be unique, that's for sure. Not that you need to get me anything, just being with you is enough."_

"No no, don't worry. You're gift is amazing, so amazing that you'll love me, you'll love me long time." he said. Maple giggled, making him blush a bit.

" _I'll bet..aw crap..I gotta go. I seriously need to do those deliveries now..I'll see ya soon."_

"See ya soon...oh and before you go..um..just for reference...uh..what's are your sizes?" he asked. One of the female workers that was racking the clothes near him giggled rather audibly, earning a glare from him.

" _Oh my, little Nicky is interested in my sizes eh?"_

"Please May-May, I'm just curious is all...Coconut keeps bragging about having a bigger bust than you and I want to prove her wrong."

" _Hmm, is that so? Alright, my three sizes are 36C-24-36. Prove her wrong for me babe, love you."_

"Love you too. Mwah..bye." he said, ending the call. He looked up, seeing several people looking at him.

"What? Ya'll never seen a grown ass man shopping for his catgirl girlfriend before?" he snapped. He turned around, eyes widening. He grinned.

"Perfect."

Nate was having a bit of luck with his search, at least he had his sister's lessons to go buy. With Maple being around five foot five, he was able to find several dresses her size. The only problem he had was finding something that she'd truly like. Sure he found things that were orange or had some maple inspired things on them, but he didn't find that dress that screamed, "Wear Me". He was also lacking the three sizes he'd need to find something that fit so he was just eyeballing it. He brushed some of his spiky hair out of his eyes, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, meeting eyes with a young woman, around thirty or so. She had short blonde hair tied in a bun. She was wearing a loose fitting top, along with a long black skirt, that reached to her knees. She finished her look off with some black heels. Her bright blue eyes met his own, a smile on her face.

"Hello there young man. Are you the manager here? If so aren't you a little young to be one?" she asked.

"Um...no and I don't think so. Sorry miss, I don't work here." he said, looking back to the dresses.

"Why are you in a suit then? Who just walks around in a suit?"

"Um, a lot of people actually. And if you must know I work at a cafe, I'm still wearing my apron and name tag." he said.

"Nate? Why is it sideways?" she asked.

"My girlfriend wrote it for me because she was too excited to wait for our boss to do it. If you'd please, I'm looking for something right now." he said firmly.

"If you work at a cafe, why are you wearing a tie with moons on it? Shouldn't you be wearing a tie with donuts on it or something? Or coffee cups?" she asked. Nate's eyes narrowed in anger. This woman's nasally voice was driving him nuts.

"I'm not wearing my coffee cup and donuts tie because its dirty. It tends to happen when you work at a cafe." he replied. He found a particular dress that would look nice on Maple, the light orange color contrasted perfectly with her eyes. The waist was accented by a black ribbon that had a few maple leaves on it. It was perfect.

"Oh my, what a beautiful dress." the blonde woman said, taking it from his hands. She pressed it against herself, a smile on her face.

"How does it look handsome?"

"Stranger Danger, step away from me." Nate said, walking away from her.

"Hey wait, I'm not done talking with you." the woman said, running after him.

Coconut wasn't having as much luck as Nate was, she was looking at some skirts, pressing them against herself to see if it looked good. She knew Maple's waist size so it was easy to find something. But none of the skirts fit her style.

She placed the one in her hands back on the rack and headed to another one not to far away. She started looking through them, making blegh sounds every time she found a particularly ugly one. She finally found an orange plaid skirt that was ruffled at the ends, the perfect one to go with one of her white shirts. She smiled a bit, holding the skirt up.

"Ha, and Shigure said I can't find myself some clothes. I have a pretty good fashion sense if I say so myself."

"Ew gross...look at what I found skulking in the school department." a familiar voice said. Coconut looked around, finally meeting eyes with Britney, the beautiful blonde diva strode up to her, a snooty smirk on her face. She was the same as Coconut remembered, condescending in every way possible. This was further accented by the clothes she was wearing, a sleeveless black shirt with the word love on it, in bold pink letters, a pleated skirt with white frills, along with white flip flops. She had lot of make up on her face, and her eyes were covered in black mascara. Her long blonde hair was down and curled at the ends. She was also holding a very expensive looking purse in her hands. Coconut smirked, tilting her head a bit.

"I can say the same for you...I wasn't expecting you to be looking for school clothes, oh wait...you were too slow to actually graduate so it actually makes sense." she said.

"Oh wow, did you write that one yourself or did someone write it for you?"

"Actually, your mother wrote it for me, she's a nice woman. No at all like her bratty little girl."

"You bitch, don't bring my mother into this." Britney snapped.  
"Why do you go back to the zoo you ran out of and leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to deal with you." she said, glancing back at the skirt. Britney reached for it, ripping it out of her hands.

"Hey, give it back."

"No, a stupid slutty catgirl like you doesn't deserve this beautiful skirt."

"Its not for me you ass, its for my sister." she snapped.

"Oh, even worse. This is a skirt made by humans for humans, not half breed humanoid cats." Britney said.  
"You know, I maybe half human but I'm still half cat too. I can mess you up if you drive me over the edge." Coconut warned.

"Oh, and what is the cute kitty going to do? Is she going to scratch me? Are you gonna scratch my face? You big breasted waste of life." Britney said, shaking the skirt in front of her. Coconut kept her cool, taking deep breaths through her nose.

"What's wrong? Is the big bad kitty witty getting angry? Hows about I scratch your chin? Maybe rub your tummy wummy." she continued, her hand reaching for Coconut's chin. The catgirl waited for the right moment and took a firm hold of her wrist, surprising the blonde. With a firm cry, she drove her fist into Britney's chin, delivering an uppercut to her jaw. The blonde flew back a few feet, landing on her back, clearly stunned. Coconut grabbed the skirt from her where it lay on the floor, nose wrinkled a bit.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, this would look horrible on Maple. You can have it." she said, tossing it on the ground. She turned on her heel and walked off, a smile on her face.

Britney however stood up, a little groggy from the hit. She let out a scream and ran at Coconut. The catgirl took advantage of her cat side and sprung out of the way. The blonde girl came to a rough stop and turned around, aiming her fist at Coconut, who easily blocked the attack. She got into a low stance, eyes narrowed, watching the blonde's movements.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm a black melt in mixed martial arts." she said proudly.

"Grr...I don't care what kind of belt you have, I'm kicking your ass bitch." she cried, running at her again. Coconut easily evaded the weak punch, taking a hold of the girl's arm. She drove her elbow into her jaw, getting a cry of pain out of her. She swept her off her feet, slamming her chest first into the ground. Britney gasped, having lost the air out of her lungs. The sounds of running filled her ears and she turned around, seeing several security guards running toward them.

"Uh oh." she muttered.

"AHH, I can't find anything here. Fuck." Nick shouted, tipping over a clothes rack. A few girls screamed loudly, being startled from the young man's outburst.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." a man said firmly. Nick glared at him.

"Oh hurr durr de durr. You want me to leave? I haven't done shit man, you have no idea what its like being me. I haven't found jack fuck for my girlfriend and she's gonna be pissed." he shouted.  
"Sir, please lower your voice and make your way to the exit."

"Fuck you."

"Alright men, take him out of here. I can't believe this..first those two girls fighting and now this? Make sure to take his picture as well, I don't want him in here ever again." the man said. Nick spit on the ground, flipping the man off and headed to the doors.

Nate was at the register, trying to pay the outfit he had selected for Maple to wear. It had been a challenge, especially with the blonde woman following him, (her name was Frankie by the way). She hadn't stopped talking at all. There was a bit of a line as well, so he had to wait even longer. His eye twitched, and he was grinding his teeth together.

"And then, you know what he did? Guess what he did? No, well he took me to Olive Garden, it was so totally cool. What about you? Have you been there? Its a great restaurant..my little sister and I go there really often..me and.."

"Oh my god, will you shut the fuck up? You are literally the most fucking annoying woman I have had the dishonor of meeting in my entire life. You are the epitome of annoying, your voice is so nasally, that you put first graders with retainers to shame. You are uncoordinated, unsophisticated and full of shit. My girlfriend is literally smarter than you are, and she's a catgirl. I have lost millions of brain cells trying to process the fucking questions that fly through your teeth. And by the way, no one uses the word Egregious to describe pasta. I would rather sit in a room, listening to Adolf Hitler, Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus and Jessica Simpson's bad attempt at a barber shop quartet. You are more annoying than a clown at a birthday party. And that _Egregious_ attempt at singing Taylor Swifts Shake it up, sounded like Selena Gomez using an oscillating fan as an auto tuner. Please don't ever come near me again, you are an _Egregious_ waste of life." he said, taking a deep breath. Everyone looked at him, eyes wide and several people were even recording him. They all seemed to ignore the loud crash that came from the back of the store. Frankie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well I never. You are such a dick." she said, slapping him across the face.

"Yeah, get out of here you douche bag. You shouldn't treat women like that."

Everyone started booing him, forcing him to drop the clothes he had picked and rush to the door. Someone shouted "And don't come back" at him as the doors closed. He buttoned his suit and fixed his tie, holding his nose up.

"Well, I didn't like this store anyway."

Seconds later, three security guards came out, one tossing Coconut out of the store, and a second one holding Nick by the arm. The third was a surprise, he actually saw Britney getting pushed out of the store, a visible scratch on her face, along with a bloody nose. He caught the smirk on Coconut's face, and he gave her a proud smile.

"All of you are never to return to the store, especially you suit boy, you douche bag." the manager said, slamming the door rather hard. Nate looked away, still holding his head high.

"I hate this place anyway. Fuck this place..lets go Coconut."

"Sure thing babe." she said, taking his hand and slipping his fingers through her own.

"Oh my god, so the rumors are true, I can't believe you are dating a cat girl." Britney said. Nate completely ignored her, looking at Nick.

"Lets go Nick we have too...what the fuck are you doing?" he shouted. Nick only grinned as he rubbed his ass on the door, his pants around his ankles.

"Ha, eat my shit you fucks." he shouted. He saw the security guards coming back and he quickly pulled his pants up, breaking into a sprint. Nate ran off as well, pulling Coconut with him as he went. They ran a few blocks at least until the guards gave up their run and walked back to the store. They all sighed in relief..they realized they had made it to the river side, seeing the benches and vending machines near them. They shared a laugh as Nate walked toward the machines, slipping a few bills into it.

"Want anything in specific?" he asked.

"You know me man." Nick said, Nate pressed the button, and the Mountain Dew can dropped down, he grabbed it and tossed it to his friend, who quickly opened it and downed the soft drink.

"Just get me a Pepsi, the cherry kind." Coconut said.

"We can share, I only have enough for one..my dumb ass never has change on me." he said. The girl nodded and took a seat at the bench, glancing at her watch.

"We have fifteen minutes before we're due back at the cafe. What the hell did you do to get tossed out?" She asked, looking at Nick.

"I threw a clothes rack because I couldn't find anything, you?"

"Meh, I fought Britney. She started it though, so I only reacted in self defense. The bitch didn't know I have a black belt in mixed martial arts." she said, looking at her glossy purple nails. Nate took a long sip from his drink before handing it to Coconut, who eagerly gulped it down.

"What about you Nateru?"

"I was followed by some bitch named Frankie, god she was annoying..like holy shit. Her voice pissed me off so hard..I sorta snapped..I'm sure you can find the video on YouChube." he said.

"What did you say to her?" Coconut asked.

"I don't remember, I'm pretty sure I said something about an oscillating fan at some point." he said.

"Whatever the case, we are back to square one. I don't think clothes is something Maple needs anyway, I've seen her closet." Nick said sadly.

"Well, I don't have an idea at the moment." Nate said, taking the bottle back from Coconut. The girl crossed her legs, resting her chin on her left hand. She was deep in thought. Her bracelet glittered a bit in the sunlight, hitting Nick in the face. He looked away from it, not wanting the light in his eyes. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked back at Coconut, focusing on the bracelet.

"That's it...I can get her a charm bracelet." he said.

"Ah..really?" Coconut asked, glancing at her own.

"Yeah, its perfect..how much did you pay for that one Nate?"

"1,342 dollars...and with the charms I've gotten it, that brings the total to 1,414 dollars and 45 cents."

"That's way too expensive...you really paid that much for it?"

"Yes I did Nick, because I love Coconut with all my heart, and even though it bought it for that bitch Britney, it still means a lot to me that she took it out of the trash when I didn't want to see it." he said firmly. Coconut beamed, her ears perked up and her tail wagged a bit. A low purr escaping her lips. Nick, completely ignored the heart felt statement and looked at Coconut.

"I'll buy it off of you."

"Wha...seriously? I'm not selling it. This means more to me than you think."

"Come on Coco, I'm at my wits end. I'll throw in this Mountain Dew, its still half full."

"NO." she snapped.

"Please...I'll even give you extra for the new charm Nate bought you."

"Dude, really? That was a surprise you ass hat." Nate snapped.

"Whoops, sorry dude."

"I don't think sorry cuts it this time around. Come on Coconut, I may as well give you the damn thing, considering the surprise was ruined." He said. Coconut stood up, taking his hand in her own, both of them started walking back to the cafe.

"Nate..Coconut please don't go...I don't want to disappoint Maple...she's special to me and I want to make her happy. She's the love of my life." He said loudly. Nate stopped, taking a deep breath. He looked back at Nick, who was glancing at the ground.

"Fine, I'll fucking help you. But you need to stop acting like an ass and start acting mature. This is Maple's special day, and we don't need you to fuck up. We have ten minutes before we're due back at La Soleil, I'm sure we can find something." He said firmly.

"I can't think of anything. The bracelet idea sounded good but, Coconut already has one...I don't think Maple would like jewelry anyway." he said.

"She doesn't seem fond of something like that, now that you mention it." Coconut replied.

"Well, lets walk and talk...we might think of something." Nate said. They started their walk back to La Soleil, each tossing ideas around for possible gifts. Coconut had suggested a phone case, seeing as Maple loved her phone almost as much as she loved wearing school clothes. They passed by a hot dog stand, which was getting decent business. Nate wanted to buy something but had decided against it, since he could just grab a slice of coffee cake back at the shop. Nick's ears perked up when he heard the radio announcer.

" _Alright ladies and gentlemen it seems no one has been able to guess the name of the song that we have been playing all morning. Remember, if you guess the song correctly, you and a friend will win tickets to tomorrow nights Hatsune Miku concert, along with backstage passes to see Miku in person. Just dial 1-855-293-3421 after the song with your answer."_

The song started playing, and Nick instantly recognized it. He looked at Nate and Coconut who were still debating on buying hot dogs.

"Quick, pull out your phone and dial that number. Before someone else calls in." he said, quickly dialing the number to the station.

"What?" Nate asked. Coconut shrugged and took her phone out, dialing the station number.

"Um..its occupied." she said.

"Well keep trying damn it." Nick snapped, ending the call and redialing the number. Each of them tried three more times, only to get the occupied tone.

" _Alright it seems we have a caller...caller you're on the air, what's your name?."_

" _Oh my gosh, this is so cool. Hi mom, I can't believe I'm on the radio. My name is Frankie."_

"Sweet baby Jesus..Frankie got on the radio." Nate said firmly..at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take that radio and throw it as far as he could.

" _Um..caller what is the name of the song?"_

" _The song? That's easy, its Meteor."_ She said.

" _I'm sorry caller the song we played is definitely not Meteor..are you sure you listen to Hatsune Miku?"_

" _Well duh, of course I listen to her. I wouldn't have said Meteor if I hadn't."_

" _Well I'm sorry to say, that isn't the song. Thanks for playing...alright we have a second caller, go ahead caller your on the air."_

"Uh hello, my name is Nate."

Nick looked up, seeing his friend holding his phone to his ear, a surprised look in his eyes.

" _Nice to meet ya Nate..do you know the title of the song?"_

Nick grabbed the phone from his friends hand taking a deep breath, he placed it next to his ear, looking at the radio.

"The name of the song is World's End Dancehall and its a duet with Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka."

" _Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Young Nate congratulations you have just won two tickets to Hatsune Miku's concert tomorrow night at the Chromo Dome Arena. These are VIP back stage passes and you'll be able to meet the band and hangout with them..all I need is your age to verify that you meet the requirements._

"Okay, I'm Nineteen years old and I.."

" _Oh I'm sorry Nate...but in order to participate you have to be 21 years of age."_

"What...seriously? That's bogus."  
 _"We did state the rules before we begun this game...you got the song right but you don't meet the requirements. My deepest apologies."  
_ "No..what the hell damn it...this is bullshit, you don't have any idea what I have been through, and its not even noon. I fucked up and couldn't buy my girlfriend a present for tomorrow, and now that I get something right you're saying that I can't have it because of my fucking age? How stupid is that?" he shouted. The radio announcer hung up the call, but sadly the entire outburst had made it on the air.

" _Our deepest apologies for that last caller..we'll play another song for the next series of callers."_

Nick hung his head low, a few of the people on the line pat his shoulder, offering their condolences. He sighed and handed the phone back to Nate. He smiled sadly as his friend took the phone.  
"Thanks for trying man, at least you got through." he said.  
"Don't feel down dude...maybe if I call back I can.."

"Don't bother, you're only twenty, so you don't qualify either. I think I'm gonna head back to La Soleil and get back to work..we only have three minutes anyway." he said, shoulders slumping as he walked. Nate sighed, looking at Coconut.

"Poor Nick...I haven't seen him this sad in a long time...since before he started dating Maple in fact."

"We tried our best, but we simply can't do anything, not with the time constraint." she said sadly. He gave her a firm kiss, grasping her hand tightly.

"Don't fret...I think I got an idea." he said with a smile.

When they returned to La Soleil, they were greeted by Chocola and Vanilla, who were starting to handle the lunch rush. The cool air of the central AC cooled Nate off and he smiled a bit, loosening his tie. He kissed Coconut before heading back to the kitchen. Kashou was busy kneading some bread dough. His face was covered in flower and he seemed a bit flustered. Nick was washing some dishes, a pair of orange headphones over his ears, his music blasting through them. He sighed, walking over to Kashou.

"Stressed out?" he asked, leaning against the table. Kashou looked up, a tired look in his eyes.

"Yes...we got twenty orders to fill out, and I'm still getting things ready for that catering party tomorrow." he said.

"Man, I feel bad for taking tomorrow off. Maybe Coconut will understand if I schedule myself back in."

"No no, I'll be fine. Shigure, Azuki and I can handle everything. And we'll have Vanilla and Chocola with us too." he reassured.

"But still..."

"Anyway..what happened with him? He came back all deflated and started washing the dishes. Vanilla was rather surprised." he said. He finished kneading the dough and placed it inside a bread pan. He set it aside and covered it with plastic. He would usually put six loafs in the oven at a time, and by the looks of it, that was his fifth one.

"He's a little disappointed because...he wasn't able to find something for Maple." he said quietly.

"Ah, gotcha. Well, I did hear him on the radio a few minutes ago, I could tell it was him a mile away." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah..oh right..we also got kicked out of La Couture, also if you see me on YouChube, don't think less of me. It was a moment of weakness." he said firmly.

"Uh...right..anyway how were the deliveries?"

"Aside from Mrs. Diller's very eventful one, all of them were peaceful. We all got a nice tip from Priscilla...I don't know how many Yule logs she's ordered from here this week alone." he said. He handed Kashou the money clip, containing their earnings.

"Any credit orders?"

"Two of them were credit orders, Azuki should have gotten the confirmation email by now. I transferred the funds to our account..and that was all before the lunch rush." he said proudly. Kashou rolled his eyes, handing him the money clip back.  
"Give that to Azuki alright..once the rush is over you can take your break." he said.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna skip the break...can you tell me where Maple went? I need to talk to her." he said.

"She went on her deliveries half an hour ago. I don't really know where she is right now."

"Damn...I was hoping she was still around. This really complicates my idea." he said.

"An idea huh? What is it you are planning might I inquire?" he asked.

"Uh uh, I'm not spilling any secrets. Besides this is for Nick...hmm..what about Cinnamon, is she around?"

"She's in the back room, she came back from her deliveries a few minutes ago...flustered as always." he said.

"We seriously need to find her a boyfriend. I can't believe she has lewd thoughts 24/7..I mean jeez she gets lewd thoughts from the simplest of things. Like pollinating flowers for instance."

"Yeah, but she's perfect in her own way..it makes her unique..better hurry if you want to talk with her."

He nodded and excused himself, heading to the back room. He walked through the kitchen, easily finding Cinnamon at the dining room table. He still couldn't believe Kashou and his catgirls all lived there. It was such a nice apartment..though the Minaduki's house was equally as lavish. The girl was reading a book, a bright blush on her face. She was sweating a bit, little meows escaping her lips. He stood in front of her, hands at his hips.

"Really Cinnamon? The flower book again?"

"Wah...N-Nate..w-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you real quick..but I can't believe you are reading that flower book again, what about pollinating flowers turns you on?" he asked.

"What? N-nothing...its just so..lewd."

"What? You mean when a sperm cell enters the flower's womb after a bee lands on it."

"Nyah...don't talk about it like that." she said, making a weird face.

"Moving on...do you know if Maple has her eye on anything? Anything at all?" he asked.

"Um...well she was talking about this phone case, one that glowed bright orange in the dark..she hates to admit it but she's afraid of the dark. No one knows what could hide in it, oh my..even a big burly man can hide in it. He can take advantage of it and make his move." she said. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Stay with me Cinnamon...what about this phone case, what does it look like and where did she see it?" he asked.

"Uh...she saw it at the E-store...the big one that opened up in the mall a few weeks back."

"Ew, E-store stuff is wicked expensive...well I might as well do him this solid. Thanks for the help Cinnamon..it really makes my job a little easier." he said firmly. He scratched her ears, earning a guttural moan from her, something he wasn't expecting. He closed the flower book and took it with him.

"No more flower book Cinnamon, I mean it. You need to read less erotic things, though I can't see how this is erotic."

"Nyah...you're so mean to me Nate." she said with a pout.

He set the book down on the counter when he returned to the cafe. He stood next to Coconut who was handling the orders. She didn't even say anything, just handed him the pad with the orders on it. He grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on, pulling out a box and heading to the display.

He placed an assorted variety of donuts inside. He set the box on the counter, making sure it was neatly closed. He grabbed a second box and started placing bagels inside it. Coconut brushed past him, three cups of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Sweetheart, can you get me order 89?" she asked.

"Sure thing." he said, grabbing smaller box and placing a half dozen Apple Fritters inside. He handed it to Coconut, writing the name of the customer on the side of it.

"Number 89, order up." Coconut called out. A short man in a business suit walked over to the counter. Nate finished the third box of donuts, setting them aside for his girlfriend to take care of. He walked over to the bar and grabbed his pad, brushing some of the powder from his gloves.

"Welcome to La Soleil, may I take your order?" he asked politely. The young woman, who looked no older than him smiled and looked at the display in front of him.

"Could I have some of those Macaroons?"

"Sure thing, would you like a specific kind or assorted?"

"Surprise me. Now for the coffee, brace yourself its a long and specific order." she said. He cracked his neck.

"I work in a place filled with catgirls, trust me, I'm braced." he said.

"Okay, can I get a Non fat, decaf soy mocha latte with extra foam please?" she said. His eyes widened a bit as he wrote it down.

"I take it back, I wasn't bracing hard enough." he said. She giggled.

"You at least are funnier than the people at Skylarks Coffee." she said.

"Don't fret, I'll get you your coffee, is that for here or to go?" he asked.

"To go please...I'm sort of skipping school right now so I have to be back before the next period starts." she said.

"Gotcha...Coconut, ring her up while I make her order." he said, setting the pad down. He stepped off the line and walked over to the espresso machine, grabbing one of the disposable cups from the stack beside him.

As he was preparing the coffee though, he started thinking back on what Cinnamon had said. Maple had wanted a new phone case, which made sense since her face was almost always on that thing. Coconut had suggested that idea before and yet Nick had turned it down..maybe this would work in his favor. The machine beeped and he poured the coffee into the cup, walking over to the foaming machine. Once he was done, he handed the customer her drink and she thanked him, walking off with her box of Macaroons.

He had to handle six more orders in the span of half an hour, each growing more intricate by the minute. He gave props to Chocola and Vanilla who were prancing all over the store, taking orders and delivering things to their respective tables. The two catgirls got swamped like this on a daily basis and they just shook it off like nothing. Coconut was busy handling the register, which dinged every other second. She had dropped the box at least three times in the span of fifteen minutes. With all of the deliveries they still had to fulfill, Kashou was making a killing.

When the lunch rush finally ended, everyone took a breather, finding an empty chair to sit in. Nate and Coconut were sitting on the floor back to back, each breathing a bit hard. Chocola had practically fallen asleep at an empty table and Vanilla was busy counting her tips. Azuki appeared from the back, a smile on her face.

"Great job on handling another lunch rush everyone. I can tell we made more today than any day this week, you all deserve a break, but we can't just close either. So get back to work after five." she said.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't do anything but take stock." Coconut muttered. Azuki glared at her, but the equal glare she got from Nate stopped her from saying anything. He waited until she was gone to speak.

"Don't entice he sweetie, I don't want you two fighting."

"You know its true." she replied.

"I know, don't think I'm taking sides either...anyway I need to borrow your car."

"Huh, why?"

"I need to head to the mall, I decided to skip my break and just use the time to help Nick out." he said. She smiled brightly, using her tail to scratch his nose.

"Aw, aren't you a good friend."

"Achoo...damn it Coco, I told you to stop doing that." He snapped, rubbing his nose. A bright flash filled his line of sight, making him glare at Shigure, who was holding her phone in her hands.

"This will be perfect for the blog, mind putting these kitty ears on?" she asked, handing him some black cat ears.

"I'm not putting those on Shigure." he replied.

"I'll give you a raise." she said. He quickly put the ears on his head, getting a smile from her.

"Say Neko."

"No." he deadpanned, as she took the picture. Coconut giggled a bit and dug her hand in her apron, pulling out a set of black keys.

"You know how to drive stick right?" she asked.

"My sister forced me to learn. Besides, I think I can handle a 75 Mustang with a V8 engine that also happens to be a manual shift." he said, standing up. He spun the keys around his finger as Coconut stood up, she pulled out her wallet and opened it, ruffling through the bills that were inside it.

"Here, put a 10 in the tank, I was running a bit low." she said, he took the bill and placed it in his pocket.

"Here's to hoping I find something." he said. She smiled and kissed him firmly, messing up his hair a bit. She pulled away, a sassy look on her face.

"You'll find something, I'm sure of it. Good luck." she said.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

With that he stepped out of the store, returning for a split second to take off the kitty ears he was still wearing. He walked over to the cherry red Mustang and opened the door, getting into the drivers seat. He slipped the key in the ignition, whirling the engine to life. If there was something he loved more than Coconut, it was her car..it was his dream car, and knowing that his beautiful girlfriend was the owner of it made it that much better. He was about to drive off when he heard a tap on the window. He looked over, seeing a flustered Nick, he rolled his eyes and popped the lock, allowing him to enter the car.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were taking off?" he asked.

"I dunno...I was gonna keep it a surprise from you and Maple, but I guess it makes this easier." he said. Nick put his seat belt on, rolling the window down.

"Hell yeah...I was thinking and I got a couple new ideas we can try out." he said.

"I got an idea of my own. I spoke with Cinnamon earlier and she said she was interested in a phone case that glowed in the dark, so I'm gonna check it out." he said. He waited for the cars to pass by before driving off. He shifted into second gear and took off down the street, a stupid grin on his face.

"You really love this car don't you?" Nick asked.

"Yes I do..but not as much as my girlfriend."

"Riiiight, you ever think of hitting it in this car?"

"Wha...no." Nate said angrily.

"Come on man, you have to have thought about it...hit it and quit it?"

"No, I have not thought of hitting and quitting in this car..the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. They came to a stop at a red light. They saw a few kids crossing the street.

"The hell, was it a half day or something?" Nick asked.

"Pfft, maybe." he said. The light turned green and he shifted to third, speeding down the open road.

"But anyway, now that you've been dating Coconut for seven weeks, you think you guys are ready to move into the next phase of your relationship?" he asked.

"I dunno, you've been dating Maple for nine months, you ready to move into that phase yet?" he asked, glancing at him as he pulled up to another light.

"Well, I ask because you've known Coconut for three years. I didn't meet Maple until last year, and even then, I was too damn nervous around her to say anything. Even though she was sweet enough to make conversation, through my awkwardness, she saw someone who she could dedicate herself too. You know me, not a lot of girls can deal with my unique personality. Remember Jessica?"

"First off, Jessica was a cunt, I knew that from the moment we stepped into Montgomery Junior Prep that she was like that. The Eighth grade wasn't a place for relationships anyway..middle school relationships don't last." he said firmly.

"I know but...you could say it was a passing crush...there was Karin in high school."

"Karin took advantage of your grades in science for her own academic benefit. If anything, she deserved the beating Peppermint gave her." He said. He turned into another street, focusing once more on the road.

"Okay, I get that but...I don't know. Even when Shigure asked me to take her to that clothing store it was a bit awkward. It was a good thing we passed that McDolans when we did, else we wouldn't have started talking about American food. Its been forever since I went to America to visit my grandparents."

"Right, I forgot you were from across the pond." he said.

"But going back to the previous topic, when do you think asking for sex is appropriate?" he asked. Nate slammed on the brakes, almost hitting the car in front of him. He looked at Nick, eyes widened.  
"Dude, what the literal fuck?" he shouted.

"Sorry, I should have worded it better."

"No, you shouldn't have said it at all. You don't ask your best friend, hey bestest buddy pal o' mine, when should I fuck my girl? And expect a normal reaction from me." he said. He focused on the road ahead of him, finally entering the mall parking lot. He quickly found a parking spot, turning the car off.

"Its an honest question man. We haven't done anything at all, but lately we've been getting friskier and friskier..one night I may not be able to hold myself off." he said.

"Well, if I have to be honest with you, you are at the ideal spot in your relationship to be doing that...but remember, only if she wants it too. She hasn't experienced her first heat yet, so it might be ideal that you get it over with before it starts, I remember when Chocola started heat, Kashou had a hard time dealing with her for a few days." he said.

"Well like I asked before, since you've known Coconut longer, would you do it if the chance presented itself?" he asked.

"If she wants it yes. But you gotta remember, sex isn't the important part of a relationship. The important part of a relationship is to be with each other, and devote your time to them. When you are in love, you'll find that the stupid things aren't important, what matters is them, not the material things and not the sexual things. What matters the most, is your heart." he said. He pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the door, he took a second to unbutton his suit, pulling it off himself. He got out of the car, rolling his sleeves up. He was glad he wasn't sweating at least. Nick looked down for a few seconds, before getting out of the car. He rolled up the window and locked the door, following after Nate who was almost to the entrance.

"So, what exactly are you thinking of getting her?" Nate asked, as the teen caught up to him.

"Well, I thought of a few things..the first being a necklace, since she got me a cool one. The second one was a phone case, but you seem to be on the ball with that idea."

"Well, I wasn't just gonna help you with Maple, I have to get Coconut something else, seeing as your dumb ass told her about the charm I got her." he snapped.

"Ehehe, sorry..what charm did you get her anyway?"

"A turtle dove...I was gonna get her a heart but that's so cliché." he said.

"Hmm."

As they walked through the food court, walking past the food stands and entering the first lines of stores. Nick lost himself in the many ideas he had come up with. They passed by a tattoo parlor, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, what about me and Maple getting matching tattoos?" he asked.

"Dude are you stupid? Catgirls can't get inked up..the hell?" he asked.

"Well why not?"

"Well for one it would be bad for their health, and if they could get inked up, Maple wouldn't handle the pain. She's too girly for a tattoo anyway. You need to think about her personality more." he said firmly.

"Think with her personality eh?" he muttered. He looked around for a few seconds, an idea finally popping into his head.

"Hey, think we can split up for a bit? I think I found something that she might like."

"If you say so...we can meet at the food court in half an hour." he said, looking at his watch.

"Great..see ya then." Nick said, running off. Nate shrugged and made way to the phone store.

He hadn't been to the E-store in a long time, since getting his E-phone 6 actually. It was Maple that had pushed him on to getting it, just so that she had someone to send LIME stamps too. He had to admit, the orange haired catgirl was very versed in texting, being able to make any emoticon with any keyboard no matter the language. If there was a bigger phonaholic on the planet, he'd be surprised.

"Welcome to the E-store nya..would you like some help?"

Nate was surprised to find a catgirl working at such a fancy store. She looked really adorable, with soft facial features and bright blue eyes. Her long brown hair was tied into twin tails with red ribbons, her ears were rather furry, and tipped with white fur. She was wearing the stores uniform, a red shirt, with matching black jeans. She was wearing worn sneakers. Around her neck was a lanyard with her identification on it. She was also wearing a black choker with a lime green bell on it.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for a new phone case. Preferably for an E-phone 5S." he said.

"Right this way nya, we still have tons of them on sale. My name is Auburn, I'm sort of new here but don't let that change your opinion of me. I'm still a very helpful catgirl."

"I'm sure you are. Don't worry, all of my co-workers are catgirls so I'm used to it." he replied. Auburn stopped in front of a display, filled with different kinds of phone cases. There were lifeline cases, water proof cases, and metallic cases. Her smile widened a bit more and she took one from the display.

"If I may, I'd recommend this one. This case isn't only waterproof but its also anti-magnetic, meaning that if you get close to things with big magnets in them, it won't damage the hardware. They also don't dent that easily..its waterproof for at least fifty feet and you can drop this from any height and it won't break..what do you think?" she asked, her brown fluffy tail wagging behind her.

"Hmm, that seems rather useful...do you have it in metallic purple perchance?"

"Regular or Neon?" she asked, pulling two cases out from behind her. He smiled brightly.

Nick had finally made it to the store he was searching for. It was a lamp store that had opened up not to long ago, being filled with ornamental lamps, including some stained glass ones from places like India. It wasn't full most of the time, but today it seemed to be getting decent business. He stepped into the store, and started looking around.

"Knowing Maple, she'd love something like this, especially because she hates the dark...it'll be perfect for when she sleeps over." he muttered to himself. He stood in front of a shelf, filled with Lava Lamps. There was a really big one, with purple and red wax inside, slowly moving up and down. There was one next to it with thick globs of green wax inside it. He kept looking around, moving on to the globe lamps. Plasma globes were some of the more popular kinds of lamps in this store, and he had seen some really cool ones in the past.

There was a rather large one, with blue neon inside it. The currents were bouncing from the blue ball in the center to the outer glass. He touched it, making all of the neon follow his finger.

"Excuse me sir, are you finding everything to your liking?"

Nick looked beside him, seeing a man, around his late forties or early fifties, dressed in a blue business suit. He was wearing a black tie, with blue stripes going across it. His hair was neatly brushed. There was a gold name tag with the name Miyoda on it in bold black letters.

"Oh uh...yes..everything is pretty cool..just like all the other times I've been here." he said.

"Good good, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for something to get my girlfriend. I sorta messed up and didn't buy her anything for Valentines day..she's a catgirl so she's a little scared of the dark, though getting her to admit it is harder than you'd think. I was hoping to find something she'd like."

"Hmm, I don't have many catgirl customers in my store, but I can help you with something. If you are interested in any of these Plasma globes, I do have one left in stock that may interest you." Miyoda said, guiding him to the other side of the store.

"Are you sure she'll like it though?"

"Oh yes, several ladies have purchased these in the past and I can assure you, they have all been positive. Here it is." he said, showing him the lamp. The globe was around the size of a bowling ball, maybe a little bigger. In the very center of the globe was an angel, holding a red heart up above its head. Red and pink neon was bouncing from it outward, giving the area around it a bright pink glow.

"Oh wow...this is really cool." he said.

"I can have it personalized if you wish." the man said.

"Sure, how much is it?" Nick asked, glancing back at the man.

"With the personalization, that is going to be $394.99."

Nick's eyes widened, and he thought his heart stopped for a few seconds. He sighed and looked down.

"I don't have that kind of money...I only have a hundred and sixty five dollars in my savings account. There's no way I can get this right now...fuck..this was my last resort." he said firmly.

"I may be able to strike a deal with you...are you interested in selling that gold watch on your wrist?" he asked. Nick looked at his watch, holding it close to his heart.

"Hell no, this thing belonged to my father. He gave it to me before he was deployed to Afghanistan where he lost his life. If I were to sell this thing it'd be a huge insult to him." he replied.

"My apologies sir, I didn't know it meant so much to you. I can't make you an offer if you can't pay the amount..I'm sorry." he said. Nick sighed walking toward the store exit.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked. He failed hard at this stupid holiday. He just couldn't believe how hard it was to find a gift for someone. He just wanted to give Maple something special, something that would show her how much he loved her. He had never felt this way about a girl before, and he felt like a bad boyfriend for not getting her anything. He fingered the charm of his new necklace, feeling pissed with himself.

"Why can't I do anything right." he asked himself angrily, ignoring the looks the other patrons gave him. He met up with Nate who was standing next to a large plant, a bag from the E-store in his hand. He was also holding his phone in his hand, a metallic purple case now adorned it. He looked up, a smile on his face.

"Hey, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.  
"Yes."

"Really...where is it?"

"I couldn't afford it. It was this really dope lamp, but it was nearly four hundred dollars, I didn't have enough. On top of that, the owner of the shop wanted my father's watch and you know how I feel about selling that." he said.

"I know..if you want, I can loan you the money..you can at least get the present."

"No...I want to buy it myself. I want this to be from me..if I borrow money from you, it won't feel the same."

"I know but..."

"Just leave me alone..I appreciate the help but...I need to think. I can't find anything so I may as well come up with my apology to Maple." he said, walking off. Nate sighed, shaking his head. He looked at his watch, nodding to himself. He walked back to the car, slipping the key into the ignition and turning it on. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Maple's number, holding the device to his ear.

"Come on May, I know you have your phone with you." he muttered dryly. After the fourth ring, the girl picked up, her perky voice filling his ears.

" _Heya Nate, to what do I owe this call?"_

"May, great...I'm calling because I wanted to talk to you, in person though, are you done with your delivery?"

" _I finished that fifteen minutes ago, I'm heading back to La Soleil...is something wrong? Is Nick hurt or something?"_

"No no, but this does involve Nick..I got Coconut's car..where are you right now so I can pick you up?"

" _I'm in front of that gas station on Grant street."_

"Perfect, I gotta put some gas in the tank, so wait for me there..see ya in a bit."

" _Kay kay..see ya soon."_

Nate shifted into first gear and backed out of his spot. Soon enough, he was heading toward the gas station. While normally, he wouldn't get involved in another person's relationship, he was rather annoyed with Nick today. He kept trying to find a gift when he clearly didn't need one. Maple was in love with him, a material thing would make her happy, but in the end, what would make her the happiest would be him spending time with her.

He pulled into the station, stopping at one of the empty pumps. He got out of the car and walked into the store. He spotted Maple standing near the magazine rack and walked over to her, tapping her shoulder. She looked up, a smile on her face.

"Hey, about time..what did you want to talk about that warranted a pick up?" she asked, setting the magazine back.

"Well, I'm gonna outright say this..Nick didn't get you a present for Valentines day." he said.

"What? Okay...is that an issue?" she asked.

"Not really, but ever since you gave him that necklace this morning, he's been beating himself up over not getting you anything worthy of you. He got you a ring pop with your name inside it, but felt that it wasn't up to par with a real present."

"What flavor was it?" she asked curiously.

"Uh..cherry I think."

"Really? That's so cool...I totally adore cherries..ahem..anyway..why is he beating himself over it..sure I may have said I would like something, but in the end, as long as he's with me, I don't care." she said.

"That's what I said, but he kept insisting on finding something. Me and Coconut tried helping him earlier, but that got us kicked out of a store..and we tried getting some concert tickets from the radio station but we weren't old enough." he said trailing off.

"Hmm..wait a minute, that person that had the outburst on the radio was him?" she asked. He nodded, walking over to the counter.

"Yup...I can't believe they let that get on the air...anyway, just fifteen minutes ago we were at the mall, I had to buy Coco something new because the idiot told her what I had gotten her..he tagged along and supposedly he found something great, but wasn't able to buy it because he didn't have enough money. I offered to pay for it, but he just turned it down and walked off."

"Aw...poor Nicky." Maple said, rather worried about her boyfriend. Nate gave the cashier the ten dollar bill, telling him which pump he was at before leaving the store. He and Maple walked over to the vintage car, both silent.

"Listen, I don't like involving myself in my friend's affairs but..I feel that you should tell Nick that its fine if he doesn't get you anything. You've been dating a long time now, so it should be alright. A present isn't going to break you guys up." he said, placing the nozzle of the gas pump into the tank.

"I suppose I should talk to him. It makes me really sad to see that he's beating himself up over finding me a present." she said.

"Yeah..it really does. I told him that it shouldn't matter...Coconut and I aren't doing anything special anyway, just spending the day together..it should be the same for you."

"Yes it should...I'll give him a call when we get back to La Soleil." she said. He nodded and finished pumping the gas. Once he had put the cap back in the gas tank, they took off back to the Cafe. Maple was already on her phone, most likely texting Nick. He stopped at a red light, clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Hey Maple..this may sound really really weird and fucked up but...well...have you thought about having sex with Nick yet?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she started coughing loudly, most likely having choked on some spit. She hit her chest hard, trying to breath. She looked at him, eyes with and with a bright blush on her face.

"Jeez, what's with the left field question? Have you thought about having sex with Coconut yet?"

"Yes, and thats not the point..he hit me with that question earlier..apparently you get too frisky with him when your together..its not my place but it might be time."

"I...guess so...I haven't thought about it..I'm not even in heat yet." she said.

"I know...just food for thought...don't tell Coconut this alright? I really don't want to deal with that conversation." he said. Maple giggled, her tail flicking to and fro.

"Oh? Is little Nateru scared of his big scary girlfriend?" she asked, using a baby like voice. Nate sighed, returning his gaze to the road as the light changed.

"I'm gonna wring the fuckers neck...honest I will."

"Aw, don't take it the wrong way..if you saw how Coconut acted when you weren't there with her, you'd fall even more in love with her. She's so cute, the way she mutters your name in her sleep and totally strives to better herself for you. I sorta hate how Azuki is treating her lately, it really bothers me a lot." she said.

"That's something their gonna have to figure out themselves...hey..remember when we met a few years back?"

"Duh, you had just gotten that E-phone 3 when you came to visit us at home. Freshly graduated high school student...I can't believe its been three years already."

"When we met, be honest...what did you think of me?" he asked. She tilted her head in confusion and looked away from a second, pausing briefly to think.

"When I met you, you were a bit weird, I'll admit. And when I heard you were an author, it made me a bit curious. I'm still waiting for a manuscript by the way. I didn't like how you were depressed most of the time..and then when you met that Britney girl, it really burned my insides...I never liked her..ever." she said, a vehement tone in her voice.

"Did you now..tell me more." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, remember that time when you were helping the twins out for the bell exam and I was teaching them about LIME stamps and all all that? Well, here's one that I made to show my hatred of her." she said, swiping the screen of her phone. After about a second, she flashed him the screen, the stamp featured a chibi version of Britney, melting in a large pot of hot chocolate. He laughed pretty hard and found himself almost hitting another car.

"Damn it, that's twice now." he said.

"Sorry...yeah, I have this app that can chibify just about anyone I want..provided I have their picture."

"That's pretty cool May...I can't believe you've become this phone savvy so quickly."

"Eh, I don't do much, other than work at the Sweet shop back home..I had to do something to kill time. Watching Cinnamon read that damn flower book wasn't one of them."

"Tell me about it, we need to get he laid..as a sister and a friend, its in our best interest." he said firmly, and if he had sunglasses on, he would have lowered them over his eyes.

"Ain't that the truth...does that mean you'll volunteer?" she asked.

"Pfft, no. I don't want to die...and Coconut wouldn't agree to that shit. She'd probably cut my nuts off." He said.

"You never know..it might be your chance to score a three way." she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I have another question...did you ever feel anything for me? I feel like you did?"

"Other than a passing crush, not really...that dare Coconut gave us back in the day really made me realize that too."

"Hehe, yeah...I feel she was trying to do that because she liked me at the time but was too nervous to kiss me herself..man I missed out on a great person."

They pulled up to the cafe, and he turned the car off. Grabbing his suit and putting it back on, he grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. He and Maple made their way back inside. It was around 2pm now so it was winding down a bit..but now was when all of the high school kids would come to hang out for the afternoon. Kashou greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey you two...its odd seeing you hanging out alone. Is anything going on perhaps?" he asked.

"Only in your messed up mind boss man...did Nick show up yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, I'm assuming he still didn't find Maple here a gift right?" he asked.

"I feel so bad...I really need to talk to him. Excuse me Kashou, I'm going to take a few minutes." she said.

"Take all the time you need. Nate I need to step out with Chocola and Vanilla to deliver a few more orders. Azuki and Shigure left as well, I need you to hold the fort while I'm gone. Coconut is handling the register for now, but I need you to check the oven every few minutes, I have three batches of cupcakes, three of cookies and two of brownies."

"Say no more, I got it. You go and handle the orders..and enjoy your time with your girls..they look really happy to be out with you anyway." he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks man. We'll be back soon, don't burn the place down." he joked.

"I'll try not to..that wouldn't be good for the insurance." he said. Kashou shook his head and walked toward the doors where Chocola and Vanilla stood patiently waiting. He walked over to the counter, standing next to Coconut who was busy filing her nails.

"How was the mall?" she asked.

"I dunno..you tell me?" he said, holding the bag to her. Her eyes widened and she quickly snagged it from his hand. She dug inside it, pulling the new phone case from within.

"Oh wow, a new phone case. I was needing one after my other one broke..is this the one that glows in the dark?" she asked.

"Totally...I got the neon one so we could be phone buddies." he said, showing her his own case. She eeped a bit and tore into the packaging, pulling the case out, after a few minutes of struggling, she was able to open the pack. She put the case on her phone with no trouble.

"This is amazing..thanks babe." she said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and pulled out the charm he had gotten her originally.

"Here you go. Happy Valentines day sweetie." he said.

"Happy Valentines day Nate." she said, giving him a tight hug. He smiled, hugging her back. Hopefully things would stay like this between them for a while.

Nick sighed as he walked down the streets of Glendale. The city he had called home for several years now was filled with nothing but sappy couples doing romantic crap..it really annoyed the hell out of him. It was late afternoon now, almost night time and he hadn't gone back to the cafe. Kashou had told him to take his time, seeing as he was disappointed. Nick had promised to work extra hard in return since he had barely worked on his first day. He found himself back at the river front, where he and Nate and Coconut had come after having been kicked out of that store. He sat down at one of the empty benches, glancing at the moving water. The lights of the city shined brightly, and the Ferris wheel in the distance could be seen slowly spinning.

He heard footsteps approach him but didn't look up. He saw the person's feet in front of him and he looked up, seeing the sad look on his girlfriend's face. She was out of her work uniform, now being in her casual clothes, which consisted of a white button down shirt with short sleeves, along with an orange vest that seemed to lift her breasts a bit. She wore a matching red plaid skirt, with long black stockings and formal shoes. Her ears flattened themselves against her head, her bell giving a low jingle as she sat down next to him.

Nate told me about the trouble you've been going through just for me. Listen, I think its really sweet that you've gone through all of this just to find me a gift. But I truly don't need one."

"Yes you do. You deserve a gift after getting me something amazing...no one has ever invested so much time into having a relationship with me..hell even my own parents ignore me on a daily basis. I want you to feel special so I have to get you something." he said.

"No you don't...you don't have to get me anything. Whatever your thinking of getting, be it a necklace, a bracelet, a watch, phone case, whatever, it doesn't mean shit compared to the gift you've already given me."

"I gave you something? When is was this? It wasn't panties was it?" he asked.

"No..it wasn't panties. The gift you gave me is one you give me every day we spend together...you give me company, stability and love..those three gives combined are better than any materialistic thing you can get me. I should have told you this sooner, Nick I'm in love with you." she said.

"Really? In love?"

"One hundred and twenty percent in love...over the last few months you've made me realize what a wonderful person you are and what a beautiful world we live in. You've helped me fit into human society more than I would have learning from any book or internet website. You make me a better person, and I really appreciate that. Truly." she said. Nick smiled warmly, and stood up, embracing the shorter girl. She sighed contently, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to love you Maple..I won't fail you ever again." he said.

"You haven't...anyway, I heard from Nate that you got me a cherry ring pop, do you perhaps still have it?" she asked. He pulled out of the hug, looking at her curiously.

"Not really, I sort of..ate it in a state of self brought depression." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's okay I think..I do have a few on me right now." she said, opening her purse. She dug her hand inside and pulled out two ring pops, a watermelon one and a blue rhaspberry one. She held both of them out to Nick.  
"Your choice."

"Shit...those are the best ones...no fair Maple." he said with a huff.

"Might I make a suggestion? Why not take all three of them?"

"Three? There's only two ring pops."

"I meant it as this..you can have both the ring pops and me...we can share them after all..then, we can head back home and...I'll let you use your imagination." she said with a wink. He smiled brightly, grabbing the watermelon one.

"I could never resist these as a kid..come on sweetie. Lets just..go for a walk."

"If you say so...this is the best Valentines day I've had in my life." she said honestly, taking his hand.

Xxx

Several days later, Nate was taking stock of the stuff they had at the bar..making sure they had everything for the day. Kashou had already placed everything in the display case and Coconut was counting the money in the register. He wrote something down on the clipboard, handing it over to Azuki. She looked it over and smiled.

"Alright then, everything is all set. We can start the day, Cinnamon, go ahead and flip the sign would you?" she asked. The purple haired girl nodded and flipped the sign over, the Open side facing outward.

"Man, compared to last Friday, everything has been pretty tame..hey, are you guys considering my Mint chocolate chip smoothie idea for St. Patrick's day?"

"If you are willing to write down the recipe for it, we can definitely do it. We need something to go with the green sugar cookies and green frosted cupcakes Kashou wants to sell." Azuki replied.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you make some trial smoothies later today." Coconut said.

"No no, you drink enough milk...I don't want my beautiful girlfriend to get a little chubby. Besides, we have to work out all the kinks before we leave for America in a week." he said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the fashion show in Vegas. Are you gonna bring back souvenirs?" Maple asked, standing near the counter.

"We'll try to...after all we'll be spending most of the time in the city itself. My sister wanted to hang out for a while since she hasn't seen us in weeks. After that, she'll be free until July for the Summer Collection." Nate said proudly. Chocola handed him a slip of paper, containing the orders of the regular customers. He nodded to himself and grabbed some plates, grabbing the usual pastries the patrons ordered. He heard the bell above the door jingle and looked up, seeing the odd person entering the cafe. They were wearing a large black brimmed hat, along with a long black trench coat. He could tell it was a woman by the figure. He could also see long sea green hair tied back into a long ponytail with a single ribbon. They walked up to the counter, the thick black glasses hiding their eyes.

"I'm looking for a young man named Nate..is he around?" she asked. Coconut looked at Nate who shrugged.

"I'm Nate, may I help you miss?" he asked, handing Chocola the tray that contained the first half of the orders.

"Yes, a few weeks ago you contacted the radio station for a contest. I felt that it was a bit unfair that they didn't allow you to have the tickets to that concert...so I came here personally to deliver some to you." she said, opening her coat, she produced some tickets, nine in all, each bearing the red letters VIP on them. His eyes widened.

"Tickets...oh wait..that Hatsune Miku concert..I totally forgot about calling there...but..you should know, it wasn't me talking on the phone. It was my friend Nick. He was the one that had the outburst." he said firmly.

"Really? He isn't around is he?" she asked.

"I'll go get him...this is getting really interesting." Maple said, heading toward the kitchen. The young woman smiled, looking around the cafe.

"You know, I've heard a lot of positive things about this cafe, and every time I'm in town, I never have the time to come here...I was finally able to convince my mana...friend...to let me visit this once."

"Oh really? In that case you can have anything you like..its on the house." Nate said with a smile.

"Hmm, I'll have some of that Mille-feuille. And some Earl Grey, I hear its a specialty here." she said.

"Oh it is, its Maple's favorite...she was the girl that went to get Nick." Nate said, preparing her order.

"Don't you mean his catpanion." Azuki said in a teasing tone. Coconut smirked.  
"You only tease them because you are all alone." she said.  
"Why I aughta."

"You aughta what? You gonna hit me with those stubby arms of yours?" Coconut said in a baby voice.

"Now now girls, not in front of customers. I swear if I have to pull you off of each other one more time this week, I will shave your tails." Nate said with a sweet smile on his face, something that sent shivers down their spines. The woman chuckled, a smile on her lips.

"I can see its rather lively here. Its a nice environment...no wonder your cafe is rated Five stars on line." she said.

"It is? Since when?" Azuki cried.

"A few weeks ago..the general public has high ratings of this place, and the cute blogs are entertaining to watch..its overall a good place to visit..which is why I'm happy to be here right now."

Nick finally made it out of the back, he was wearing a black shirt with matching jeans and shoes, along with a white apron in it. Kashou had taken in their advice and let them dress more casual, so he made the most of it. His orange name tag was attached to his apron. He gave the woman a smile.

"Maple told me you wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

"Ah yes...I came here because a few weeks ago, you called in to a radio station for some concert tickets..I just came to deliver them, seeing as the station didn't want to let you have them..the concert is in a few weeks in Glendenbarry Stadium, it should be a really good one." she said, handing him the tickets. He looked them over, then back at the young woman..his eyes widened.

"No fucking way...its...no...its you isn't it?" He asked. She lowered her sunglasses, revealing her bright teal eyes.

"How'd ya guess?" she asked.

"Who is she?" Coconut asked.

"She's Hatsune Miku, I wasn't expecting her to actually show up here." Nick said, clearly excited. Nate dropped the cup he was holding, and it shattered on the ground, its contents spilling all over the tiled floor.

"No fucking way. Azuki, close the cafe for a few minutes will ya?"

"Are you crazy? We'll lose money." She cried out.

"Well dock my pay if you have too. This isn't something thats gonna happen again anytime soon." he exclaimed. She sighed and walked over to the door, flipping the sign.

"Just this once alright. I wont dock you're pay or anything." she walked to the back where Kashou was still preparing the day's pastries. Nate smiled.

"Sorry for that outburst. I figured it would be better if you didn't deal with fans. Another person could have easily seen you. We don't want that right now..to many people to deal with." he said. Miku nodded and took her glasses off, slipping them into her pocket.

"Thanks...I was worried someone else would. I love my fans but sometimes they can be really annoying. Anyway, Nick, here are your tickets, one for you and one for all of your friends and co-workers. You deserve it, especially after you mentioned your girlfriend."

"Wait...when did this happen?" Maple asked.

"Oh, that was during Valentines day. When I was running around trying to find you the perfect gift. I called that radio station to answer their question."

"Wait...that was you? Holy crap..I didn't even recognize you." She cried happily.

"Heh yeah, everyone recognized me. Damn clothes store." Nate muttered, crossing his arms. Kashou came out of the back, wiping his hands off with a rag. He brushed some of his brown locks back, a smile on his face.

"Hello there Miss Hatsune, let me welcome you to my cafe. I hope everything is to your liking." He said politely. Coconut handed her the tea she had ordered, while Cinnamon served her the Mille-feuille. Miku smiled.

"Everything is wonderful, and please, call me Miku..you have a fine establishment here, and I'd love it if my friends could come here." She said.

"Your friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, their outside in the bus. Its a good thing we decided to use the black one..our other bus has our faces painted on it..really bad for travel, unless you want to go cross country. I can call them right now, we'd love to relax here a bit. We've had a long week." she said. Kashou looked at Nate who gave him a nod.

"Sure, we'd love to have you over. Call them up, I'll make you all the best pastries this side of town." He said.

"Can I take some pictures for the blog? I won't post them until after though..we don't want you to get mobbed." Shigure said, a camera in her hands.

"Of course...I wouldn't deny a fan after all."

"Dude, can you believe this? Hatsune Miku hand delivering tickets to her concert..to me of all people...this is insane." He said.

"Hey, if you didn't flip shit and snap on the air, this wouldn't have happened." Nate said with a smirk. The young man smiled, holding two passes out to him.

"Yeah...thanks..you and Coconut took time out of your day to help me out, even though you could have just came back here and kept working. You even took me to the mall and talked to Maple for me...so thanks. You're a good friend." He said. Nate took the passes, a smile on his face.

"I think we're brothers now I think, you me and Kashou. And Bryce too, if he shows up from College." he said.

"Yeah."

"Sweetie, come here a sec...I wanna tell you something." Maple called out. Nick nodded and walked over to her.

"What's up?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, but then slowly closed. She pulled away, a little smile on her face.

"I want you...right now." she whispered.

"What...now?" he asked.

"Its my first time, and I want it now...come on, Kashou and the others will be busy, we can use the guest room upstairs." she said. He nodded, taking her hand and following her into the back apartment. Nate rose a brow, watching them go.

"Where are they going? Their still on the clock?" Azuki snapped. Her smirked while Coconut leaned over the counter, her face in her hand.

"I don't think they'll be back for a while. Maple maybe on the clock, but in a few minutes she'll be riding some cock."

"Aw goddamn it, I didn't need to know that you lame brain."

"Oi..come back here you stubby elf, I'm gonna kick your ass." Coconut shouted, vaulting over the counter. She tackled Azuki to the ground, getting into another of their famous fights. Kashou and Shigure watched in horror, sweat dripping down their faces while their mouths hung agape. Miku giggled, already recording it on her phone.

"A live Azuki versus Coconut match...I've always wanted to see one." She said.

"Well, you got your wish...hey...stop fighting damn it. Coconut." Nate snapped, jumping into the fight. It was gonna be another day for Nate.


	3. Update

**A/N: Hello Everyone, Celestial Sky Dragon here with an update for Nekopara. I understand that this isn't a popularly searched option here on fanfiction, and while there are a lot of views on my story, I'm here to let you know that chapter three is in the works!**

 **It won't be long until its finished. Originally this was intended to be a one shot, which is why it was called My Cute Kitty, but since it grew in popularity, I decided to write Valentine's Day Nekos. I wasn't expecting to get so many views and even reviews asking for another chapter. And while Chapter two did get a little risque with the themes, chapter three will be the clincher, the one that will make this story M rated. Seeing as the R-18 patch for Volume one and Volume two does such a great job exposing everything, i might as well write it like that too. I mean, its a story about two humans having cat girls as girlfriends, it was bound to happen. but Alas, it won't be just sex I'll be focusing on, I will actually be focusing on quite a lot. It's May 2nd as of this update, and it took me two months to write a story, there aren't that many holidays i can exploit, so i will be doing some content not revolving around La Soleil being bombarded with holiday orders. Shocker i know.**

 **Since this is a one shot turned story, I will be talking more about Nate and Nick and their backgrounds, as well as how they met and how they met Kashou and the Minaduki catgirls. It will take me a while since each chapter will be written beyond the standard for a normal chapter, for me that's around twenty to twenty four pages, but for Nekopara, the first chapter was 54 pages long, and the second chapter was 90 pages long, so I will be extending my chapters and adding more details to them. So if there's copious amounts of mating, then its because its a long chapter. I won't go over 100 pages though, i realize that its too long of a chapter and some people will just get pissed off.**

 **As for the pairings, in the last chapter I did state that Cinnamon was to be paired off with an Oc named Bryce but i will be telling you now that that little bitch isn't coming anywhere near my nekos. Lol...Bryce is the oc of one of my friends, and is part of my Highschool of the Dead story...hey look, advertisement, go read that story, help me out with the reviews, I'll give you a cameo in my story.**

 **Anyway, Cinnamon will be paired off with Nate because reasons. Honestly, i think Cinnamon is adorable as all hell, and i was tossing around the idea of her having a childish crush on Nate due to the fact that he treats her like a human instead of making fun of her perverted thoughts. It was a stupid crush that turned into full blown love and in the end, she gets added into his little harem, along with Coconut.**

 **Now I know what you are thinking, another ad...well..you are only partially right. Go check out Hellfire Dragon..even though it won't be updated any time soon as I will be working on both this and Highschool of the Dead.**

 **Nick is one of my favorite characters, for the sole reason that he is funny, random as hell and he is in every one of my stories...there, hiding in the shadows, there will always be a Nick...anyway, as you all know, he is the main love interest for Maple, the cute orange haired American Curl. Honestly, when i was first writing this, it was going to be a sort of a fight between Coconut and Maple to see who would win Nate's heart, but that was ultimately scrapped when that bastard Nick made his way into my story. That sneaky little fox is always trying to swipe my stuff, but it won't happen again dammit.**

 **Nick is being paired with Maple and Azuki because meh, the brunette tomboy needed a love interest, and No, I am not going to consider Volume two cannon. at least not the sexy bits.**

 **In any case, this is the current news for Nekopara, I hope you have a good time reading this as i had writing it. Its so wonderful to have over a thousand views on Nekopara of all things, and it makes me happy when i hear that my story is the best one on the site, even though there are a few others which deserve their own merits, I am not hear to steal the glory, I just want to write something you will enjoy, and I want to bring more fans to Nekopara, because at heart that's what I was aiming for when I wrote this. It's such a great game, and its very emotional at times, even if I do play the naughty parts. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and don't fret, My Cute Kitty chapter three, Nate's Neko Care Center will be available at a Fanfiction site near you.**


	4. Nate's Neko Care Center

**A/N: Hello everyone, Celestial Sky Dragon here bringing you chapter 3 of Nekopara. It has been in the works for a while and I finally finished it a few minutes ago. I went through all the editing phases, but if i missed something, do point it out. As I said in the update, this is the chapter that will make this story M rated, so if you were hoping for a Nate x Coconut lemon scene, well then you are in for a treat. The Nate x Cinnamon scene will not be in this chapter, so ignore the second part of the chapter heading. It will happen though, perhaps in the second part of this chapter. I was going to make it longer but I felt that 45 pages was enough. I hope it was worth the wait, and if you don't like it, well let me know what to do to make it better. Nekopara's fanfiction base is rather small, so i want to make this readable for everyone. I know will be pleasing a small crowd but haters make you famous, as the saying goes. Enough bold face typing...on to the story.**

Nate's Neko Care Center

Nate/Coconut/Cinnamon

Nick/Maple

Nate yawned as he sat in traffic. He was a bit tired from having stayed up late the night before. He and Coconut had spent three weeks in America, attending Peppermint's fashion show. The flight had been wicked long, forcing both of them to sleep on the flight over to America. It took them even longer to get through security and all that stuff, but his sister had met up with them at the airport so it had been easier after she handed the papers over. In order to get Coconut her permits to travel, Nate had to be given Co-owner ship of her and get her papers, but Shigure had agreed to it, so long as they brought her some souvenirs from Las Vegas.

Getting used to the time zone had been hectic, since he was used to the mountain time zone, so getting adjusted back was even more of a hassle. The light turned green and he sped off, taking the familiar route to his place of work. He glanced at Coconut who was still fast asleep in the passengers seat, dressed in her uniform. They had been spending a lot more time together and their time in America had made their relationship even stronger.

It was still late March so it was starting to heat up a bit more, the Sakura trees had started growing their leaves so the beautiful blooms had fallen off. Over the weeks they had been gone, he saw that La Soleil had gotten tons of business. The post that Hatsune Miku had done on her personal media had increased their clientele by at least 65% of what it had been before. A proud picture of Miku and all of her friends sat above the Cafe's operation license. They also all took a picture with Miku, their smiles forever being frozen in time. He had missed his work dearly and was glad to be back in Glenberry.

He pulled to a stop in his usual spot, turning the engine off. He slapped his face to wake himself off, and pocketed the keys. He poked Coconut's cheek, and she stirred a bit, letting out a tired mewl. She bat his hand away and settled into the seat.

"Sweetie, we're here." he said.

"Five more minutes Nateru, pwese?" she plead.

"Nope..come on. Don't make me carry you in there." he said. Her eyes slowly opened, the blue and amber orbs glaring into his own.

"You know, you should let catgirls sleep their full sixteen hours." she said.

"Sweetheart, you are part human, which means you have to be awake for most of the day. I know its hard with the time zones and shit, but the faster we work, the faster we can head home and go to sleep...even cuddle a bit." he said. She sighed tiredly and stretched her limbs, reaching over the side to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Fine, but I expect you to make me some warm milk before we go to sleep...and cookies." she said.

"Milk is fine, I told you to stop eating cookies...I want you to eat healthier." he said, stepping out of the car.

"Says the one who ate sixteen sandwiches at the casino we went to." She snapped back.

"They were free and you know I hate wasting free food. Besides all of it gets dumped anyway. They should just give it to the needy." he muttered dryly. They both walked toward the cafe, pulling the door open and stepping inside.

"I agree there...at least Kashou and Shigure donate the left overs after the day ends. I hate seeing stray catgirls going hungry." she said.

"Well, look who's finally back..how was Vegas?" Azuki asked, setting her clipboard down. She gave Coconut and Nate a tight hug, a smile on her face.

"Vegas was great..we got tons of pictures. We spent most of the first week hanging around the hotel with Peppermint, and then we went to a place in Nevada to shoot some guns..this one over here got hit in the face with one of my ejected shells." Nate said, making Coconut blush.

"I wasn't expecting it to fly up so high." She said.

"It was a M-16 and I was firing it in full auto. Of course they were gonna shoot up high." He said.

"Well it wasn't as bad as you bungee jumping. You scared the living shit out of me, and your mother. That poor woman needed an ambulance to pick her up." Coconut snapped.

"Okay, in retrospect, I should have just told you guys I was gonna do that...yo..remember the free fall chamber? That so awesome..and you looked so cute with your hair all over your face." he said.

"Thanks for brushing it by the way. I know my hair is a pain the ass to deal with some times." she said.

"Well, it seems you two got even more connected while you were over there..anything else happen? Did Coconut smother you with her coconuts?" Azuki asked. The two of them blushed brightly.

"No...we couldn't do anything. We were cocked blocked by my mother and my sister, who both insisted on sharing a room with Coconut, every night. Hell, the only time we got alone was at the casino. In retrospect, we should have checked into that hotel." He muttered dryly. He walked over to the side hall, and clocked himself and Coconut in, placing their stamps in their proper slots. He walked over to his station, doing the initial preparations.

"Well, you should know that Nick and Maple have been doing it every night since Miku came by for that visit. Its getting worse...especially when Maple screams, "Oh Nicky, just like that...you're hitting my sweet spot" at the top of her lungs..at three in the morning. He's lucky the Minaduki's live on the other side of the house." Azuki said, almost snapping her pencil. Coconut smirked, running her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong Zuki? Jealous that Maple is getting laid and you aren't?" she asked. Azuki clenched the pencil tightly in her hand, snapping it clean in half.

"You aren't getting laid either thunder tits, so don't talk shit." the brown haired girl snapped.

"Actually, we may have not got it in, but I did give him a little tongue treatment, if you catch my drift."

"Coconut, stop talking about our sex life, please." Nate said, a blush on his face.

"Alright fine. I wont talk about that hand job I gave you in the restaurant." She said.

"COCONUT." He shouted, the blonde haired catgirl meowed loudly and ran off, giggling as she went. She passed by Kashou and Nick, who were both lost in conversation about one thing or another. Nate however caught the end of it.

"So you ever feel like fucking Vanilla or Chocola upside down?" He asked. Kashou looked at him, brow raised.

"No."

"Oh, well if you do decide to get a little freaky, make sure to use Vaseline..you won't regret it."

"Well that escalated quickly." Nate muttered.

"Oh shit..Nateru is back in town..what it do homie?" Nick said, high fiving his friend.

"Nothing much man...just trying to get used to our time zone again. Hope you don't mind boss man, but I'm taking some espresso, I really need it." He said, preparing himself the steaming cup of coffee.

"I can tell, its fine..were not even open yet." he said. Nate smiled a bit, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, I heard we got some decent business when I was gone..what was that like?" He asked.

"Absolute shit. Kashou had me and Vanilla learn literally everything we could in time to prepare the regular pastries that went into the display, because they kept getting bought, over and over again. We ran out of Mille-feuille in fifteen minutes, even with the batch we had in the walk in." Nick replied.

"It was a hassle but it was well worth it. We made twice our monthly quota in two weeks. However...well, we've been rather slow the last four days...I don't know why but..we figure people finally got bored of our cafe." Kashou said. They heard a jingle and looked at the door, seeing Maple and Cinnamon walk in, sad looks on their faces. Nick got a bit worried and walked up to his girlfriend, taking her hand.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"I don't know. Shigure told me that she needs to talk to Kashou, as soon as he's able." Maple said, her voice sounding firm. This worried him a bit, and he looked at his boss who seemed to get the message.

"I'll talk to her right now. Just sit tight, we're almost ready to open." He said, pulling his cellphone from his pocket. He headed back into the kitchen, leaving his employees in the cafe to talk among themselves.

"What do you think she needs to talk to Kashou about?" Azuki asked.

"I don't know, but she seemed really worried this morning. Didn't you see her face nyah?" Cinnamon asked, glancing at her sisters.

"I did...she didn't seem really happy either, but when I asked her what was wrong, she didn't reply." Maple said.

"Maybe something bad happened? Did anything happen while we were gone?" Coconut asked, worried about her owner. Maple shook her head.

"Nothing. She has been arguing with the Minaduki's a lot...about what I don't know. Kashou seems to be the topic of conversation...It won't be long until they find out he owns La Soleil." Azuki replied.

"The best we can do as his staff is to support him in whatever happens. We know the ins and outs of the business, so its our jobs to help him through anything that might be going wrong. So lets just focus on handling the day, alright ladies?" Nate asked, a small smile on his face.  
"Hey, I am not a lady." Nick snapped back, earning a laugh from Maple.

"That's not what I mean dumbass." he replied.

It wasn't long before Kashou returned, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked a few things over on the checklist before setting it down on the counter, standing in front of the staff. He paused for a few seconds, possibly thinking about what he wanted to say, finally after a minute, he spoke.

"It seems my parents are getting annoyed by the fact that I don't visit them more often. So they are basically forcing me to go on vacation with them for the entire month." he said.

"A whole month? What about the store?" Azuki cried out, surprise written on her face.

"We still have enough money left over from our last months quota to pay for the bills. However we can only afford to close the bakery for two weeks. Nate, I know this is sudden but...do you think you could handle running the bakery for me for the last two weeks of the month?" he asked.

"Are you sure? I'm not a good baker you know." he said.

"I know...but Nick knows all the recipes for most of the things we sell. And I wrote them all down in a binder so I know you can at least read them...handling the store isn't the issue...its taking care of the girls. Since they won't be coming with us, I'd like for them to stay with you." he said.

"All seven of them?" Nate asked, eyes wide.

"I know its too much to ask already, trust me...when I get back you and Coconut can have all the time off you want...please...you know how much I love running this place...I don't want this place to be closed down because of my parents wanting to spend time with me." he said. Nate rubbed his eyes, a low sigh escaping his lips.

"I'll take care of the girls. Coconut stays with me most of the time, taking care of six more girls shouldn't be an issue..when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're taking a cruise to Hawaii and spending a few days there...my mother seemed to be planning it for a while. Shigure is already packing their things. As for Chocola and Vanilla, I'll have their things packed by tonight, they'll be staying with you." he said.

"Nya...I don't want to..I want to stay with Master." Chocola cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Kashou. The man sighed, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry Chocola. I know you want me to stay, but I honestly can't. My father said if I didn't show up, he would force me to work at the family Candy store. Its about time I talk to them about the Bakery anyway." he said.

"It'll be okay Chocola. I'll be there with you, besides...Nate is nice...we could be staying with Nick you know." Vanilla said, glancing back at the brown haired teen.  
"Standing right here you know...fuck." Nick snapped, crossing his arms. Vanilla's expression didn't change at all, her eyes going back to Nate.

"You better take care of us Nate. You may not be Master, but me and Chocola expect you to treat us like Master would treat us." She said firmly. He gave her a nod.

"Whatever it is Kashou does, I'll do as well. You guys aren't just my friends, you are practically family. You helped me when I needed it, cheered me up when I was down and even gave me a job. It wouldn't be right if I turned you down." he said with a bright smile.

"Can I stay with Nick? It only makes sense." Maple said, holding her hands behind her back.

"If that's what you want...I'm not going to stop you. I know he can take care of you. You all have a choice, you can stay with me or Nick." Nate said.

"I'll stay with you thanks." Vanilla said firmly.

"I'll go with Nate too." Cinnamon whispered, trying to fight back a blush. Azuki sighed, shaking her head.

"Guess I'll go with Maple, someone has to keep an eye on her, seeing as she'll be busy most of the day." She said, making the girl blush.

"Then it's settled, I'll let my sister know so she can give him your papers." Kashou said.

"Sounds like a plan. Peppermint won't be back until late April, so it will be just us, girls. I'll have to clean up the house a bit and make it decent, but I have limited room space so you'll have to share rooms." Nate said.  
"We're used to sharing a room. Its not a problem for us." Vanilla said, taking a firm hold of Chocola's hand. The brown haired catgirl seemed to be tearing up, knowing that her master would be gone for a long time.

"Shit." Nick called out, getting curious glances from his friends.

"Something wrong?" Kashou asked.

"I have to pick up my shipment of soda...I won't be able to clean my house up for a while. Not only that, my mom will most likely kick my ass for not picking up either." he muttered dryly.

"Shipment of Soda?" Maple asked curiously.

"Yeah, I ordered two pallets of soda, Mountain Dew Pitch Black actually." he said.

"How many cases is that?" Azuki asked.

"200."

"Oh my god...how much money did you spend?" Coconut asked, glancing at her brown haired co-worker, who was counting on his fingers.

"Uh..roughly, 732 dollars. I have to go to Walmart to pick them up, luckily I have my pick up truck to use, so it won't be hard to bring them. Its gonna take me a while to place them in the truck itself and find a place to store them...ugh this is gonna blow." He muttered.

"How about we help you then? It won't be an issue for us, after all we'll be staying with you. I can go with you to Walmart and Azuki can stay back and help clean up." Maple said.

"WHAT? I don't want to clean up his mess. This isn't fair." Azuki said.

"Well...you did choose to stay with him, own up to it sweetheart." Coconut said in a smug tone. Azuki jumped forward, tackling her to the ground, starting another one of their famous catgirl fights. Nate sighed, not wanting to split them up at the moment. Kashou gestured for him to follow, quietly telling Vanilla to flip the sign to open. Once in the kitchen he closed the door, looking at his friend.

"Listen, this is the first time Chocola and Vanilla are going to spend more than a few days without seeing me. Vanilla won't be much of an issue, but I know Chocola is really attached to me, so I expect you to take good care of her. Keep her happy, take her outside, and keep her mind off things." he said.

"Sure thing. I'll treat her as if she were my own." he said firmly.

"Alright, as for their baths...I'm sure you can handle it. From what I hear, you and Coconut have already showered together."

"Damn it Peppermint, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." he muttered under his breath. Kashou chuckled, walking over to the walk in fridge, pulling out the tray of pastries he was going to be selling during the day.

"Chocola likes it when I wash her hair. Its really long so make sure it gets washed properly, the same with her tail. Vanilla handles her own hair, and sometimes likes washing Chocola's..its not often but it happens sometimes." he said.

"Wait...I have to give them a bath?" he asked.

"Well duh, I know some of the older girls take baths on their own, but at least me or Shigure supervise them. If its about seeing them naked, I'm fine with it, I trust you won't do anything to them." he said firmly.

"Alright..that's not an issue...its just...its gonna take me a while to get used to."

"I don't blame you, I wigged out the first time as well. Also, onto a more serious matter...its about their mating cycle...they shouldn't go into heat, but in case they do...I'm giving you permission to make sure they go through it without minimal issues."

"Minimal issues...no...you want me to..." he stopped talking, eyes widened with shock. His face paled a bit when the young man gave him a nod.

"Yes...if their not satisfied, a catgirl can be in heat for several days, as opposed to a few hours when their actually mating. You and I are adults and we have to handle it in the most responsible way possible. We do it a lot, but you don't have to if you won't want too. Whenever it is that their in heat though, its better if you do." He said.

"I can't believe you are trusting me to do that with Chocola and Vanilla."

"Of course I trust you with them. Remember how we met?" he asked.

"I bumped into you in school and we ended up switching notebooks. I got your recipe book and you got my manuscript...after that, we ended up finding each other in the cafeteria and striking it off."

"We didn't just strike it off, we became instant friends. You and my sister were the only ones who believed in me and what I wanted to be. I had to practice my craft in secret because I was scared of upsetting my parents. Sure we became friends with Nick later, along with a few other people, but you were there since the beginning. I trust that you'll have my back with anything, even this store if something were to happen to me." he said firmly. Nate looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You have so much faith in me but...I haven't done anything...all throughout high school, I was nothing more than a shut in. I let Britney manipulate me, I didn't even go to college...hell, I'm still working on my ground breaking novel that isn't anywhere near finished. I mean shit, I spent most of my time inside my room doing absolutely nothing, and when people wanted to talk to me, I told them I was busy working on my novel, a faceless bullshit lie. You got your life figured out, I don't..and frankly I'm scared." he said.

"Nate...its going to be alright. You are great writer, you passed all the writing classes in school, if you don't feel the need to go to college then that's fine too. You know, the author of Eragon wrote his book when he was fifteen." Kashou said.

"Yeah, if he could do it so could I. I know I can write a good story...its just..difficult for me. Real life you know...regardless, thanks for having so much faith and trust in me, and I promise not to hurt Chocola or Vanilla. I'll do what I must only if they ask me too." he said firmly.

"I know you will...I took the liberty of writing out a list for you to follow..here you go." he said, handing him a rolled up piece of paper. Nate unrolled it, seeing all of the things neatly written on it. The list almost hit the floor.

"Jesus Christ." he muttered.

"That's Chocola's..here's Vanilla's." he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh God."

"I'm messing with you...that list has both of the things they'll need. That's why its so long." he said. Nate gave it a once over before rolling it back up.

"I won't let you down boss man." he said, giving him a salute. Kashou chuckled.  
"As for taking care of the store...I'll leave my recipe book with Nick. I made several copies already so if he does loose it, there's an extra one on top of that shelf over there." he said.

"Alright...I already know what to make, considering I sell it all the time." he said jokingly.

"That should be it. Here, go take this into the cafe. I have to go pack their suitcases." He said, handing him the tray of goods. He nodded and took the tray with him, heading toward the counter so he could place it within the display case. Coconut was already busy with orders, and as soon as he set the tray down, Maple and Azuki grabbed the pastries they needed, quickly taking them to their customers. He rolled his eyes and took his spot next to Coconut, grabbing his apron and tying it back.

"So, what was that long talk about?" she asked, focusing on her order. He grabbed the notebook that sat between the coffee machines, looking at the already filled ones. He picked one that hadn't been started yet and started making it.

"Kashou wanted to explain somethings about the twins that he thought I should know. Also, he wanted me to take _care_ of them should I need to...if you know what I mean." he said, a little quieter.

"Oh...I suppose I'm okay with it. So long as you give me some attention too...I am your girlfriend and we are home alone now." she said with a wink.

"Of course I'll be giving you some attention. We need it after all the bullshit we went through in Vegas." he said, kissing her cheek. They continued fulfilling the orders, time seemed to tick by and before they all knew it, it was quitting time. Everyone had started cleaning the cafe, mopping the floors and washing the tables, taking the trash out and any other chores that needed to be taken care of. Nate finished the last of the tables, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well, their all clean." he muttered to himself. He headed back into the kitchen, washing his hands off and placing everything away. He hung his apron on his hook and headed back out into the shop. Coconut yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, taking the keys from her hand.

"I'm driving, you are clearly tired." he said. She leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm still not used to the time nya...I was expecting to be asleep by now." she said.

"I know sweetheart. You get used to one time zone and then when you go somewhere else, everything gets all messed up. You'll get over the Jet lag soon." he said, kissing her cheek. It wasn't long before Chocola and Vanilla walked out of the backroom, both holding large suitcases in their hands. Chocola seemed to be really sad, while Vanilla looked indifferent. Nate noticed their suitcases were color coded, that just added to their cuteness factor.

"Well, I got their clothes ready..everything they need is in there. That should be all of it...if you need anything you got my number. Maple said she would bring Cinnamon over tomorrow." he said.  
"Alright then. Are you girls ready to go or should I give you a few minutes?" he asked.

"Chocola is ready...Chocola doesn't want to go, but she must." she said sadly. He frowned, taking a hold of her and Vanilla's suitcases, heading out of the store. He glanced back as the two catgirls hugged their master tightly. He took the time to place their suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Remind me to get some things from home tomorrow. I know I practically live at your place, but I still want my clothes and not your sisters. She has some...odd tastes." Coconut said, getting into the passenger seat. Nate turned the car on, turning on the radio. He plugged his phone into it and handed it to Coconut so she could pick the song.

"Sure thing babe...you need me to go with you?" he asked.

"I think I can handle it...might as well pick up Cinnamon too, save Maple the trouble." she said firmly. Chocola and Vanilla got in the car a few minutes later, the brown haired catgirl was wiping some tears away from her eyes, while nibbling on a cookie. Vanilla doing the same. Nate shifted into drive, starting their journey home.

"Are you girls hungry? We could stop somewhere if you want." Nate asked, glancing into the mirror. Chocola didn't say anything at all, still nibbling on her cookie.

"Anywhere we want?" Vanilla asked, earning a smile from him.

"Anywhere you want."

"Okay...can we stop at the Grocery store then? I want some fatty tuna...I think it will do Chocola some good too." she said.  
"The store it is. Are you good with that Coconut?" he asked, glancing at his girl, who had fallen asleep with his phone in her hand. Her rolled his eyes, grabbing the phone and handing it to Vanilla.

"You pick the song. Coco fell asleep." he said. She nodded and swiped the screen, looking through his music.

"You got a lot of music on here. Rip it off of YouChube?" She asked, a blank look on her face.

"No...only half." he said.

"I don't blame you. I think everyone does it..if its free its free." she replied. She finally selected a song, which filtered through the car speakers. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Shaka Ponk, really?" he asked, brow raised as the girl opened a single cerulean eye.

"Something wrong with my choice in music?"

"No..there's nothing wrong with them, honestly their one of my favorite bands. I just wasn't expecting you to listen to them."

"Blame Maple, I'm 99 percent sure she got it from that idiot." she said.

"Vanilla...I have an honest question..why don't you like Nick? As long as I've known you, you have never gotten along with him..you tolerate him but are easily annoyed by his presence. Is there a reason?" he asked, just before he stopped at a red light.

"If I have to be blatantly honest, I think he is an immature human being who doesn't have a single priority in his life. He's not aiming to be anything at all and he just sort of lingers around, not really having anything to do. Maple is too good for him, and I honestly don't know what she sees in him." she replied. The light turned green, and Nate speed up, taking a left turn in the direction of the local super market.

"Is that what you honestly think of him?" he asked.

"Its what I think of him as a person. Honestly, Maple sees something that I don't...and I'm okay with that. I just find it annoying how someone can be so immature...isn't he like Twenty?"

"Nineteen...and I think there is a reason why he does what he does. When he was younger, his father was deployed into the war. He's from America you know, and they have troops stationed all over the place. When his father was deployed, he was around the age of ten. He promised that when he came back from Afghanistan, they would spend time together and do a lot of father son boding things. He didn't come back...they got a letter a few weeks later, telling them that he had been Killed in Action. That was the end of that, he went to his funeral, got a flag to commemorate his honor. A young boy had his father ripped away from him, all because of a war that he wasn't even involved in. Nick's mother Anna had to raise him on her own, and because of that she spoiled him quite a lot. She even moved all the way here to Glendale just to make him happy. He didn't have many friends growing up, or so I'm told. I suppose he never really stopped being childish, because he had to grow up quick and be the man of the house. A shame really." he said.

"I...didn't know that." Vanilla said honestly.

"He doesn't talk about it often. You know that gold watch he always wears?"

"Yes, I see him winding it every morning. He told me it was very special once."

"It belonged to his father..its the last thing he has of him. That's something that he will never get rid of, even if it stops working. He's going to hold on to it. At least that's what he's told me." he said. They pulled into the local grocery store a few minutes later, pulling into one of the spaces near the door. He shut the car off, glancing at his watch.

"Alright, we have an hour until closing time. Are you coming with Vanilla?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

"Coconut is asleep and I think Chocola wants to just stay here." she said. He nodded, reaching into Coconut's jacket pocket, he pulled out the purple phone, handing it to Chocola.

"Just call me if you want anything, okay sweetie? I'll get you whatever you want." he said. She gave him a nod, accepting the phone silently. He and Vanilla stepped out the car, heading toward the store. They each grabbed a basket and headed toward the back of the super market, eyeing a few things on the way. He allowed her to grab the things they needed, and she was surprisingly calm when looking around. He figured Shigure must had trained her really well.

"Are you sure you are alright with us getting this? Both Shigure and Master don't spoil us so much." she said, glancing into her basket. He could tell she was eyeing the tuna they had just gotten. He gave her a smile, scratching her ears.

"I'm sure. You hide it well, but I can tell you miss Kashou...so I'll do whatever I need to in order to keep you happy. I want happy catgirls staying with me, not sad ones. I'm sure Chocola will get used to the idea soon, and she might actually have some fun too." he said.

"She really loves our Master. Maybe you should tell her that while our true Master is away, you'll be acting as a substitute. Since you are taking care of us and are responsible for our well being now, it only makes sense."

"Maybe I shouldn't have her think that. That will only confuse her more, don't you think?" he asked.

"Chocola is a bit simple minded at times...but she's mature enough to handle it. This is just a situation she hasn't faced before, so she doesn't know how to accept it. I'll be there to help her through it." she said, a small smile on her face.

"You are a good sister Vanilla. I'm proud to call you a friend."

After a few minutes they rounded up the last of their groceries and headed toward the check out line. Once they paid for everything, they headed back to the car, stopping only to place the groceries in the trunk. Coconut was awake by now, and was quietly chatting with Chocola who seemed to get a little better.

"Hey Coco, would you mind working on dinner while I get the guest room ready for the girls?" He asked, once he got into the drivers seat.

"Alright, but you know I have a hard time cooking fatty tuna. I can't help myself." she said, licking her lips.

"Well you'll have too. Or else you won't get any milk later tonight." He said.  
"You are such a meanie." she muttered, giving him a cute pout. He chuckled, giving his girlfriend a soft smile.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Nate handed the groceries to Coconut, along with the house key while he grabbed the twins suitcases. Once inside, he headed up stairs to the guest room and started getting it ready for them.

He couldn't recall the last time he had guests over, other than Coconut since they usually shared his bed. His mother was often out on business trips, since she was his sister's business manager. Peppermint was still in America doing a few photo shoots, and he would have loved to stay with her, but he couldn't spend so much time away from home. Glendenbarry had been his home for as long as he could remember and he honestly couldn't picture himself living anywhere else. His father on the other hand, he hadn't spoken with that man in years, and honestly if he saw him again, he'd probably just walk past him. He left them when Nate was only ten years old, and his mother had to raise both him and Peppermint alone. It was by luck that the catgirl had grown so popular in the fashion industry, even with how hard it was to even schedule a shoot. They somehow managed and had amassed a small fortune from good business deals and extensive work. He was proud of his mother for being able to keep a level head and handling problems well. If he had been in that position, he doubted he could have truly done anything for himself or his sister.

He finally finished setting everything up, even going as far as to unpack the girl's suitcases and place their things in the closet. He set all of their shampoos and conditioners on top of the dresser, along with their hair brush and blow dryer. He let out a breath, a smile on his face. The room wasn't anything special, but it was at least a bit colorful. His mother had chosen a light colored wallpaper with pink flowers on it, so the room was at least bright. The smell of food assaulted his nose and he quickly made his way downstairs.

Coconut was busy cooking the fatty tuna, having already breaded it. She had also chopped up some vegetables and started steaming them, along with some white rice. He was really proud of his girlfriend. He remembered the stories Kashou told him, about when she wanted to be a better catgirl and has insisted he teach her how to cook. Even though he was a baker, he taught her all of the basic dishes he knew how to make. She had learned quite a lot in the few short weeks, and she had even admitted that she had wanted to learn so that she could be a better girlfriend. It was a sweet gesture, but Nate had told her that she didn't need to go through all of that.

"That smells wonderful." he said, hugging her from behind. She wagged her tail, a quiet purr escaping her lips.  
"Thanks...I've been learning quite a lot. I may not be a great baker, but I am a decent cook. Cinnamon and Maple think so at least...and you know Chocola and Vanilla aren't that hard to cook for."

"What about Azuki?" he asked. Coconut grumbled a bit under her breath, tightening her hold on the spatula she was using.

"That little imp is so hard to please. She's so sarcastic I can't tell whether or not she's praising me or insulting me...its rather annoying. I'm so happy she isn't here right now."

"Now, you don't mean that don't you? You love your sister." he said.  
"I love my sister dearly, but that doesn't mean I'm not right about her being a bitch." she said.

"I suppose so." he muttered.

"Nyah, Vanilla stop letting me die." Chocola suddenly cried, making him look toward the living room. He hadn't noticed the sounds coming from the television. From the voice, he could tell that Chocola was quite annoyed.

"I'm trying to help you but you keep throwing shells at me." Vanilla replied.

"I have them playing Super Smash Bros. I thought it best to keep them distracted." she said.

"Well good call. I just finished setting their room up...Cinnamon will have to crash in my sisters room." He said.

"Alright, I'll make sure Maple packs her plastic sheets." Coconut replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Cinnamon sleeps with plastic sheets. She likes to read some... _adult_ material before going to sleep, which usually results in some rather...unpleasant sounds. Their cute but unpleasant unless you get off on that stuff."

"Ah...I understand now...I think its perfectly healthy for her to do that but...doesn't it get...I don't know...too much? What do your parents say?" he asked.

"Mother and Father seem to be okay with it. Since a young age, they knew that Cinnamon was the perverted one. They've given her the talk many times before and have even indulged her with some...toys to play with."

"Too much information. I'm gonna let you cook...I think its bath time for the girls anyway." he said, heading into the other room. Coconut giggled.

"Oh you poor senseless virgin. You love hearing this crap as much as I do...it won't be long now." she said, biting her lower lip.

Nate entered the living room, seeing the two catgirls sprawled out on the floor, with cushions under their chests, staring at the television screen. Vanilla was playing with the blue controller, mashing buttons left and right to avoid being launched off screen. Chocola, who was using the red controller, was trying her best to keep up, as she kept looking at the controller and the screen. He watched intently, trying to see who would win, only for Chocola who was playing as Peach, to get drop kicked out of the match by a player using Ganondorf. Vanilla ended up winning the match by using her final smash on him. The brown haired catgirl groaned, setting the controller down.

"That's three matches in a row that Chocola has lost. Its no fair." she said.

"There there Chocola, its alright." Vanilla said, petting her sister's head, getting a light purr from her.

"Wanna play another match?" she asked.

"Sure." Vanilla said, a small smile on her face.  
"Actually, I think its time for you two to take a bath. Dinner is almost ready and its better to take a bath before rather than after." Nate said.

"Nya, Nate is such a meanie." Chocola cried out, a pout on her face.

"Hey, the faster we're done the faster you can play your game." he said with a grin, as the two girls stood up. They bolted toward the bathroom, shouting about who was going to finish first. He shook his head and walked up stairs to gather their things before actually starting the bath. He was a bit nervous of course, since he was giving to very attractive girls a bath, but he had gotten used to seeing Coconut in that state whenever she took a quick shower, so this wouldn't be any different. He hoped anyway.

The bathroom was actually quite large, with cream colored tiles on the floor and walls. It had shower with glass doors, as well as an in-ground bathtub. It wasn't a bathhouse by any means, but it was modest for the house he and his family were renting. He still missed the bath in his old house, which actually was modeled after a more traditional bath. As he opened the door, steam hit his face, and he couldn't see for a few seconds. He decided to leave the door open just enough for some of the steam to come out. Chocola and Vanilla were already soaking wet, with the white haired catgirl spraying her older sister.

"Nya...Vanilla don't spray my face." Chocola cried out.

"I'm not, I have to make sure your hair is wet enough for the shampoo. Oh, nice of you to join us Nate, you can start with my hair if you want." Vanilla said, taking a seat at the edge of the tub, with her back to him. He nodded, grabbing the black shampoo bottle, he poured some of the floral scented shampoo into his hand. Vanilla gave a low purr when he started lathering her hair up.

"Oh..you have the same gentle care master does when he washes my hair." she said quietly.

"I used to wash my sister's hair all the time you know. She may be mature and outgoing, but she's still a catgirl at heart, no matter how human she acts, she still has little ticks that make her unique. She just so happens to love when I was her hair, and has said in a few occasions that she would pay me if I traveled around with her. Its an acquired skill I suppose." he said, carefully spreading the shampoo through her hair. After he was done with her, he did the same for Chocola, who thought it would be a great idea to voice out her emotions. His cheeks were tinged red, and he was honestly trying to hurry them up. He handed Vanilla the soap and allowed the two to clean their bodies, turning around while they continued their bath.

"Is something wrong Nate? You're face is quite flushed." Vanilla said, glancing over her shoulder.  
"I'm fine...its all this steam." he replied.

"The tent your pitching in your pants begs to differ." She replied, making him start coughing. He hit his chest hard, glancing back at the white haired catgirl who just gave him a smirk.

"Alright you, its time to finish up, hand me the hose." he said, accepting the hose from Chocola. He turned the water up a bit and started washing the shampoo out of their hair, earning cries of joy from the two. Once finished he shut the water off and handed them their towels. He helped them dry off a bit and have them their night gowns for them to put on. After that, he lead them to their room where he started blow drying their hair.

"Is it too hot?" he asked, carefully passing the blow dryer over the white haired girl's hair. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"It's perfectly fine." she said. He gave a smile and continued drying her hair. He moved on to Chocola's hair and when he was done, he started the painstaking task of brushing it. After around half an hour, the two girls were finally done. Chocola had her hair up in its usual twin tails, while Vanilla left her hair down.

"Alright you two, it won't be long until Coconut is done dinner, you can go play your game." he said.

"Nyah...thanks Nate." Chocola cried, giving him a tight hug. She took off, her soft footsteps echoing through the house. Vanilla sighed, shaking her head.

"She really wants to beat someone."

"I get it. Nick doesn't let me win in that game, and I usually end up flinging the controller across the room. Its the same for Dead or Alive, and Halo...and Mortal Kombat, and generally any goddamn game that involves fighting...fucking bastard." he muttered dryly. Vanilla shook her head, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, making him blush.

"For treating us so kindly. I know Chocola can be a handful, but I'll keep her from driving you nuts...thanks."

And with that, the white haired catgirl took her leave, leaving a blushing Nate standing in the middle of the room, hair brush and dryer still in hand. He looked at the floor, still not believing what just happened. Vanilla wasn't usually the affectionate kind, even around Kashou she had a little trouble showing her feelings to him. The fact that she had shown so much emotion in a fraction of a second surprise him. The two catgirls he had seen grow up were finally adults, and it made him immensely happy.

He put everything back in its proper place, picking up the strands of white and black hair that were all over the place, before discarding them in the trash can. After a few minutes, he headed down stairs, the smell of food once again entrancing him. His stomach growled a bit, and he almost bolted into the kitchen, wanting to eat already, but Coconut had told him in the past not to rush perfection, so he wouldn't rush his girlfriend. He would just patiently wait.

"Dinner's ready, come and get it you guys." Coconut announced, just as Nate was about to step into the living room. He turned around, heading back to the kitchen/dining room.

"Fucking finally. I love you sweetheart but you really need to cook faster." He said, taking a seat in front of an empty plate. Before him sat the fried breaded tuna fillets, which were golden brown under the direct light. Next to it sat the steamed vegetables, still steaming in fact. He could easily see the carrots, peas and broccoli as well as the dreaded green beans that Coconut always forced him to eat. The last thing he spotted was the white rice, which sat in the very center of the table.

"You can't rush perfection." Coconut said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, so I've been told." he replied. Chocola and Vanilla walked in a second later, the older twin having a grin on her face while the younger twin look indifferent.

"Chocola finally won. She was so awesome nyah." she cried loudly.

"Link didn't stand a chance." Vanilla replied, taking a seat next to Nate, Coconut sat across him, with Chocola sitting next to her older sister.

"This looks amazing nyah. Coco-chan can really cook."

"Aw, thanks for the praise little sis. I think I got a knack for cooking...please help yourselves." she said, a bright grin on her face. Nate could feel the tip her tail brushing against his leg, wagging back and forth happily.

"So, what exactly are we going to do for the last two weeks of April? We can't really let the store stay closed...Master made that very clear." Vanilla said.

"Well, as the Assistant manager, I think I got an idea on how to get customers to La Soleil." Nate said.

"I still can't believe you made Assistant Manager."

"Shigure said I have what it takes to manager the store whenever she or Azuki are unable to be there, and I know how to handle all of you on a bad day. After all I am the one that separates you and Azuki, as well as Maple when you all decide to start a free for all." he said firmly. He stood up for a few seconds, grabbing four glasses and setting them down on the table, he grabbed some fruit juice from the fridge and poured them into the glasses, setting the pitcher near the center of the table next to the food. Chocola took a huge gulp from her drink, grabbing her fork to once again dig into the tuna. Nate picked out the green beans, setting them aside before stabbing a piece of broccoli.

"So, what's this idea of yours?" Coconut said, pushing the green beans back into the center of his plate, earning a glare from him. He finished chewing the small green tree before replying.

"April is when Earth day is celebrated. Its an entire day dedicated to our beautiful planet, and yet not a lot of people give a shit. We're plagued with pollution, there's trash all over the place and no one recycles. I have three solid ideas that I actually started working out when we were in Las Vegas. Looking around the Sin city made me realize that, even though its a beautiful place, its also quite disgusting when it comes to their waste management." he said.

"Right, they just dump tons of good food instead of donating it all to a soup kitchen. Its really sad." Coconut said. Nate downed one of those dreaded green beans, grimacing at the taste.

"So you want us to donate too the poor?" Vanilla asked.

"Not just that, we already donate the left overs to the local soup kitchens and orphanages. No, what I want to do is teach people the importance of recycling. We can get some of those special containers so that people could toss their trash in, metal cans, plastic cups, whatever it is they need to toss." he said.

"You know people will still toss them in the trash." the white haired catgirl deadpanned.

"I know, there are people who are natural born assholes..but there are nice people out there, and generally, our clientele is the nice kind. Even if Maple is rude to the customers sometimes." he replied.

"Alright, so we get the new trash cans, then what?" Coconut asked, shoving a forkful of rice and tuna into her mouth.

"My second idea was one of the promotions actually. Everyone who wears a green shirt during the month will get a free small coffee and a pastry of their choice. I was also considering calling the local Girl Scout troop and have them sell their cookies at the store. After all, if little girls advertise recycling, no one will deny them." he said.  
"That's messed up, using Girl Scouts to our advantage." Vanilla said.  
"Nyah, their cookies are amazing. Can Chocola buy some when they come?" the black haired girl asked, earning a chuckle from Nate.

"I'll buy you some Chocola. As to your comment Vanilla, we're not using them, its more of a team effort. The girls are allowed to sell their cookies in our establishment and in return they promote our store and the importance of recycling. Its a win win scenario." he said, leaning back into his seat.

"Its not a bad idea. Its well thought out really...and we can have it all set up with a few calls." Coconut said, placing more green beans on Nate's plate. He almost wanted to strangle her, but he knew she was doing it, not just to annoy him but because she knew they were healthier than the stuff he normally ate.

"I suppose so. I'll have to run it by Azuki, since as of now she is the active manager. I know Kashou asked me to run the place but I won't be able to do it alone, so I hope all of you can lend a hand when I need it." he said, glancing at the three catgirls. Coconut smiled, a proud smile on her face.  
"Well of course I'll help. What kind of girlfriend doesn't help her boyfriend when he needs it?" she asked.

"You seem to be helping him quite a lot with those green beans. Seeing as he doesn't like them, yet you still force him to eat them." Vanilla said.

"Hey, needs to lose all of that baby fat."

"I do not have baby fat." Nate said.  
"Yes you do." Coconut said.

"No I don't." he replied.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Nyah, stop it. Chocola can't handle arguments under pressure." the black haired girl snapped, her ears drooped over her head.

"Sorry." the two replied in unison. They shared a laugh and continued their meal. After a few more minutes of talking, they settled on a plan of attack, Nate would share everything with Azuki and hopefully if she agreed, they could begin the first phase. Dinner was finally done and Nate volunteered to wash the dishes, while Coconut took the twins up to their room, settling them in for a night of sleep.

He hummed to himself as he washed the dishes, thoughts drifting back to his plan. He wondered, if Kashou had heard it would he have agreed? What would he have said. They did have a knack to abuse a holiday for a promotion of some sort, but honestly, what place didn't? April didn't have any notable holidays, so it seemed only right to promote Earth day, and tell everyone the importance of keeping their world clean. He set the last dish into the rack, washing his hands off and shutting the water off. He dried his hands off with the dish towel and turned around, just as Coconut walked into the room, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

"They asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, it took me a bit but they fell right asleep..also, sorry about force feeding you those green beans, I know you hate them." she said, her ears drooping a bit. Her tail hung limp behind her. He chuckled.

"Its alright. You just want me to eat healthy...I do have a habit of eating snacks in the middle of the night." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I still feel bad though." she said. He crossed the room in a few short strides, taking her hands in his own. He looked into her eyes, the lighting of the room making them all the more bright. He kissed her lightly on the lips, earning a cute sigh from her.

"Listen, there is nothing wrong with force feeding me healthy foods, it shows that you care about my well being. It doesn't make me love you any less." he said.

"I love you...with all my heart..I'll try not to upset you." she said, hugging him tightly. He smiled, hugging her back, burying his face in her fluffy hair. This was what he loved so much about her, how affectionate she was. Britney had never been that way with him, and when she was it always seemed...forced. The thought of that blonde bimbo put him off a bit, and he hugged the catgirl a little tighter.

"Are you thinking about her?" she suddenly asked, forcing him to let go of her. The expression on her face was one of curiosity.

"Thinking of who?" he asked.

"Britney idiot. You don't hug me that tightly unless you are thinking of that useless excuse of a woman." she said. He sighed.

"Sorry...It's just...I see you, I hug you, and I kiss you...and I wonder why it took me so long to find a wonderful girl like you. It honestly makes me sick that I wasted three years of my life with that bitch."

"But I am here now, and we can forget all about her and how she treated you. Honestly, I think I would have been with you longer if I had been braver during that truth or dare game three years ago." She said.

"Truth or Dare? Oh, you mean the one where I made out with Maple?"

"Yeah that one. Originally, I wanted to dare you to kiss me, but I chickened out and dared you to kiss Maple..It hurt, watching my sister do that with the guy I liked, and it hurt worse when you introduced us to Britney a few days later. I had all but given up then, but I bided my time, hoping that maybe I would be able to tell you how I felt, even without you liking me back, I could get it off my chest and move on. Even if it hurt." she said. She took a deep breath, pulling herself out of his arms, looking right into his eyes.

"Promise me that you'll forget her? Even if you run into each other, just ignore her...you always have me."

"Don't worry...that's something I'm going to bury in the past. I have to live in the present, and my present has you in it." he replied, missing her lips. She moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her tail stood straight up and he felt his fingers running through her silky fur. They pulled apart for air, only to kiss again, more ferociously than before. Nate pushed her against the table, moving a few chairs to the side. He broke the kiss, planting several kisses on her neck.

"You aren't usually this rough with me nyah." she said, her breath hitching a bit. He gave her a smile, scratching one of her ears.

"The twins are asleep and we're back home, where we can't get interrupted. Maybe this time we can finish what we started in that casino bathroom." he said. She gave him a light purr, liking her fangs.

"I like the way you think." she said. He picked her up bridle style, earning a giggle from her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The bedroom, where else? Unless you want me to ravish you here in the kitchen, possibly have one of the girls upstairs run into us." he said, a smirk on his face.

"As naughty as that sounds, I think I'd rather we do it in private." she replied.

"If you say so." he said, giving her another kiss. He made his way upstairs, with a giggling Coconut in his arms. He lay her down on his bed, turning around only to close and lock his door. He turned around, seeing his girlfriend already taking her shirt off. He unbuttoned his own, tossing it aside before moving toward the bed. He peppered her neck with kisses before capturing her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed one of her breasts and started kneading it softly, earning a moan from her. She pulled away from him, drool running down the side of her mouth.

"No need to be so gentle..you know I like it when you play a little rough." she said lightly. He rolled his eyes, reaching behind her neck to undo the halter of her bikini top. Even though he had seen them before, he was a bit shy when exposing them. Coconut giggled a bit, and decided to take the initiative, tossing her top aside. Nate swallowed hard, seeing her perky breasts made him blush bright red. The blonde haired cat girl wrapped her arms around his head, bringing him down into her chest.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little bit." he replied, though it was a bit muffled. Yeah they had messed around a lot, and had touched each other several times before, but now that they had decided to do the deed, he wasn't sure if he could fully satisfy her. He didn't want to hurt Coconut, he loved her that much.

"It's okay...I'm ready." she said, taking his hand in her own. She gave it a tight squeeze, reassuring him. He nodded, and latched onto one of her nipples. She gasped, completely taken by surprise. She mewled quietly, her eyes slowly closing. His hands traveled down to her shorts, where he started to unbutton them. She unwrapped her arms from his head, moving her hands down to help him pull her shorts down. They were tossed aside, followed by his own pants. He let go of her nipple, once again capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Looks like your little friend is all ready to work. I might as well say hello." Coconut said, pushing him onto his back. She quickly pulled his boxers off, tossing them into their steadily growing pile of clothing. Her soft pillowy breasts enveloped his member, making him gasp a bit. Even though they had messed around quite a lot, this was the first time she was doing something like that. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth, allowing some of her saliva to fall onto her breasts.

"Oh my god, that feels amazing." he whispered. She smiled, looking up at him as she took his head into her mouth.

If merely being enveloped by her breasts felt amazing, then he couldn't really describe what he was feeling now. Her rough tongue, coupled with her movements were driving him wild. His breathing became a bit ragged, and he was biting his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning to loud. Coconut looked up at him, a mischievous look in her eye. She released his dick, allowing more spit to fall between her breasts.

"What's wrong? Am I doing it wrong?" she asked.

"You know exactly what you are doing. You fucking cock tease."

"Would you love me if I was anything else?" she asked. Nate stood up, confusing Coconut a bit as he walked around her. Without warning, he shoved his dick in her mouth. She gagged a bit, eyes widened by the surprising move.

"I would still love you by the way." he said. She closed her eyes, swirling her tongue around his member, slobbering all over his throbbing shaft. He reached down grabbing one of her breasts, softly pinching the nipple. He started scratching her ears, earning a strong purr from her, which drove him absolutely wild. She released his member, using her hand to spread her saliva all over his shaft.

"You took me by surprise." she said.

"Yeah well, your lips were teasing me and I couldn't help myself." he said with a chuckle.  
"Well look at you go. You aren't nervous anymore, but I took care of you, its your turn to do me." she said, standing up. She took his lips in a kiss, guiding his hand down to her sacred spot. It was already dripping from arousal. One of the things Coconut couldn't help was the fact that she got really wet when she was aroused. She couldn't explain it, the fact that she was engaging in naughty acts with the love of her life was probably why she got so wet. Nate released her lips, hooking his fingers around the hem of her panties, bringing them down in a swift motion. They were both now completely naked, staring at each other lovingly. He gave her a light push, making her fall back onto the mattress. He got on his knees and spread her legs, seeing her precious jewel, slicked with her juices. She was completely shaved, and her lips were slightly swollen with arousal. He looked at her, seeing her blushing face, her chest rose and fall, as she took each delicate breath. She nibbled her bottom lip and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. Her drool dripped from her chin, falling onto her moistened breasts, the other hand was busy tweaking her nipple, giving it a light pinch, moaning a bit in pleasure.

She looked absolutely beautiful. More than any model he had seen, more than any goddess he may have learned of in school. To him at this moment, no one was more beautiful than her. Without another thought, he plunged his tongue into her warm folds, taking long deep strokes. His ears were filled with Coconut's delicate voice, her moans urging him own. He felt her insides twitch a bit as he licked her walls. Her mind was blank as she lay back and let him work. Her hands were gripping the sheets so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Her body started to spasm, and her breathing quickened.

"Oh Nate, I'm about to cum." she cried out, only making him speed up. Her loud moans echoed through the room, and for a second, they could only hope Chocola and Vanilla weren't awake, wondering just what they were hearing, though knowing them they would most likely already know. Coconut's eyes widened and her breath hitched as she was thrown into her first orgasm. Copious amounts of fluid drenched her thighs and sheets, and Nate did his best to drink up every single drop.

"That was amazing." she whispered. He gave her a smirk.

"Surprisingly enough, I learned that from licking ice cream." he said.

"Seriously?" she said, eyes widened in surprise.

"Not really...I just wanted to see your cute face." he said. He positioned himself in front of her entrance, taking a deep breath. He looked up at Coconut, seeing that loving smile of hers. Giving him a nod, he slowly pushed himself inside her. She grit her teeth, not expecting him to be so big. He kept going until he was fully hilted.

"Tell me if it hurts sweetheart. I don't want to continue if you don't want to." he said, concern written on his face.

"It's fine...you are just...bigger than I expected. It feels great so don't stop." She said. He nodded, taking her hand in his own. He could feel her walls twitching, hugging him tightly and it was taking everything he had not to bust a nut right there.

"You...you can move now." she said. He did so, taking slow strokes and setting a rhythm for himself. Her cries of pleasure filled his ears, and she bucked her hips to meet each one of his thrusts. He let go of her hand, instead taking a firm hold of her hips. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes as tightly as he could.

"Fuck...this feels amazing." he breathed out.

"You're going in so deep...I think I'm cumming." she cried out, just as she hit her second orgasm, her cries filling the other wise quiet home. If Chocola and Vanilla weren't awake before, they certainly were now, and he didn't care at that moment. All he cared about was pleasing his girlfriend. He pulled out of her, quickly flipping her onto her stomach, taking her in a doggy style. Before she could even register what was going on, he plunged himself back in, earning another deep guttural moan. Her ears were sticking straight up, and her tail lolled to the side, hanging limply. She looked back at her lover, seeing the strain on his face as he tried not to cum.

"Sweetie, please go a little faster. Stretch my pussy to its limits." she said. He only gave a grunt in response, quickening his pace and driving her wild. Her gripped the sheets as tightly as she could, the whole bed started rocking, adding to the cacophony of sounds flowing through the house. She could feel the familiar pressure start to build deep within her, and she clenched her eyes tightly.

"Nate, I'm close." she moaned out. He stopped, pulling himself out of her once more. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. She guided his length into her pussy, taking a deep breath as she felt it hit her sweet spot. His hands grabbed her round ass, starting another rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder blades. She took his lips in a kiss, moaning into his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance with each thrust. Tears of pleasure and happiness ran down the side of her cheeks, her mind was numb with so many emotions that she couldn't think straight.

"Coconut, I'm about to cum." Nate finally said, being unable to hold himself back.

"Me too...whoever cums first makes breakfast in the morning." she suddenly said, earning a grin from him. Both of them took deep breaths trying to hold out the longest, and in the end, it was Nate that came first. Thick globs of cum shot deep into Coconut's cervix, filling her womb with his seed. Coconut gave a loud mewl of pleasure a second later, squirting all over her lovers lap. Both collapsed onto the bed in a heap, breathing hard. They were covered in sweat and a mixture of their own fluids, now running down their legs. They didn't care, instead, they took each others hands and kissed passionately, basking in the afterglow. Coconut released her hold on Nate's lips, tears flowing down her face. Concerned, Nate decided to speak.

"What's wrong Coconut? I hurt you didn't I?" he asked. She shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"No...you didn't hurt me. Just the opposite actually...you showed me just how much you love me, I never thought giving yourself wholeheartedly to someone could mean so much. I can't take it...my mind is blank." she said. Tears started running down his face, and he kissed her roughly. He pulled away for breath after a minute or two.

"God I love you so fucking much Coconut. You are the best thing that happened to me, and I promise I'll never leave you or hurt you." he said.

"I know you'll keep that promise." she said, laying her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, his heart was still racing, not just from their love making but from the emotions clearly flowing through him. After a few minutes of just being with each other, Coconut finally stood up, slipping his member out of herself only for a bit of their mixed cum to start dripping down her leg.

"Maybe its time for a shower." she said.

"Yeah...that's not a bad idea, considering you squirted all over the sheets." he said. She puffed her cheeks.

"I wasn't the only one squirting you know. Half of this cum is yours." she said, crossing her arms. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're beautiful...I love you Coconut." he said. She blushed a bright cherry red, hiding behind her hair.

"I love you too Nate...with all my heart."

"Its good that you love each other, now shut the fuck up, we're trying to sleep."

The stunned couple looked toward the door, eyes widened when they heard Vanilla's voice. Coconut grit her teeth, racing toward the door, she threw it open and looked out the hall, only to see a long strand of white hair entering the room down the hall from them.

"Vanilla you little shit. I'm gonna kick your ass, just you wait until morning." she shouted.

Nate started laughing, already finding their change of clothes. The two decided to continue their fun in the shower, and after a few minutes of finding some clean sheets, joined the twins in the realm of sleep.


	5. Neko's at the Beach

**A/N: People have been asking me for this for a long as time...so here you go, No need to pray just say, you're welcome, for the wonderful chapter I just wrote. Fair warning, this is gonna be a lemon towards the end, a good twenty one pages of it, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't know when I will write more chapters for this, so for now just enjoy it.**

Nekopara Cat Paradise

Chapter 4

Neko's at the beach

Nate groaned, moaning a bit as he came back into the world of the living. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing all of his posters and figurines staring back at him. He rubbed his eyes looking at the clock across the room. He heard a soft purr next to him and looked down, seeing Coconut snuggling into his chest. Memories of the previous night filled his mind and he blushed, remembering the events of his first time with his girlfriend. He jerked a bit when he heard a loud knock filter through the house. Coconut jolted awake, her hair sticking up in various places. She brushed it down a bit, yawning.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Hell if I know. Wonder who the fuck is knocking at this ungodly hour?" he muttered to himself, pulling the sheets off himself. He grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser and slipped them on. He walked out of his room, almost bumping into Vanilla who was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Who's knocking on the door at this ungodly hour?" she asked.

"I dunno. Go wake your sister up, I'll get started on breakfast after I tell whoever's at the door to fuck off." he said.

"You better, you have to fulfill that bet." she said.

"Vanilla, I am this close to shaving your tail, dead ass." he said, glaring at the blue eyed girl. She gave a light chuckle, heading back toward her and her sisters temporary bedroom. He made his way downstairs, grasping the door knob.

"I don't know who the fuck is knocking on my door so early on my day off, but you better have a good fucking reason. If not fuck off." he shouted, before opening the door. He was greeted by a blushing Cinnamon, who was holding a green suitcase in her hands, Maple stood next to her, holding a can of Mountain Dew in her hand.

Cinnamon was wearing a dress akin to her normal magical girl dress, except it didn't have short puffy sleeves. Instead, it had thick green shoulder straps, that held the dress together. The bodice of the dress hugged her frame, the white ruffled material did little to hold back her massive breasts. The skirt was a royal purple, with ruffled white hems, and little bows at the ends. Thick green laces criss crossed over the stomach area. She had light green socks ending just below the knee, and she was wearing her white laced slippers. Her hair was tied up with a green ribbon, which was tied into a perfect bow, her bell shined brightly in the morning sunlight.

Maple on the other hand was wearing something more casual. She was wearing a light orange sundress, with thin straps, barely visible through her light sweater. The dress itself fit her nicely, showing just enough of her ample chest. The ruffled edges flowed perfectly with the color of the fabric, and the lacing was actually really nice to look at. Her hair was down, covering her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of laced sandals, the laces wrapping around her ankles and trying into a bow around the front. She had a pair of black aviator glasses on, the expression on her face wasn't a pleasant one.

"I don't even know what the hell to say to you. Where is that scatter brained girlfriend of yours? She was supposed to pick up her sister two hours ago." she snapped.

"Excuse me...first off, what time is it because I'm really confused." he said. Maple checked her wrist watch, before looking at the black haired teen.

"Quarter to Eleven." she replied.

"Seriously? Shit...I don't normally sleep that late." he muttered.

"Well you had a good reason..do you want me to share it?"

"Vanilla get your ass into the kitchen, Jesus Christ." Nate called out, earning another chuckle from the white haired girl.

"I don't even want to know...anyway, she's your responsibility now, take care of her will you? Also here's the paper work for the twins and for Cinnamon." Maple said, handing him three manila folders with their names written on them.

"Thanks May...how's Azuki doing?" he asked.

"Heh, we got the munchkin on clean up duty. It's hilarious, especially when she saw Nick's garage...that place hasn't been cleaned out in at least two years. We're going to be busy lugging all that soda home." she said, glancing at the red pick up truck, where Nick sat, playing Tigres del Norte, the Mexican music was blasting through the speakers, earning curious glances from the neighbors.

"What the fuck is he listening too?" he asked.

"Hell if I know...well if you need anything, do call." she said, turning around.

"Tell Azuki I want to talk to her, it's business related and it's important that she calls me alright?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll give her the message." she said, giving him a wave. She got into the passenger seat of Nick's truck. The teen lowered his sunglasses and looked back at Nate.

"Arriba! Arriba! Epa! Epa! Andale! Andale!"

And with that, he took off. Nate watched him go in amusement, seeing as he ran through a stop sign, the lively Mexican music echoing down the neighbor hood. He looked back at Cinnamon, giving her a small smile.

"They didn't do anything stupid on the drive did they?" he asked.

"Define stupid?" she asked quietly. He shook his head, allowing her to step into his house.

"Welcome to my humble abode. It's your first time here right?" he asked.

"Oh yes...I never really came over..it's such a big house...I still remember your old one." she said, looking around the place. He closed the door behind her, relieving her of her suitcase.

"I'll take this too my sister's room...you'll be staying in there, I doubt she'll mind. Feel free to look around and familiarize yourself with the place. Did you eat anything yet?" he asked.

"Nick stopped at Taco Bell before dropping me off." she said.

"Who the hell eats tacos for breakfast?"

"They have a breakfast menu now." Coconut said, appearing next to her boyfriend, placing a firm kiss on his cheek.

"Taco Bell serving breakfast? Goddamn, who wants a diarrhea death wish before noon?" he muttered to himself as he headed up stairs.

"I'll show you around big sis...you'll absolutely love it here." she said, taking her sister through the tour of the house.

Nate headed toward his sister's room, thankful that he had already cleared some closet space for his guest. It didn't take him long to get the room ready with the purple haired girl's things, even the plastic bed sheets that Coconut had told him about. He found it a little weird, but it was better than to have a permanent stain on the mattress. Once he was done, he headed down stairs and started on breakfast. He passed by the living room, seeing Chocola and Vanilla had started another round of Smash Bros, and he figured he'd let them play while he worked on their breakfast.

He decided to make a light breakfast, seeing as it was closer to noon. He started making some steamed rice, along with a vegetable omelet and some of the left over tuna.

"And finally, this is the kitchen and dining room. This is where the magic happens, when I'm behind the stove of course. Nate just happens to be better making breakfast foods." Coconut said, guiding Cinnamon into the kitchen.

"The magic happens whenever someone is cooking, whether that be me or you that's up for debate." Nate said, brow raised.

"We both know I'm a better cook than you." she said.

"Riiiiight." he said, a smirk on his face.

"You have a very nice home Nate, thanks for allowing me to stay here." Cinnamon said, giving him a polite bow. He blushed a bit, looking back at the food he was making.

"Uh...sure it's no problem." he said. Coconut tilted her head, only shrugging at the exchange.

"How about we go take care of the yard work? We have to make sure the yard is cleaned up." she said.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Cinnamon replied, a soft smile on her features.

"Everything is in the garage...I'll let you know when this is done okay?" he said. Coconut nodded, kissing his cheek before leading her sister toward the garage door. They walked into the stuffy room, looking around for a few seconds before the taller girl opened the garage door. He turned around, handing Cinnamon her car keys.

"Go pull my car in. I don't know why that idiot boyfriend of mine parked it in the street." she said, walking to the other side of the garage where all of the gardening and cleaning tools were located.

"Are you sure Coco? I don't have my license yet." she said.

"I taught you how to drive, if I were to rate your skills, you rank way above Maple. Azuki naturally gets pissed off at everything...that girl has some serious road rage." she said.

"You mean like Bryan?" Cinnamon asked.

"Who the hell is Bryan?" her sister replied.

The purple haired girl shook her head and headed outside, walking toward the red Mustang that was parked on the side of the road. She slipped the key into the locked door and pulled it open, stepping into the driver's seat. She shoved the key into the ignition and turned the car on. She took a deep breath to calm herself, going over the mental checks before finally getting enough courage to move the car. Even though she was a nervous wreck, she was able to successfully pull the car into the drive way. She got out a second later, legs quivering a bit.

"That was so nerve wracking." she said, leaning against the door.

"It was not. I was watching you and you did great, when Shigure gets back, I'll talk to her about taking you for your drivers test." Coconut said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks little sis, you made me feel a whole lot better." she said with a smile.

"Hey, that's what sisters are for." she said.

"Hey you, is Nate around?" a new voice called out.

It belonged to the neighbor Thomas. He was a young man of fourteen, with short brown hair, reaching the nape of his neck. He had a slim figure for a teen, and his skin was lightly tan. He was wearing a red tee shirt, with matching black shorts and sneakers. His blue eyes focused solely on Coconut. He was holding a cardboard box under his arm, the box looked worn and had a hole in one corner.

"He's making breakfast at the moment, what do you need him for Tom?" she asked casually.

"I got brought those retro games he let me borrow last week. Dad beat them all in four days...almost got his dumb ass fired from his job." the young man replied.

"Alright, I can take those to him for you. I won't be long sis...sit tight for now." Coconut said, taking the box from Tom's hands, heading back inside the house through the garage. Tom watched her go, watching as she swayed her hips side to side, and her tail swung left and right.

"Damn...that bastard got himself a nice piece of ass." he said absentmindedly. Cinnamon cleared her throat, crossing her arms under her bosom.

"That's my little sister you are talking about you know." she said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even holy tits..those are ginormous." He cried out, pointing at the purple haired girl's chest.

"H-huh?" she cried out.

"That is like the pinnacle of titties, their so round and perfect. I could bury my face in those forever...I'll give you five bucks for a quick flash." he said.

"W-what?"

"Come on, don't be stupid...alright ten but that's my final offer." Tom said, pulling ten bucks from his pocket. He unfolded the bill, snapping it a couple times to prove it was real.

"Tom, what the hell are you doing?" Coconut asked, returning from inside the house. She had a curious look on her face.

"What me? I'm not doing anything." he said, suddenly growing nervous.

"Really? You do know that we cat girls have excellent hearing, the hearing of a cat in fact...and I particularly heard you asking my big sister for a quick flash." she said, leaning against her car.

"What does he mean flash?" Cinnamon asked, still confused. For a promiscuous girl, it was the first time hearing that term.

"He wants to see your tits sis."

"My...oh my...I didn't know he was so...perverted." she replied, licking her lips a bit. Her cheeks tinged red, and her breath hitched.

"What's wrong with her?" Tom asked, scrounging his face up a bit.

"Cinnamon is a little...on the perverted side. She gets off on nearly everything, and before you ask a stupid question I'll have to ask you to leave. Too many bastards like you like taking advantage of that perverted side nowadays." she said.

"It's not going to hurt her at all, just a quick flash. I'll give ya twenty bucks."

"See you later Tom." Coconut said, her voice laced with venom. The teen sighed and turned around, heading out of the driveway. Coconut shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Honestly sis, you have to be more careful, especially with horny kids like Tom." she said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't understand the term he was using nyah...I'll try not to let it happen again." she replied. The taller girl smiled, wrapping her arm around her older sister's waist.

"Good, Nate finished breakfast so lets go get it while its hot. We can take care of the yard work after." she said. Cinnamon gave her a nod, following her back into the house.

Chocola and Vanilla were in avid conversation, talking about the latest matches on Smash while Nate was leaning against the counter, quietly sipping some coffee. It was well past eleven now, and he needed to wake up and start his usual chores. Tuesday's were normally his days off, so he would have been up hours ago, not that La Soleil was going to be closed for two weeks, he had a lot of time on his hands, though most of it would be planning the months promotions.

He still remembered when Kashou named him Assistant manger of the establishment. Apparently, his hard work and merits were what got him the promotion, along with subtle sweet talk from both Azuki and his sister. Shigure he could understand, but the fact that Azuki actually talked Kashou into giving him a promotion was hard to believe. When the brown haired catgirl wasn't in for the day, he would resume her role and supervise the staff, though he hardly had trouble handling any of them. Coconut gave him a quick kiss, before pouring herself some coffee.

"Aren't you going to be having some?" she asked, glancing at the center of the table where the plates of food were.

"Already did. I'm a quick eater, I'll just watch you girls eat...I have to plan a few things for the store." he said.

"Aw, why don't you take a break nyah?" Chocola said.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's best to knock this stuff out of the water now, that way I'll have time to waste later on. Besides I think I need to give Azuki a bit of a break, seeing as she's going to be spending the week as Nick's personal maid." he said, feeling bad for the brunette.

"Speaking of water, it's a nice day out, why don't we head to the beach?" Coconut asked. Chocola's eyes lit up and she practically jumped out of her chair.

"Yes, let's go to the beach. Come on Nate can we go please?" she asked, giving Nate a cutesy face. Nate sunk into his chair, trying to focus on his work.

"I'd like to go to the beach too...I've never gone there myself." Vanilla added.

"I wouldn't taking a trip to the beach." Cinnamon said, agreeing with her little sisters. Nate looked up from his work, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Why did you have to make that suggestion? Don't you know if we don't get this work done then we're screwed?" he asked.

"Oh come on, we got two weeks to handle this, let's just take a break..after all we've been working hard for awhile."

"No we haven't Coconut, we just got back from America, we haven't been working that long since our last vacation." He said. He sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Alright...I guess we can take a trip to the beach...but tomorrow we have to buckle down and work hard on this." He said.

"How about we start working on that the day after tomorrow and stay at the beach over night?" Vanilla suggested. Nate flicked her ear, earning a hiss from her.

"How about no? Finish breakfast and start packing, we'll need towels, sunblock, a cooler for drinks and food..." he said, making a small list.

"Sexy bikinis." Coconut suggested.

"No...absolutely not, you girls are under my supervision and I don't want to look like an idiot for letting you all dress like that." Nate said.

"We're still putting them on sweetheart, you can't stop us." Coconut said, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He moaned, kissing her back with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Chocola's done, she'll go pack now. Come on Vanilla!" the brown haired girl cried, taking a firm grasp of her sister's hand, pulling her along with her.

"I didn't bring anything for the beach...what will I wear?" Cinnamon asked. Nate pushed his girlfriend away, allowing him to stand up.

"Let's see what Peppermint has in her closet. She might have something that will fit you, and by might I mean most likely." he said, gesturing for her to follow.

"Don't do anything naughty now." Coconut said, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes as he started climbing the stairs. Cinnamon followed close behind, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Entering Peppermint's bedroom, Nate immediately headed to her closet, turning on the light. He hummed to himself, looking around.

"Jeez, this place is bigger than I remember." he muttered to himself. Her closet was almost like a second bedroom. It had long racks filled with different kinds of clothes, too many for him to name. Dresses, shirts, jeans, crop tops...it was absolutely insane. He hummed to himself, walking toward the summer clothes. He looked around for a few seconds, pulling out a bright green tub filled with clothes.

"Alright, I think I might find something in here. Cinnamon are you comfortable with a two piece? Or do you want a one piece?" he asked.

"Um...either is fine Nate." she replied, too busy looking at the other articles of clothing within the closet.

Nate hummed to himself as he dug around the various articles of clothing, all still having their original tags with their purchase price. He cringed a few times, seeing the amount of money his sister had paid for them. He finally settled on a pain green bikini, which wouldn't be too eye catching for her. He looked at the top, sparing a glance at the purple haired cat girl.

"I don't think this is going to fit her." he muttered to himself.

His sister had a decent sized chest, but Cinnamon was a size and a half bigger than Peppermint, so that meant anything she had would be too small for her. Her looked around, finding a white top, but that didn't work in his mind, especially if she got in the water. He switched it for a black top, which accented the green bottom nicely. He stood up, handing the swimsuit to her.

"Go put that on, I'll look for some other clothes for you to put underneath that." he said.

She nodded and walked out of the closet, heading toward the bathroom. He stepped back into the room and walked to the dresser, sifting through all of Cinnamon's belongings. He frowned, seeing most of it was Magical Girl dresses, then again that was her theme, according to Shigure at least. He sighed, and walked back into his sister's closet. He didn't look for long, having chosen a light green smock top and a pair of light blue shorts. As he made his way into the bedroom, Cinnamon had walked in, now dressed in the swimsuit he had selected.

"Um...does it look okay?" she asked.

The black top, while looking rather small, did its job in covering the girl's massive chest, and actually made them look slightly bigger. The green bottom matched against the black top perfectly, showing off a generous amount of her rump and thighs. He blushed a bright red and quickly handed her the clothes he had picked.

"Finish up here, I have to pack my own things." he said, hurrying out of the room. Once he was gone, she let out a sigh, a frown making its way onto her face.

"Damn it...what am I doing wrong?" she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean by that big sis?" Vanilla asked, appearing behind her sister.

She screamed, dropping the clothes that Nate had given her. Vanilla herself had been wearing a tight white one piece swim suit, with a thin halter that wrapped around her neck, and left her naval exposed. She was wearing a light blue skirt around her waist along with a pair of sandals on her feet. She was holding a white tee shirt in her hands, which she had been planning on putting on.

"Oh uh...it's nothing Vanilla...nothing at all." Cinnamon said absentmindedly. She knelt down to grab the shirt and shorts she had dropped. Vanilla watched her curiously, a blank look on her face.

"You want Nate to show you his fat stack don't you?" she asked.

"Huh?" the girl asked, looking at her little sister.

"It's obvious...lately, I've noticed how you look at him, it's almost like a childish crush...why not just tell him?" she asked.

"I can't...he's with Coconut and I don't want them to start fighting." she said.

"Really? Master and I are in a relationship with Chocola, and it's working out just fine, why wouldn't it work between you three?" Vanilla asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know...it would just be weird." she said, shaking her head, her hair ribbon flying in all directions. She put on the shorts, quickly buttoning them up. Vanilla on the other hand hummed to herself, her eyes lit up and she pulled out her cellphone, quickly searching something up.

"Here, watch this...I'm sure this will get you the confidence you need to admit your feelings to him." she said.

"The Grapefruit Technique? What's this even about?" Cinnamon asked, looking at the soft smirk on Vanilla's face. She was in for an experience that she would never be able to describe.

"Are you sure about this beach thing babe? I mean you are all really attractive, what if some bozo just starts creeping on you?" Nate asked, looking at his girlfriend who was currently in the process of putting on her top. She looked at him in the mirror, a smirk on her face.

"Then I'll just let that bozo know that I am with the worlds most wonderful man, and he'll step off. Besides, I know how to defend myself, and Chocola has her pepper spray on her."

"Whoa what? When the hell did she start carrying that?" he asked her, earning a giggle from the tall cat girl.

"There was this incident apparently, while we were in America, Chocola was grabbed by this guy and had all her money taken from her, so Kashou bought her a can of pepper spray, the next time he tried robbing her, she sprayed the whole can in his face, that poor man had to spend three hours in a shower getting that shit off his face."

"Christ, I'm never pissing her off, I don't wanna get maced." he said, donning a violet tee shirt. Coconut finally finished up trying her bikini top, and grabbed her black tank top, putting it on over it.

"Kyah!"

Nate and Coconut shared a look, looking to the bedroom door. That cry had come from next door, in his sister's room. He sighed and walked over to the door, pulling it open. When he walked into his sister's room, he saw Cinnamon laying back on the bed, breathing hard, clutching a familiar white phone. He pulled it out of her grasp, looking at the video she had been watching. His eyes widened in shock.

"Vanilla! What the fuck is wrong with you?" he cried out, anger and surprise filling his voice.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Coconut asked.

"Your sister just handed Cinnamon this. Take a look for yourself." he said, rewinding the video. Coconut stared at the screen intently, not really caring for the dialogue, especially because it was in English. Her eyes widened when the woman on screen pulled out a large black dildo and started sucking on it.

"Okay, what the fuck is this?" she asked.

"I dunno man, ask your sister!"

"Cinnamon, sweetheart, ignore that video alright? I'm gonna go talk some sense into your little sister for showing you this!" Coconut said, hastily leaving the room. Nate sighed, standing in front of the panting girl.

She had a dark crimson blush on her face, and her breathing was ragged. He could tell that video had aroused her greatly, mostly because he saw a damp spot on the bedsheets. He sighed, knowing he would have to change those at some point. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, earning her attention.

"Are you alright Cinnamon? Would you like to talk about the video?"

"Nyah! I can't just talk about...lewd things with a boy like you...you'll most likely ravish me~" she replied, earning a curious look from the boy. He walked back into the closet, pulling out a dark orange bikini bottom, handing it to her.

"Here, put these on since the others are soiled. If Vanilla tries to hand you something, don't take it." he said, leaving out of the room. She looked at the orange garment, a frown on her face.

"I was close...I couldn't I just tell him?"

"Do I make myself clear Vanilla?" Coconut snapped, earning a nod from her little sister.

"Yes Coco, you are perfectly one hundred percent clear. But you have to admit, it was kinda funny."

"It was not funny! You know Cinnamon's estrus is very serious! Taking advantage of something like that is downright cruel...just be gentle with her alright? She's dealing with a lot." the blonde haired girl said, earning a nod from the white haired girl.

"Just so you know, I did that to give her some confidence...she's in love with your boyfriend." Vanilla said, causing Coconut to turn around.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed how Cinnamon acts around Nate? She's acting all coy, and she blushes a lot. Back home, I actually caught her tousling with her nether region. It isn't the first time either."

"I...didn't know...poor thing." the main coon muttered, a frown on her face.

"Now that you know, what are you gonna do about it?" Vanilla asked. Coconut shrugged, giving her sister a smile.

"I'll let Nate take care of it...come on, let's get the beach stuff in the car." she said, earning a nod from the white haired girl.

"Nate, can't we have ice cream at the beach? Oh can we buy a melon? Chocola has never had melon before! Oh, we should bring cookies!" Chocola cried out, racing all around the kitchen. Nate took a hold of her tail, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sweetheart, you're driving me insane...we can have all of that alright? Were stopping at the store for the stuff we don't have here, let's just hope Nick didn't buy all of the Mountain Dew on sale." he said, zipping up the small food cooler.

"Nyah! This is gonna be so much fun! Chocola's gonna have fun at the beach! We should take pictures to show Master and Shigure!" She said, earning a nod from the boy, who was trying not to look at her breasts, due to the cute brown bikini she was wearing.

"Ahuh...I'll grab my sister's camera and we'll go to town. Take this to the car alright? We'll be leaving in a few minutes." he said, earning a vigorous nod from the black haired girl. He sighed, biting his lip as he glanced toward the sink.

" _I know Kashou gave me permission and all, but damn it's becoming increasingly hard. Why did I agree to take care of all of them? Coconut is enough, but Vanilla and Chocola are challenging to deal with, and Cinnamon is...well she's special."_ he thought to himself.

Nate was in a very precarious situation. He was currently alone with four very beautiful cat girls...and while he and Coconut had just consummated their relationship, it was challenging for him to keep his hormones in check. Her suggestion for them all to go to the beach was something that really annoyed him. Now it wasn't just dealing with four attractive cat girls, it was dealing with four attractive cat girls in skin tight swimsuits. He could only pray to God that he didn't blaspheme all over the place.

It didn't take him very long to finish packing everything they would need. Even though they would be going there for a day, he knew Coconut and the girls had packed enough clothes for a couple days. He pinched his eyes as he grabbed his keys, wallet and cellphone, shoving them all in his pockets. He made sure the door was locked before turning around, walking toward the Cherry Red Mustang that was currently being packed up. Coconut growled a bit as she squished her bag into the small compartment.

Vanilla and Chocola were watching, the white haired twin being mildly amused at her sister's struggle. Cinnamon was looking at the grass, most likely trying to keep herself from thinking pervy thoughts, though he did catch her stealing glances at him every once and awhile. He wondered why she had been looking at him so fondly lately, but figured it was just because he had been nice enough to take her in for the two weeks Kashou and the Minaduki's would be away. He heard the sound of the car's trunk closing, and he looked up, seeing the proud smile on Coconut's face.

"Take that! I knew I could do it, Nyah!"

"Nice job sweetie! You driving or am I?" he asked. She tossed him the keys, walking toward the passenger side door. Everyone hurried into the car, buckling up for the long ride to the beach.

"Okay then, first we need to stop at the store to pick up some food...since you girls packed for more than a day, I suppose we could stay at a cabin or something." he said, earning squeals from them all.

"It seems my plan worked like a charm." Coconut said, giving the boy a wink, as he slipped the key into the ignition.

"Yeah yeah, no funny business...remember I have to take care of all of you, and I wouldn't want anyone here to have any trouble in the future. Before we leave, let's have a bell check." he said, before he even called out names, he heard four distinct jingles. He rolled his eyes, turning the car on.

"Okay then, we're heading Yokosuka. There's a nice beach there, and we'll be able to rent a beach house with our own private beach. It should only be a two hour drive, so settle in for a long one." Nate said, earning cheers from the girls. Coconut smiled a bit, reaching for the Aux cord. Nate only hoped she wouldn't play kiddie music the entire time.

 _ **xxx**_

"That's the last one...I still can't believe you bought two hundred cases of this stuff." the young man said, loading the last palette of soda into Nick's pick up.

"Well believe it son, this shit is limited edition, and I want my share of it. Even if I shit green, it is a noble sacrifice." Nick said, making the man's brows furrow.

"Um...alright? You and your lady have nice day now." he said, earning a salute from Nick. The young man walked to the driver side and climbed into the truck. Maple was leaning against the door, her arm resting against the edge of it. Her lips were pursed, her expression unreadable. She was still wearing her aviator glasses, so Nick couldn't tell what she was staring at.

"May-May, is something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong babe."

"Why do you sound pissed?" he asked, earning a glare from her, or at least he thought she was glaring at him. She showed him her phone screen, seeing a picture from that had been posted on Facebook, specifically Vanilla's.

"On the way to the beach, about to kick it on the sand like true beach cats." he read. He swiped down, seeing a picture of Chocola and Vanilla, both wearing cute swimsuits. He also caught a bit of Nate, struggling to lift a plastic cooler from the ground.

"You see this? I could have been at the beach, it's such a beautiful day, and here we are wasting it with...soda." she said.

"Hey, it isn't wasting it. We just had a priority is all...we can go to the beach if you want." he said.

"Just the two of us? Who the hell just goes to the beach as a couple?" Maple asked, earning a cross look from the boy.

"Um...lot's of people silly. You ever watch those porn videos where they have sex on the beach?"

"Babe, that's porn...this is real life! Maybe I should have stayed with Nate, bet they're having fun." she said, a frown on her face. He sighed, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry May-May, how about we buy some stuff here, head home and get ready. We can figure out where they are and meet them there, kay?" he asked.

"I suppose...it feels like we're intruding though." she replied, earning a chuckle from the boy. He turned the car on, the familiar sound of Mexican music filling the area.

"Let's get dangerous!" he said, flooring it out of the parking lot.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugh...what a long drive." Coconut muttered, rubbing her eyes. She glanced in the rear view mirror, catching the bored expression on Vanilla's face. Chocola had fallen asleep against Cinnamon, who was trying not to let her drool all over her arm. Her eyes were focused on the other cars that passed by.

"It isn't that long...thanks for taking over babe, carrying all of that stuff from the store tired me out a bit." Nate said, lowering his sunglasses as they left the tunnel. He let out a cheer as the golden sand of the nearby beach became visible.

"Hell yeah, finally!" he cried. Chocola jolted awake, blinking in confusion for a few seconds as she wiped the drool from her mouth.

"Did we make it?" she asked groggily.

"Just about sis, look at the water." Vanilla said, pointing out the right side of the car. Chocola's eyes lit up as she pressed her face against the glass, her tail wagging to and fro.

"Wow, look at the water, and the seagulls! I can smell the sand, the ocean, the calamari!"

"Mmm, fatty tuna." Cinnamon said, licking her lips thinking about her favorite fish.

"Well...the good thing about being this close to the ocean is that we'll be able to find fresh seafood on sale. Now then, I talked to owner of the house we'll be staying in, she'll meet us when we get there. Tuns out she's a friend of my sister's, so she's giving us a discount." Nate said, looking at his phone screen.

"That's nice. The less money we spend on the house, the more money we can spend on seafood medley." Vanilla said, licking her lips.

Coconut kept driving through Yokosuka's main street, looking at all of the unfamiliar areas. They could see some catgirls standing outside of shops, handing fliers to passerby's. Nate directed Coconut down an off street, driving toward the beach, rather than parallel to it. Taking another left, they went down another street, finally reaching a beautiful beach house.

It was a two story town house, with bright white siding, and bright orange storm shutters. The windows were large, and allowed quite a lot of light into the house. It was surrounded by a white picket fence, and had a beautiful lush green lawn, along with some medium sized shrubs. There was a small drive way, along with a garage for them to use. As soon as they pulled over, a woman stepped out of a sports car, dressed in business attire. She had long black hair, and fair colored skin. She was wearing a thin pair of sunglasses, which she lowered as soon as she approached Nate.

"Hello there, you must be Peppermint's brother Nathan correct?"

"That's right, you're Miss Smith correct?" he asked, earning a nod from the woman.

"Indeed I am, your sister texted me earlier, saying you needed a place to stay for the week. This is where she likes to come when she needs to relax, so she's kept it fully furnished. She ended up buying it as soon as you mentioned a beach house, so you're family owns it now." the woman said.

"Whoa, seriously? Peppermint sure likes to think ahead, doesn't she?" Coconut asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"She's always been like that, since she was a little girl in fact." Nate said, smiling a bit.

"Well, all I need from you is a signature and I can hand the keys over, I'll need the signature of another adult as well, you'll do just fine miss." Smith said, looking at Coconut.

"That's fine, my girlfriend has a pretty signature...in fact, the kids at the local park love it, especially when she signs photos for them. She's rather famous up in Yokohama." Nate said, signing his name on the paper. Coconut frowned as she took the pen and clipboard from him.

"I love kids, trust me...I just hate it when they pull on my tail." she said, the appendage curling behind her. She signed her name onto the paper, keeping the pen mostly upright. She flicked her wrist, a few drops of ink flying off the paper.

"There you are Miss Smith, I'm sure everything is in order."

"Um...it is...you're boyfriend was right, you're handwriting is flawless." Smith said, impressed with the calligraphic signature she had received from the catgirl. Compared to Nate's, which was practically a scrawl, it had been an impressive signature.

"Aw thanks! Shigure did her best to teach me how to write, compared to my sisters, I have the best handwriting in the family. Even Azuki's doesn't compare!" the girl said happily.

"Somehow I feel like the Munchkin is gonna get pissed about this." Nate muttered, shaking his head. The woman reached into her pocket, pulling out a set of bronze colored keys.

"There you are, she's all yours. Hope you have a wonderful week here, if I ever find myself north, I'll make sure to stop at La Soleil, my friends keep telling me everything there is good, and I have yet to try it."

"Don't worry, when you do go up there we'll give you anything you want, on the house. It's the least I can do for helping us at the last second." Nate said. Smith bid them farewell, getting back into her car. They all watched her go until her car disappeared into the distance.

"Well, let's start unpacking, the faster we do the faster we can hit the surf." the boy said, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"Cinnamon, where are your sisters?" Coconut asked, noticing the violet haired catgirl was the only one present.

"They went to the beach behind the house. Chocola couldn't wait so she dragged Vanilla with her. I decided to help you out nyah!" she replied. Nate patted her head, a smile on his face.

"Thanks Cinnamon, you're really sweet. Let's start by getting your bags inside, Coconut can handle the heavy stuff, right babe?" he asked, earning a thumbs up from the blonde. She slipped the key into the trunk, opening the door, her violet case practically shooting out.

"Damn, I have perfume in there." she said, getting a laugh from the boy. He took a hold of the case, grabbing Vanilla's case as well.

"Don't worry, I like when your clothes smell like coconuts."

"Well, I don't...I enjoy the scent sure, but I can't live when my stuff is drenched in it." she replied, pulling the cooler out of the car, along with several grocery bags. Cinnamon grabbed her bag along with Chocola's, following Nate toward the door.

The house looked very cozy on the inside. The floors were teak, and polished to a shine. The kitchen was a bright white tile instead of wood, making it a bit safer when cooking. The living room was furnished with wooden furniture, with plush gray cushions. There was a glass coffee table in the center of the living room with a black rug underneath it. There was also a fifty inch television mounted to the wall.

There was a stairwell that lead to the rooms upstairs. He remembered his sister said there four bedrooms, including the master bedroom. He had decided to call that one and share it with Coconut, leaving the other rooms for Chocola, Vanilla and Cinnamon. Although he was sure the twins would share, leaving Cinnamon all alone in her own room.

"Did you decide what room you want?" he asked, as they reached the top of the stairs. He could see the entrance to the master bedroom up ahead, while the other rooms were to the sides of the hallway, along with the bathroom.

"Do you think...um...never mind."

"You wanna share a room with me and Coco?" he asked, earning an eep from the girl. She blushed brightly, biting her lower lip.

"I uh...don't wanna sleep alone. Chocola and Vanilla always share a room, you and Coconut sleep together too. Maple isn't hear and she and I usually share a room when we're alone so..." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I don't have an issue sharing a room with you Cinnamon. It's perfectly fine to not want to be by yourself. Especially in a new place like this...come on." he said, leading her to the spacious master bedroom.

It was fully carpeted, the carpets being a lush white color. There was a brown dresser to the front of the room, along with a matching vanity on the left side of the room, in front of the large window. There was a king sized bed pressed up against the back of the room, and across from it was the bathroom.

"You can put your clothes in the vanity if you want, I gotta start unpacking Coconut's stuff." he said, earning a nod from her. She hurried over to the other dresser, opening the top drawer. She opened her suitcase, taking some of her clothes from it.

"Um...Nate, I'd like to ask you something." Cinnamon said, her focus on her task diminishing a bit. She wasn't really being careful with her things, rather she was just shoving things in each drawer. Nate folded one of Coconut's tops, placing it neatly in the drawer.

"Sure, what would you like to ask me?" he asked.

"When we get back to work...I would like you to...redesign my uniform."

"Huh? Redesign your uniform? Why would you want me to do that? Don't you like the maid theme La Soleil has?"

"I do...it's just...I want to look more mature. Shigure has me dressing like a magical girl all of the time, and there are boys looking at me constantly. I want to look mature so that maybe someone asks me on a date." she said firmly. Nate blinked a few times in confusion.

"Sweetheart, you look perfectly fine. I like your magical girl outfits, and I like your uniform too. I do agree that it's time someone asks you on a date but...the people that hang out at La Soleil, while being good, are also immature high school kids. You need someone mature, the same age as you." he said, closing the drawer, placing Coconut's suitcase underneath the bed.

"I just hate people looking at me like I'm a sex toy! I know I can be perverted, and that I'm always thinking naughty things, but thanks to the blog, people just like saying things like that. It's so unfair!"

Nate looked at her with confusion now. Cinnamon had a rather annoyed look on her face now, as she was clutching her shirt rather tightly. Her tail was flicking back and forth, a sign that she was starting to get angry. He placed his hands on her shoulders, her amber colored eyes looking into his own.

"Why are you getting mad? And why is it unfair?" he asked, a serious look on his face. She huffed, looking at the floor.

"It's unfair that Chocola and Vanilla have a nice man like Kashou! It's in fair that Maple has Nick, and it's unfair that Coconut has you! Even Azuki has someone, even though she won't admit it, and hasn't told us who it is...I'm all alone, and it isn't fair. It isn't fair that you can give Coconut pervy looks, and that you can do naughty things with her! It isn't fair Nate!" she snapped angrily, almost bursting into tears. Nate wrapped his arms tightly around her, glancing to the door where Coconut was standing. He gestured for her to come into the room.

"Cinnamon, why didn't you tell me any of this? Or Coconut for that matter?" he asked. The girl gasped a bit when she saw her sister was in the room, but her angered face turned more into a flustered blush.

"Because! No one takes me seriously, because I'm always acting perverted, it's hard to deal with these thoughts. Especially when your sister and her boyfriend are having sex next door and you want to watch so badly. But you know it's wrong Nyah!" she said, panting a bit. Coconut sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Sis, it's alright...I was like that too you know. Remember when Nate and Britney were together, how much I hated seeing her doing what I wanted to do for so long? It downright hurt. Don't forget Maple kissed him once, because I was too scared and dared her to do it. But now, we're together, and I'm extremely happy."

"That doesn't make me feel better." she said firmly, earning a chuckle from Nate.

"I think what she means is, she understands what you are going through. You want a nice strong man who will take care of you, and isn't scared to do lewd things with you. You want someone to fulfill your wildest fantasies right?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I don't want just anyone though...I want to do that stuff with you!" Cinnamon cried, causing him to go wide eyed. Coconut giggled, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Damn, and here I thought I would have to force it out of her...but she was able to do it on her own. I guess I owe Vanilla some money." she said, getting a glare from her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell are you so okay with it?" Nate asked. Coconut sighed, crossing her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't act stupid. Catgirls have human emotions too, but they have needs far beyond what a normal woman would. They are loving and affectionate, but most of all, we're willing to share. Cinnamon is my big sister, I love her with all my heart, which is why I don't mind her being in a relationship with you." she said firmly.

"Huh? Do you really mean that? I can see Nate's fat stack whenever I want?" Cinnamon asked, her eyes widened with surprised. Coconut's brows furrowed, her ears twitching a bit.

"Oh uh...sure...if he's okay with it."

"I'm not sure about this...I mean, all my life I was taught that you could only be with one woman at a time." Nate said, a look of confusion and apprehension on his face.

"Yet you give my sisters pervy looks all the time. You don't think I didn't see how you were looking at Chocola's ass earlier? Or how you were watching Vanilla wiggle her hips at the store? You are a wonderful person Nate, but in the end you are a man, and men have urges. So, until you fulfill my sister's wildest fantasies, you are not allowed to leave this room." she said, heading toward the door.

"Huh? Are you insane? You can't just lock us up!" Nate said, heading to the door. It slammed closed, the lock clicking closed right after. He glanced at the dresser where he thought he had put the house keys, only to see they were missing.

"Well, she's sneaky...sneaky as a cat." he said, chuckling at his own joke. He glanced at Cinnamon, who was biting her lower lip, her cheeks flushed brightly.

"Hey Cin...it'll be alright...I guess if this is what you want, I can't really deny it. So tell me, what's your fantasy?" he asked.

"My fantasy? I...I...I want you to grab me, pull my hair. I want you to squeeze my boobs, and pinch my perky nipples, all while we make out like kids in the back of a movie theater. I want you to fuck me hard with your big juicy cock, I want to feel it sliding in and out of me, while I scream your name in pure ecstasy!" she screamed, causing the boy's jaw to drop.

"A-anything else?" he asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh um...if you could...you know...in my butt..."

"Sure I guess." the boy replied.

He had to admit, hearing Cinnamon scream that did turn him on a bit. He bit his lip as he reached for his shirt, hooking his fingers underneath it. In a fluid movement, he discarded the garment, tossing it to the floor. Cinnamon gasped a bit, her cheeks flushing even more as she placed her hand on his chest, running her fingers over his lean muscles.

He took a hold of her chin, making her look right into his eyes. He gave her a smile, capturing her lips in a kiss. She moaned a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her purring into his mouth, making him pull her closer to himself, so much so that he felt her chest against his own. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing the girl to dart her tongue into his mouth.

His hands ran up and down her body, making her shiver slightly at his touch. He finally grabbed a hold of her shirt, tugging on it slightly, making her pull away from him, so she could toss the garment off. She panted a bit, as she greedily kissed him. The boy tried his best to ignore the drool that was coming out of her mouth, he in fact found it really hot that she was drooling. He slipped his hands under her bra, feeling her perky nipples with his palm.

"Nyah! Nate is touching my boobs, this feels so good~" she said softly, as he continued massaging her breasts. He slipped his hand behind her back, undoing the straps of her bikini top, toss the garment aside.

"Oh my...those are beautiful Cinnamon." he said, looking at her breasts. She smiled sheepishly, holding her arm over them covering them up a bit.

"Thank you Nate...I hope they're too your liking." she said softly.

"They're just fine...put your arms down." he said, earning a nod from her. Her breasts bounced slightly as she moved her arms, her perky nipples now visible. He lowered his head a bit, taking one into his mouth.

"Nyah...this feels amazing~ It's so hot...I'm doing lewd things with Nate!" she said, tilting her head back a bit as the boy suckled on her milky orbs. He massaged the left one, squeezing it slightly, causing her to moan rather loudly. He let go of her breast, leaving a trail of kisses from her breast to her collar bone, leaving a small bite mark on it.

"You wanna suck my dick?" he asked softly, earning a nod from her. The girl instinctively dropped to her knees, her hands flying to his belt. She expertly undid the leather binding, undoing the button of his shorts, lowering them in a single fluid motion. Nate's dick sprung out, almost hitting her nose as she did.

"It's so big, I've seen them in pictures, but this is bigger than I thought." she said, running her fingers across it. Nate panted a bit, feeling the warmth of her hand wrapping around his length.

"I'm sure you know what to do Cinnamon, so go at it. I'm yours for as long as you want." he said, undoing the ribbon in her hair, tossing it to the floor.

"Look at all this pre cum, I didn't think there would be this much." she said, licking her lips. She pressed them against the tip, brushing some of the clear sticky fluid onto them. She gave the boy a cute look as she slowly slipped his head into her mouth.

"F-fuck...t-that's amazing." he hissed, taking a handful of her hair as she slipped his length fully into her mouth. She bobbed her head a bit, slobbering all over it. She released with with a soft pop, running her tongue across his length, taking one of his balls into her mouth.

"Do you like that nyah?" She asked, pumping his length and rubbing her spit all over his dick.

"Y-yeah." he said, clenching his eyes tightly. She once again took him into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, letting his cock go deeper and deeper until he had been fully hilted into her throat. She stayed like that for a second before pulling it out of her mouth, coughing a bit from lack of air.

"I think...it's your turn to get...some of this treatment." he said, picking her up into his arms.

"Nyah! What are you doing?" she cried suddenly, as he threw her onto the bed, bouncing a bit. He tossed his pants and underwear aside, kicking off his shoes as he did. He swiftly pulled Cinnamon's bikini bottom off, noticing how wet they were. He pressed them against his nose, taking a deep breath.

"Nate! Don't be so naughty, don't smell Cinnamon's underwear like that~" the girl moaned, running her hands over her dripping sex. The boy dropped the panties onto the floor, resting his palms on her knees, as he spread her legs apart.

Her inner goddess was staring at him, open mouthed and drooling, ready to the fun they were going to have. Her pussy was mostly shaved, there was a bit of a landing strip above it, her lilac colored hair being neatly trimmed. He spread her juicy lips apart, making the girl shudder a bit. He ran his finger across her wet hole, earning a loud cry from her. A rush of clear fluid burst out of her like a dam, soaking her legs and bedsheets.

"Did you just cum?" he asked. Cinnamon nodded, her cheeks becoming a darker red.

"I'm sorry...my pussy is really sensitive." she said, biting her finger, as she continued panting.

"Well, you're about to feel a whole new sensation. Try not to squirt on my face alright? Although it is very welcome." he said, lowering his face until he had pressed his lips against her nether region. She let out a loud meow as he started licking her insides, tugging her pussy lips slightly as he continued lapping her juices.

"Oh, Nate this feels so good! Lick me harder!" she cried, taking a hold of his head, pushing his face harder into her pussy. While he was a bit startled, he continued licking her pink fleshy folds. He slipped a finger inside, wiggling it around a bit.

"Do you like that?" he asked softly, as he slipped a second one in. Her pussy tightened around his finger, as if it wanted to suck them in.

"Please Nate, I want it harder!" she cried. He nodded, picking up his speed, as he slipped a third finger inside. He continued pumping his hand into her, using his other hand to rub her clit. Cinnamon cried out in pure ecstasy, her hands clenching down on the sheets tightly.

"I'm cumming! Nate I'm cumming nyah!" the girl cried, as he continued pumping his hand. He had been expecting another dam, but was pleasantly surprised when she started squirting. It was almost like a fountain as his chest was bathed in the liquid. He rose his hand to his mouth, licking his finger tips.

"Mmm, it's sweet." he said, holding his hand out to her. Cinnamon sat up, slipping her mouth onto his finger, suckling her own juices off of it. Soft squelching sounds filled his ears as she continued cleaning him up. Once she was done with his hand, she started licking his chest.

"Nyah...this is so lewd...I'm licking my orgasm off of Nate's chest~" she said, moaning a bit as she took his dick in her mouth again. She started pumping him hard, sucking on his head at the same time.

"Cinnamon! If you keep doing that...I'm going to...gah!" the boy cried, unable to hold himself back. The girl let out a small yelp as he unloaded himself inside her mouth. He shot several globs into her mouth, the excess coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"It's...salty...and sweet." she said, licking her lips as she did her best to swallow every drop. Seeing her cleaning him up made Nate go rock hard just as fast as he had cum. He was about to say something when he heard the door opening slightly. He hadn't even heard it unlock.

Glancing over his shoulder, holding the bedsheets over himself, he could see the familiar black hair belonging to Chocola. She had a flush on her face as she peeked into the room, seeing her panting sister on the bed, doing nothing to cover herself up.

"Chocola heard what was going on...she couldn't help it...you're showing my sister so much love. Chocola misses Master so much...is it alright if Chocola joins Nate and Cinnamon?" she asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure." Nate said, causing the girl to frown.

"Please? Master said it was alright...he told Chocola and Vanilla that it was alright if we needed to mate with you. Please Nate, let me join you!" she practically called out. He sighed, giving her a nod, there was no way he could deny her. She walked into the room, locking the door a she did so.

"Did Coconut give you the key?" he asked curiously, earning a nod from her.

"Coconut and Vanilla went to town to get some extra food, Chocola is all alone with Nate and Cinnamon." she said. Cinnamon sat up, biting her lip as she ran her eyes over Chocola's body, seeing the damp brown swimsuit, along with her perked up nipples.

"Chocola is so cute! Come here, I want to give you a kiss." the lilac haired girl called out. Chocola nodded, closing the distance between the two. Cinnamon took a hold of her little sister's hand, pulling her down until their lips met in a hot kiss.

" _This is fucking insane! Heh, Nick is gonna be so jealous when I tell him this shit, on yes he is...hehehe!"_

Nate walked up behind Chocola, causing her to start purring. He started massaging her breasts, undoing the laces at the front of her top, easily getting rid of the garment. He squeezed her boobs, causing her to let out a small cute squeal. Cinnamon lowered her hand, rubbing it against Chocola's sweet spot.

"Nyah, you're so wet little sis! Nate, would you like to join me in licking her clean?" Cinnamon asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." he said, giving her a wink. Cinnamon stood up, her legs being a bit shaky from the previous round of cunnilingus the boy had performed. Chocola was layed on the bed, a look of confusion on her adorable face. Nate pulled her bikini bottom off, spreading her legs to reveal her flushed sex.

"It's just as cute as you are Chocola! I can tell Kashou takes good care of you, but it's my turn to satisfy you. I hope I do you justice." the boy said.

"Chocola is sure Nate will do just fine!" she said cheerfully. He and Cinnamon lowered themselves down, running their tongues over Chocola's warm moist opening. The two ended up kissing a few times, suckling on Chocola's clit, causing the girl to moan loudly. Her hands were grasping their heads tightly, as she was panting for breath.

"N-nyah! Cinnamon and Nate's tongues are so hot!" she cried.

Nate pulled away from Chocola's dripping vagina, letting Cinnamon take over. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Cinnamon's round rump, lifting her leg slightly. She let out a yelp as he started rubbing his length against her pussy.

"Tell me if it hurts okay? Just keep licking your Chocola ice cream cone." he said, giving her a wink. He pushed himself in, biting his lip hard as he tried not to blow his load.

Cinnamon's pulsing sex was hugging his dick nicely. Her throbbing walls rubbed the underside of his dick head, sending shivers into his body. The lilac haired girl panted hard, her heavy breathing causing Chocola to moan in pleasure. He held onto her leg tightly as he started thrusting against her. Her cries of pleasure filled the room, along with soft squelching sounds of his length entering and exiting her vagina.

"This feels so good nyah! Faster Nate!" she cried, nipping Chocola's clit soon after. He heeded her request, quickening his pace the rocking of the bed adding to the cacophony of sounds within the room.

Nate took a handful of Cinnamon's hair, tugging on it with every thrust. Her screams of pleasure were muffled only by the fact Chocola's pussy was currently covering her mouth. The black haired catgirl was moaning, her mewls of pleasure urging the black haired young man on.

After a few minutes, he felt the familiar knot of his climax and forced himself to stop. As he did, Cinnamon let out a scream, her squirting orgasm bathed the bedsheets and Chocola's legs with a clear sweet liquid. She pushed herself away from Chocola, licking her lips with a lewd grin on her face.

"That was nice...but I'm not done yet Nate...Chocola is all yours." she said, giving him a wink as she took a break. Chocola was sweating a bit, her hair was stuck to her face, her cheeks blushing bright cherry as she looked at Nate's throbbing length.

"It's longer than Master's." she said, earning a chuckle from Kashou.

"Good to know I beat him where it counts." he said. He was sure if the brown haired cafe owner heard that, he would beat the hell out of him, especially since he was technically sleeping with one of his girlfriends. He rubbed his length against Chocola's entrance, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Are you ready sweetie?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"I want to feel what Coconut and Cinnamon felt when they were with you. Don't be gentle." she said, giving him a catty grin. He pushed himself inside with easy, watching the girl twitch with pleasure as he fully hilted himself. The tip of his dick met with her cervix causing her to spasm a bit.

"Nate's cock is kissing my cervix~" she said happily, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. He took a hold of her hands, slipping his fingers through them as he started thrusting into her.

Chocola's entire being rocked with pleasure, soft cries leaving her lips as the boy continued thrusting into her. He quickened his pace, letting out pleasurable grunts as he continued rocking her world. His dick slammed into her cervix, sending new waves of pleasure through her body, her mind was starting to go blank as her walls hugged his pulsing length.

"Fuck, you're so tight Chocola! No wonder Kashou loves you so much, you're driving me insane with that throbbing thatch of yours!" he said, gritting his teeth tightly. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room, along with Chocola's cries of pleasure.

"Nyah...just like that Nate! You're hard dick is so good, my pussy can't take it! I'm cumming!" she cried, causing the boy to let go of her hands. He grabbed onto her hips, thrusting into her hard just as she hit her climax, her thighs were coated with her juices, which Cinnamon started lapping up. He pulled out of Chocola, watching as both girls started licking his dick clean.

"You're doing wonderfully girls...I'm loving every second of it." he said, earning a purr from the two.

"And you didn't want to do it at first." Cinnamon said, standing up from the floor. She got onto her knees on top of the bed, spreading her buttcheeks for the boy, showing him her dripping sex.

"Take me from behind, I want you to be rough~" she said, panting a bit as she bit her lip. The boy nodded, gasping a bit when he entered Cinnamon's tight pussy once more. He took a hold of her hips as he started thrusting into her.

"Cinnamon makes such a cute face~" Chocola said. She was rubbing herself with her hand, biting her lip as she saw her sister taking it from behind.

Nate squeezed his eyes shut, panting for breath as he continued thrusting into Cinnamon. His mind was blank, as he thought about nothing but pleasing the lilac haired girl. He could feel himself start to reach his climax, and he didn't know if he could hold himself back anymore. Cinnamon's cries were making it harder for him to stop, but eventually he did, causing the girl to groan.

"I was so close! Don't be mean to me, let me cum~" Cinnamon exclaimed, giving the boy a pout.

"I'm trying not to cum sweetheart, if I cum to many times, I won't be able to keep going." he said, catching his breath for a bit.

"Can Chocola go again?" the black haired catgirl asked, raising her hand above her head, her breasts jiggling as she did. The boy nodded, causing her to squeal in delight. He sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking his dick a bit as Chocola climbed onto his lap, lowering herself onto his length.

"Fuck, I'll never get used to that." he said quietly.

"Nyah! Now I get to kiss Nate all I want!" she said, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started bouncing on his cock, making him moan into her mouth. Cinnamon pouted in annoyance, as she started rubbing her clit.

Nate released Chocola's hold on him, allowing him to bury his face in the crook of her neck as he focused on pleasuring her. He grabbed her rump tightly in his hands, helping her in her conquest to please the both of them. He pulled his head back, looking right into her eyes as they continued their lewd act. He captured her lips in a tender kiss, hugging her tightly as he continued thrusting into her. She suddenly pulled away from him, arching her back as she let out a scream of pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" she cried, quickening her pace a bit. She let out another scream, drenching their nether regions with her sweet liquid. Nate continued thrusting hard into her, holding onto her as her body spasmed with pleasure.

"Chocola!"

The dam burst a second later, causing the girl to throw her head back as he filled her up with his warmth. A soft squelching sound filled their ears as he filled her up with his cum. He panted for breath, feeling stream after stream fill her up.

"Holy fuck...where did that come from?" he asked curiously, earning a giggle from Chocola. She kissed his nose, capturing his lips right after.

"You filled Chocola up with your sweet cream! She's so happy now." she said, lifting herself off his lap. He watched the mixture of their fluids pouring out of her folds. Cinnamon licked her lips, slurping the mixture right from her sister's pussy.

"Well...I guess she has a cum fetish." he said, his dick once again hard and ready for action. Cinnamon licked her lips as she finished swallowing the mixture of cum from Chocola's sweet folds.

"Nate, you promised me earlier that you would take my rump as yours. I want you inside me." she said firmly, earning a nod from the boy. She sat down on his lap, spreading her cheeks open as she did. Nate could feel his dick head pressing against her back entrance, and he couldn't help but twitch a bit.

" _Not even me and Coconut thought about doing this...I can't believe Cinnamon wants this so badly."_

He heard her grunt a bit as she slowly lowered herself, the tight hole was slowly opening, clamping around his length. The feeling was so foreign to them both, it felt so much tighter than her vagina and just as warm. Cinnamon let out a sigh as she fully hilted herself, feeling his balls against her pussy lips. Chocola was watching the two of them intently, this new form of sex interesting her quite a bit.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked, earning a nod from the lilac haired girl. He bit her ear softly, causing her to mewl in pleasure as he slowly started thrusting into her. Chocola spread Cinnamon's legs a bit, kneeling down to lick her still dripping cunt.

"Oh yes, harder Nate! Please!" the girl cried, leaning back against Nate who kept thrusting her with the last of his strength. Her tight asshole was sucking his dick in, this new feeling was overwhelming him, causing him to bite down hard on her shoulder.

He kept thrusting into her, her breasts bouncing every time her ass met his hips. Cinnamon's loud meows were pouring out of her, unhinged as she let herself go. She was finally in heaven, being pleasured by the love of her life and her cute little sister. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she could feel the adrenaline flowing through her body. She let out a scream of pleasure, bathing Chocola with more of her delicious cum. Nate kept on thrusting into her, his teeth digging into her shoulder as he felt his cock throbbing.

"Cinnamon! I'm cumming!" he cried out, his cock exploded for a third time that day, filling Cinnamon's taut ass with his white cum. The feeling of his warmth filling her depths was enough to make her cum once more. The final glob shot out of his dick, causing Nate to fall back in a heap, Cinnamon laying on top of him.

"Holy shit, you girls were amazing." he said, panting for breath. Cinnamon took his lips in a kiss, tugging and sucking on his lips, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I love you Nate, I love you with all my heart! Please let me be your girlfriend, I promise to love you and you alone!" the girl cried, earning a nod from the boy.

"I can't turn you down, I love you too Cinnamon!" he said, kissing her back.

"Aw no fair! Chocola already has a boyfriend, so after this week she can't love Nate and Cinnamon!" the black haired catgirl cried, arms crossed in annoyance.

"I'm sure Kashou wouldn't mind us having a fling every once and awhile. After all, we have to take care of our precious catgirls!" he said cheerfully.

"I don't know who the horny pastry puffer is, Master or Nate." a new voice added. The three of them looked toward the door, seeing Coconut and Vanilla peeking in through the door, which was opened just a crack.

"That's a good question Vanilla...although I'm not sure if I should be mad. Nate did just please our sisters, but he left us out...you'll have to make it up to us you know." Coconut said, causing the boy to groan.

"I'm gonna be out of cum if this keeps up." he said, earning a giggle from Cinnamon.

"Wanna continue in the shower? Chocola still hasn't lost her anal virginity, and you did so good with me babe." she said, giggling like a school girl.

"At least...let me breathe...fifteen minutes." he said, earning nods from the two girls.

"Come on big sis! Let's get the shower ready for Nate to join us!" Chocola said, pulling Cinnamon into the master bedroom.

"Well, have fun with those two...I'm sure Cinnamon's estrus is going to be much harder to deal with now that she's had sex. All I can say is, save some cum for me." Coconut said giving him a wink.

"For me as well...Master isn't here, so you have to fill me up until he gets back." Vanilla said, closing the door right after. Nate wasn't so sure the beach trip was a good idea now.

 _ **xxx**_

"Nick for the last fucking time! Get out and ask for directions!" Maple shouted, causing the boy to pull over.

"Fine, I'll ask for directions...let's just not waste anymore time...we need to get out of this city before sundown." he said firmly. Maple sighed in annoyance.

Vanilla had given her strict directions for getting to Yokosuka, and somehow, they had ended up in Inaba, near Mount Fuji, how they did that she didn't know, and she wasn't going to ask. She sighed, watching as the sun was starting to set. It was already to late for Maple to enjoy her day the beach, and she would be goddamned if she didn't make it to the beach house before the next morning.


End file.
